Dial Tone
by Lighter
Summary: Sequel to: Silent Voices. Rocky joins the group of Help Line phone opperators and gets more than he bargans for when a mysterious caller begins to taunt him by telling him things that he's beginnging to think are made up.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This fic contains, Rape, not so much sexual content. Violence, language and may not be suitable for ages 13 and under. Rated R. You've been warned. Anyhow, enjoy reading this is a dark fic so there won't be much to laugh about. But there will be some fight scenes. Love always Nellie.

……………………..

Why does the phone continue to ring? Who is this person, and why? Why do I only get calls from them? Am I going crazy again? No! I've been cure of that, my doctor told me so. So then what? What is it that's causing these headaches? Who is this person that continues to ask for my help- and do they truly need it, or just... Me?

Chapter One

Rocky held a hand to his forehead. His palmed heated instantly at the touch. Why was he constantly having these bad headaches? He hadn't been under any stress- at least, not lately that he can recall. Maybe he just needs to sit down for a while, but then again he can't. He has a new roommate coming to stay with him in the dorm at the college.

Rocky had been so confident about moving out of the house and living on his own it made his mother cry. He felt guilty and made up for it by saying he would call every other day so that she wouldn't miss him too much. Agreeing, Jessica kissed her son goodbye and watched him walk out the front door, get in his car, and drive away.

Rocky has been staying at the college dorms for over two months now, and freshman life wasn't as bad as his friends thought it would be. In fact, he liked it better than being a Sophomore at High School. More responsibility, and less agitation. No mother over his back all the time, nothing. He could be his own man-... well, maybe not completely. But he pushed those thoughts away. He had to locate some pain killers and quick, this headache seemed skull splitting.

Maybe the best thing to do right now is lay down. Going over to his bed, Rocky dropped his weight down on it, arm now over his forehead instead of his hand, and he moaned in pain. "Whyyyy is this happening to meeeee?" He wondered out loud. Closing his eyes, Rocky waited for sleep to take over him, when he heard the soft sound of foot steps moving through the room. _Wow, he's early._ Thought the ninja. Though his eyes remained closed. He didn't have the strength to greet anyone right now.

But there was no other sound after the foot steps. Just silence and Rocky's low breathing. Opening his eyes, he skimmed them over the dorm room. He, of course, is alone. _So who-...?_

Just then the door pushed open and someone walked in. A boy, he had two bags in hand and one over his shoulder, hanging by a strap. From the crack of his eyes, Rocky could see this boy has rich brown, shaggy hair, done in what looked like it used to be curls but now it just slopped on his head in a mess of brown tangles. He was tallish and lean. Maybe 5'10" could by 11", and he was wearing a jacket like he had come from out of state and wasn't expecting it to never be cold in L.A.

"Hhhhuuuuaaaaaa," he yawned loudly, sniffing, he then walked over to the closet. The door was already open so, kicking it with his foot to give himself more leeway his roomy dropped his bags to the floor. Turning around, he dropped himself down on the first bed he saw and sighed letting relaxation take his body over.

"Not much for 'hello', are you?" Rocky says, with a smirk.

Startled, the brunette nearly fell from the bed, but he caught his self before that happened. "Oh hey," he chuckled kindly. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm easy to miss," he joked.

"Hi, I'm Ivan." Ivan leaned across the bed, reaching out a hand for the ninja to take.

Rocky sat up, feeling that his headache was lifting as he did so. Guess he didn't need the medicine after all. Reaching out to the boy, he shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ivan. I'm Sam, but all my friends call me Rocky."

"Rocky huh?" The boy looked him over, "Any reason for that, or is it a childhood name?"

Rocky laughed to that and shook his head. "No, it's a ninja name. My Grandpa gave it to me. So yeah, I guess you can say its a childhood name."

"Cool," he looks around the room.

It's dark because the blinds and curtains are done over, and there are no lamps turned on, but from what Ivan can make out the room is: well sized, good walking space, there isn't much on the walls but he plans to change that with a few of his posters left in his car.

"Well, Rocky do you know any good eating places around here? I haven't eaten since I got off the plane." He watched as the ashy blond boy, opened the curtains and things. "And I'm dying for a little comfort food."

"Yeah, there's a little place just out of campus that has pretty good food." He points out of the window. "You can almost see it from here, look."

Ivan joined Rocky at the window. Looking across the campus he nods at the location. Rocky glanced at the boy in light and saw that with his dark features he had very pale skin, which made his darkness look even darker. But his eyes, Ivan's eyes were so icy blue it was disturbing. Something about that chilled him a little, so he looked away.

"I don't mean to sound dorky but-..." He turned a puppy face in Rocky's direction and the ninja laughed.

"Alright, since you look so sad."

"And you're the only person I know here."

"Right, I'll go with you. Nothing sucks more than eating alone." Walking away from the window, Rocky reached for his car keys from the hook beside the door. "Come on."

"Okay, let me just go to the bathroom, I'll be right out."

"Okay." Rocky walked out into the hall way, and stood by the door to wait for the new guy. He seemed nice enough, maybe having a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all. Rocky looked down the hall, he though he saw someone there, in the distance. _Ha, why am I acting so paranoid lately. It must be the headaches. Being in that much pain is making me feel vulnerable._ Shaking his head a bit, he clears some cobwebs. _I've gotta get it together._

"I'm ready."

Rocky pats the boys shoulder, and the two walk to the stairwell.

The drive was nice they talked about this and that about themselves and Rocky found out that Ivan studied in martial arts as well. He only did it for a year when he was sixteen but he had always wanted to continue. Rocky also found out that, Ivan was actually named Robbie, his parents told him that Ivan meant something in authority but Robbie was too friendly. So Rocky agreed that he would call him, Robbie.

Rocky told Robbie about his friends and his life and some of the adventured he had been on as a kid and he loved hearing about it. No one he had ever met had those kinds of adventures in life, so hearing about them was cool.

Uncommonly, the two of them shared a love for reading, Robbie said he could read anything with a good love plot, but Rocky said he preferred mysteries and is a Sherlock Holmes fan. He also loves LOVES, Shakespeare. Where Robbie would rather write his own short stories. Rocky suggested he join the paper with him, being a journalist was the best thing that had ever happened to him, it really gave him an inside look at what real life working at a paper would be like. And Robbie agreed it was a good idea.

As they ate, some of Rocky's friends and few people he didn't really know sat down with them and talked. Robbie was already making eyes with a girl who introduced herself as, Bridgette and she gave him her number.

The day was going so great, everyone was happy and nice. Rocky new that this was the start of better things, and having Robbie as a friend would be cool. The two hung out a bit longer, then parted with the group. Robbie offered to drive them back to the dorms and when the two got back they pretty much did their own things. Rocky finished a paper on the computer and Robbie took a shower. He felt he needed one.

"Rrr." Rocky grunts in pain. His hand went up to his head again. "Not again." Sliding the drawer at the computer desk open, he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and popped two into his mouth, then grabbed a half gone bottle of orange juice from this morning, and drank it down. "Come on, work work work." He coaxed it. This wasn't happening. Looking up, he reached to turn off the screen when he noticed his messages flashing.

Clicking on the little mailbox with a rooster resting on top of it, the box popped up, opening the message and it read: Notice, Samuel Douglas, you are opted to join our Teens Talking to Teens, help hotline in the sitting room after classes. All that is required is your answer, the deadline for this is Tuesday October 8th 2004. We at the board think you would be great for the job amongst the others. Thank you. School Board.

Closing the screen, Rocky thought it over a moment. "Teen help line... not a bad idea. Rrrr." Standing, he staggered over to his bed, not bothering to change his clothes, he flops down and drifts off to sleep. A tear fell down his cheek, the pain was so unbearable, hopefully tomorrow he can go to the hospital and get something that would work faster to take away the pain. For now, he could just wait for the medicine to work.

The next day.

Rocky was feeling so much better, it was as though his headaches from the other day had never happened. That's usually how they were, they would come in sharp and fierce, then fade away as though he never had one in the first place. Maybe the medicine was working after all.

"God, all my shirts stink. Do you mind if I borrow one from you?" Robbie asked. He was fishing through his luggage trying to find something suitable for his first day, and normally he was fine with his clothes, but giving them smell they clearly needed to be washed before worn.

"Yeah, go ahead." Rocky was drying his hair with a towel. He had taken his shower, dressed and was ready for the day. He didn't have a class until ten o'clock, so he thought he's go over to the study hall and see about this Help line thing. "Which class do you have first?"

"Health, with B. Harper."

"Ouch," Rocky winced at the name.

Robbie grit his teeth. "That bad?"

"Worse." Tossing the towel into the laundry basket, he pointed the thing out saying, "Your dirty things go in here, I'll show you where the laundry room is when it's your turn to do it." Giving him a smile that said, 'Yup that is one of the rules,' Rocky walked out of the dorm room.

"I'll remember that." He replied dryly. He hated doing laundry. He once tried it out at home and he tie-dyed everything! Bleach was obviously his enemy. Searching through Rocky's clothes, he spots a nice light gray shirt, pulling it from the hanger he tried it on and once satisfied with a pair of black jeans, that are his own, Robbie walked out of the room for class, remembering to lock the door after himself.

The walk outside to the study hall was nice, the wind was blowing and the clouds covered most of the heat from the sun. You know, nice. A crow flew off into the distance, something about it caught Rocky's attention for only a moment, then he continued to the building. Being headache free was so great, he almost forgot what it was like to live without one he had been having so many recently.

"Hi Rocky." Tabatha Wittle, said. This girl is a sweet heart beyond compare. Her brown eyes as big as saucers, her cheeks always high and rosy with happiness; her figure was a little stout, but who cared about that. Occasionally she wears glasses, but only to see. Today must have been an occasion.

"Hi Tabby, where're you heading?"

"Oh same place you are." She brushed a wispy strand of Blonde hair from her face.

Something about that simple gesture reminded him of Emily, then he brushed those thoughts aside. She had dumped him in the worst way possible and he simply did not want to think about her anymore. In fact, the last time he had seen her she was on her way to the airport. She was moving to Washington to study law at their college. She wants to be secretary of the state someday.

"You were picked to be on the help line too?"

The girl nodded, looking down she watched out for a flower bed. "I'm a little nervous though, I've never been much help to anyone as far as I know."

"Hahaha, nah. It's because you have a good head on your shoulders, I'm the one who should be surprised. But I guess they're really just giving the callers someone to relate to and talk with before we give them the numbers for real help."

"Mmm." She acknowledged his words.

The west side of the building was always the nicest because well to put it bluntly, this is where the 'geeks' hang out. So there was no trash, or graffiti on the walls. Just a group of quiet students looking for a place to get away from all the socializing that goes on.

Rocky and Tabatha walked pace fully down the hall, past the false brick walls and classroom doors of the library, study hall and after classes activities. The shorter girl kept checking her back pack for something she must have lost until eventually she sighed in defeat.

"I forgot my pencils, shoot... Hope we don't need any."

Rocky shrugged. "That's okay, I have plenty."

"Plenty huh?" She winked at him. "And where would you be holding them, you didn't bring your back pack with you."

"I didn't?" He held his hands to his shoulders. "Hahaha, look at that, I didn't."

When they got to the room, Rocky held the door open for the girl. "After you."

"Thank you."

He came in after her. The room was filled all sorts of kids, at least for this early in the day anyway. Jocks, geeks, techno heads, and grundgers. An assortment of people, like a box of candy- or jelly beans. Rocky wondered what category he fell under.

The teacher assigned to this project looked up when the two walked in and smiled. "Looks like a lot of people went for this." He said. He was friendly this guy. His soft brown hair with graying sides made Rocky think of his father. The man was also tall and thin, about 6'2", the most distinctive thing about him is his nose, it hooked at the tip like a birds beak. And he always wore very expensive looking suits.

"Here is your phone numbers sheet and notepad."

"What's the notepad for?" Tabatha holds it with curiosity.

"This, is for callers who have serious problems." He points at the paper. "So you don't forget, some people call here and need more than a friend and that's when you suggest the police."

"Aaah,"

Looking over the two's head, he points out a set of phones in the back. "You are stationed over there."

They both look to where the man is pointing.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Dare." Rocky walked toward the empty table, taking a seat.

Mr. O'Dare returned to talking with another student. Tabatha hung out by the window, just observing what was going on.

Rocky looked over the sheet, it contained many helpful places to call for drug abuse, rape, and violence at home. He thought it was going to be a slow morning when his phone rang. Taking a breath to shake away any nervousness he had, Rocky picks up the phone.

"Teens Talking to Teens, how can I help you?" It seemed like the right things to say.

"Hi, this is Luna- fake name ahahaha." The girl seemed nice enough. "Um... My boyfriend... God, it's kinda hard telling this to a man."

"No that's okay, I can get you a girl if you want?"

"Oh no! You sound nice enough to me," the girl laughed again. She was clearly about to ask a question about sex. "So anyway um, e wants to sleep with me but, I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment. What should I do?"

"Hmm? I'm not really sure if this is the place for you." Rocky thought about it. "You might wanna try writing to the news papers columnist, Ms. Understanding. She can help you."

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry about wasting your time."

"No don't worry about it, you didn't."

"Okay thanks," she hung up.

Rocky smiled_, that wasn't so bad_. The next call was a tough one. A girl was in dire need to leave home because every night her brother snuck into her room and tried to take advantage of her. This made Rocky furious, but he kept his nerve and spoke to her calmly. "Have you thought about telling your parents?"

CALLER: "I tried to but... it's just me and Mom, and she's always so sick." The girl was nearly in tears. "I've tried everything, locking my door- putting things against it... but still he gets in. So far he hasn't be able to do anything, but I'm afraid that with each night that passes he'll succeed."

"I know a number you can call, if you want it... or maybe..." He didn't want to get mixed up, it was the wrong thing to do, but maybe if you want, I can help you."

CALLER: "But how can you help me, you don't even know me?"

"..." He hesitated a moment. "If you just tell me your name and phone number I could... No, I'm sorry. The number you need to call is 800-465-8233, you can get help there... I'm really sorry and I hope everything works out for you."

CALLER: "Thanks... and boy/"

"Rocky."

CALLER: "Rocky, thank you for caring."

"You're welcome."

She hung up. Rocky had to wipe tears from his eyes. That story was so horrible, why would a brother do that to his sister? It made no sense. Maybe this wasn't the project for him, he's too sensitive!

"Rock' are you alright?" Tabby, pats his shoulder.

"Umm," he nods. "I will be, I just need to get some fresh air." He stood and walked out into the hall.

Rape, he couldn't even think about rape. His childhood friend Paula had been raped and look at where she was now. No, that won't be the end for everyone, he had to stay with this, to help them. The best he could. Gathering his nerves, he returned to the room, just as his phone began to ring. Picking it up, he cleared his voice and said,

"Teens Talking to Teens, how can I hope you?"

There were sniffles at first, then a low, sad voice came on.

CALLER: "I have a sad story to tell,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rocky listened to this voice for a moment. Something about it sounded... Familiar.

CALLER: "Are you there?" The voice asked calmly, almost like it had expected him to be lost for a moment.

"Wha-... Yeah, yeah I'm here." He replied, shaking away a negative feeling in the back of his mind. "I'd like to hear your story,"

CALLER: "...Okay. You see, I've got this boyfriend."

"Uh huh."

CALLER: "He's so handsome... Sooo, right. His has these sexy eyes that look right through you, as though he can see into another world." She paused a moment. "I like his hair, his voice- everything and anything about him. And at first we were so in love... I mean, we kissed and touched, we talked about everything. He knew me better than anyone in the world." She paused again. "But then things started to get strange."

"Strange how?"

CALLER: "After our three month anniversary, he... raised his hand to me."

"He hit you." This wasn't such a shock to him. That's what this was all for, to help people in need, but that didn't mean he had no sympathy for her.

CALLER: "No no, he said he would never hit me... but he was so _angry_, I swear I thought he that he would." The tears in her voice began to go away the more she spoke. Her voice almost becoming eerily calm. "I told him to knock it off, but he only laughed... Is that a bad sign when someone laughs when you tell them to stop?"

Rocky shook his head. "It is... and I think that, if you want to insure you won't be hurt by this guy, you're gonna have to leave him. I'm sorry if that sounds too harsh but, it's the truth. A man who raises his hand to a woman is no man at all, and not someone you wanna be with."

The girl made a dry laugh, then sniffed her tears back with her running nose.

CALLER: "I could never leave him... I love him."

"You can't love someone who has thoughts of beating you... It just isn't right."

CALLER: "But he never hit me, I told you that."

"Yes, you told me that... but you're not listening. If you boyfriend has plans of hurting you than he isn't anyone you want to be with." He spoke slowly so that she would understand.

Again she laughs at him.

"What's so funny?"

CALLER: "He's all I have, you don't understand... I can't leave him. I can't... I love him, he takes care of me..."

Oh! Now it was starting to make sense. She must be some girl who was thrown out of her home, or ran away with her boyfriend and they're poor. He takes care of her the best he can, but sometimes it isn't enough. That could begin to wear on someone's nerves but it still gives no grounds to beating someone.

"I'm so sorry... well, if he really means that much to you, tell him that hitting is _not_ acceptable and you'll leave him if he tries it again. If he loves you-..."

CALLER: "He does."

"Okay, so if he loves you, he won't want you to leave... and hopefully, he'll stop threatening you."

The girl laughed again. This time it sounded happier.

CALLER: "I'm sorry to laugh but, what you say makes a lot of sense, I'm glad I called."

"I'm glad you called too, and I hope everything wo-..."

CALLER: "He's home." She abruptly hung up.

"Hello?" Rocky listens to the dial tone of the dead phone on the other end. "That's funny."

The other calls that morning were all cake walks. He helped a lot of people out too. And when he stood to leave, the teacher in the room approached him.

"Good work Samuel, I hope to see you here later."

"I will be, but right now I have to get to class." He shook the mans hand. "Thanks for asking me to do this, I really like it."

"You're welcome my boy. Enjoy the rest of the day."

"I will, bye. Bye Tabby!" He waved to the girl, who waved back. Exiting the room, Rocky felt his head spin. He winced in pain, bringing his hand up, then he shook the pain away. It left just as soon as it had come_. I really need to see a doctor, this is getting ridiculous_.

Walking down the hall, Rocky exits the building. Crossing the lawn to the other building, he pulled out the key to his dorm room. Going into the building, five people waved to him and he smiled back politely. His attention was in getting upstairs, he needed to get his things for class not socialize, he only had ten minutes to do so, at that.

"Rock', wait up." A boy called out to him.

Rocky slowed down a bit, then turned around. "Hey Tommy, what's up?" He glanced at his watch.

Tommy smiled, waving his hands in defense. "I'm not gonna take up much of your time, but some of us are going clubbing tonight, -...thought you might like to come?"

Rocky thought this over. Clubs weren't really his _scene _so he wasn't sure what he should say. "Uuumm, I'll be there. Why not? I'm not gonna be busy tonight."

"Cool, I'll come up and get you when Angus rolls by." He starts to leave.

"Angus?" Rocky repeats. "Who's that?"

"A friend of mine who works at the club, he's gonna get us in."

"We're not sneaking in are we?" Worry was etched in the boys voice.

"No. It's just that when you're... You know what, just trust me there's nothing shady going on. You'll like it." Waving a hand, he starts away again. "Just relax Rock', learn how to have fun."

Rocky sighed, "Learn how to have fun... I can have fun." He trots up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Sticking the key into the door, he unlocks it then walks inside. The air was cold inside. Which was strange for L.A. even with A.C. it was still a little warm. Going over to the window, he yanks the curtains open then pulls the window up. "There. That should fix the problem."

Going over to his bed, he leans down and pulls out his school books that are underneath it. Checking the covers to make sure they're the ones he needs, Organic Chemistry and History, he goes over to the desk by the window and takes his notebook. "Okay... something to drink." Checking his pockets for change, he's satisfied with the amount he has so he leaves the room. Closing the door behind him, Rocky heads down the hall to a vending machine to purchase a drink.

All the while he moved around, he felt eyes on him. He couldn't shake it no matter how far away he got from the building. He almost wanted to run the feeling was so strong. But he kept an even pace so not to look suspicious. Why would he be nervous anyway, he could defend his self better than anyone... but something was off about this feeling. Very off.

Yeah Rocky, this is all you need, go home crying to Mom... I have a bad feeling Mommy, please make me feel better. He laughed a bit. _I'd look like a real idiot_.

Opening the double doors, he couldn't help but glance behind himself through the reflection in the large glass door of the building. No one was there, at least not anyone visible through the glass door. Shrugging off the feeling, he walks in then hurries down the hall to his class.

Class was long, very long... wish something would crash down on the building and blow it up long. When finally, the bell rang. Everyone staggered like zombies through the hall; Rocky was glad for the company.

He talked to a few people, and made his daily phone call home to Mom. Told her everything was fine and that he missed her. He would come home over the three day weekend and that he would bring a nice sized pile of dirty laundry for her. When she was practically bursting with delight that her son was coming home, Rocky said his goodbye's and hung up.

"Rocky, I heard you were coming to the club tonight. Sweeet, save me a dance." This was Jessica Manny, a tall- taller than Rocky- girl, who played Basket Ball through High School. She's an African American who decked anyone who gave her lip about it but she was the nicest person you'd ever meet.

"I will, who else is going do you know?"

"Uuuhhh," she cocked her head. "Lina is going, Rebecca- that girl you like, she's gonna be there. And... Alex, he said he'll be there. That new kid Robbie, Marcus, and Charlie- for me."

Rocky laughs. "That's some list, hope we're not all taking the same car."

"We're not." She slaps his shoulder. "Don't be crazy, I'm not sharin' seats with people."

"Me either, I did that once on a trip with some friends of mine and my legs were killing me for months."

Jessica laughed at that and shrugged. "Heey, some girls are heavy."

"No... it was boy."

They laughed even harder at that.

"Well, bye vanilla bean."

"See ya brown sugar."

Jessica waved to a friend up the hall for attention, then dashed off. Rocky followed her with his eyes then sighed. This club thing was becoming a problem. He didn't even have clothes for such a thing! Most people that hung out in those places wore leather- or plastic leather... and sometimes... well, some of the guys would dress like girls with lips stick and things like that. It was creepy.

Oh stop being a baby! This is gonna be fine, besides, this might be just what I need to loosen up more and make friends... Find what crowd I'm in. He nods. _Fun... Like hahaha haa_.

Rocky spent the rest of the day, after classes, under a tree in the courtyard. The shade came out, and it didn't rain like he thought it would. The day was just like any other day actually. His bad feeling even left.

Looking down at the homework sheets on his legs, Rocky wondered when he had taken it out and how long had he just been sitting there, staring out in space_. Man, I'd give anything for a nap_. Leaning back against the tree, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

A gentle breeze blew by, kissing his cheek with a bit of coolness. He smiled. Going to the club didn't seem as scary as he first thought it would be, and Rebecca would be there, maybe they could finally hook up. Who knows. He has liked this girl since High School, but he was nervous about asking her out, he thought that if he did she might like him- which isn't the problem- it's more the fact that she might like him too much and he couldn't handle that right now... Not after what happened two years ago with... Maria.

That crazy girl tried her hardest to get him to date her and when it failed to happen it was as if she had lost her mind, and decided since she couldn't have him than no one could then she tried to kill him! It rattled him, made him nervous around people. Rocky didn't like it one bit.

Just thinking about the girl made his skin crawl and he shivered. Opening his eyes,

Rocky looked around. _It doesn't matter though, she's just a chick. I can handle myself better now. I'm not as naive as I once was..._ Looking around him, he gathered his things and shoved them into his note book. _God this is boring, I gotta find something more entertaining to do than... sit around under a tree. Besides, the club calls and I wanna look good._

Standing, he carries his things back to the dorms to his room. Rocky dumps everything over onto the computer desk then walks to the closet. Opening the door, he frowns at the selection of clothing to wear. _Sad and hardly acceptable. I'm gonna need to go shopping._

The door opened and Robbie walked in. "Hey Rocky."

"Hey Rob'," he greeted without looking back at him.

Robbie watched him for a moment. Then finally decided to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear tonight... Do you have anything I can borrow?"

"Maybe... But I haven't gotten around to doing the laundry yet, so they're gonna smell like cargo hold."

Rocky laughed at that, it wasn't his usual light laugh, it was strange somehow. "Tell you what, since you and I don't have anything to wear we can just go get something. Brendan knows this place where they have a lot of good clothes, cheap too."

"Okay." Dropping his books on the bed, he turned to Rocky. "When're we going?"

"Right now, it's almost late and I want enough time to look around."

"Okay, let me take off your shirt so I can stop sweating it out. I'll be right out."

Rocky grabbed his car keys and walked out into the hallway to wait for Robbie. When the door opened again and the brunette walked out, he looked him over and smiled. "Nice."

"Thanks, I had this shirt since my Junior year in High School." He twirled. "Still fits."

"Yeah... kinda creepy when you think about it." He shrugs. "I could never wear clothes that old, I'm not even sure I could still fit them."

"I'm sure you could, I've got more build than you."

They start walking down the hall.

"Yeah, and thanks for breaking my shirt." He teased.

The two of them laughed and joked the whole way out of the building, across the parking lot and to the clothing store. Rocky couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight he would find his place in the crowd, and enjoy life.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Thank you for all your feedback, I would love to hear more and I hope I will. Good or bad, I can take critics. Hahaha, it's gonna get pretty creepy after this, enjoy. Nellie.

……………….

Chapter Three

The clothing store was amazing! There seemed to be people of all ages there buying the latest fashions. Girls giggled looking at clothing that was far to revealing for the age of their voices, but who would reject money. And, with no parents in sight who would think them under aged?

Rocky and Robbie arrived around eight that night. The store clerk threw a glance their way, then finished up with a customer before coming over.

Here we go, the sales pitcher... You look fabulous da'ling and all that other unnecessary rot. Rocky rolled his eyes. _Why can't they just let you decide on your own?_

"Hiii, I'm Emmet Sable and I'm sure I've never seen you two in here before." The man greeted. The guy had a way about him that let you know he played on a different team- that or he was just really eccentric. He was very tall, maybe 6'1" maybe 6'3". Short cut brown hair, spiked in the front- the latest in hair styles- a long lean body that looked as though it visited the gym frequently, and a snazzy little ensemble that would have you thinking he was a costumer rather than a salesman. "Because if I did, I would remember." He flicked his hand in their direction.

Robbie turned his head and snickered to his self. Rocky just looked past the man as though he were somewhere else.

"So come on, come on... what's the occasion? Maybe I can direct you to the right location in the store."

Rocky looked at the man and smiled. "We're going to a club tonight with some friends, and we wanna look-..."

"Hot!" Robbie finished his friends sentence like he would mess up and say the wrong thing. He didn't wanna look like a first timer- although he was. He wanted to look like the kind of guy that visited clubs all the time. "We're both trying to impress these girls that we like."

The man smiles. "Say no more, I've got just the collection that puts them in a neck cast they turn their heads so fast."

The three of them laughed.

"Well, right this way to flava country." Heading deep into the store, Emmet didn't even check to see if the two planned on following him, he just dashed off with a sassy little twist of his hips.

Dropping his hand on Rocky's shoulder, he mentions quietly. "This place is wild."

"I told ya, all the best people come here." He replied, starting after the salesman.

"I can tell." The brunette follows, watching out for a passer by on the way.

The two of them were left alone once the clerk showed them to the leather section. He figured they could help themselves this far along. There were a few other people in that section who were trying on rather tight pieces of clothing. The pants being the most horrifying sight to see because you couldn't exactly wear underwear with them, if you know what I mean.

Rocky studied himself in a long mirror in the dressing room. He chose a pair of plastic leather pants, and a fish net tank top to accent the pants. Something seemed to be missing though... but what. Leaving the dressing room, he searches through the wrack of shirts and locates a sheer dark green tank top, that he could wear under the black fishnet. _Perfect_.

Returning into the dressing room, he yanks the shirt over his head, slips on the other than pulls the fishnet back on. Nooow, he loved it. "Hey Rob' you almost done. I'm ready to buy this stuff and go."

"Already? I can't even pick the right colors yet, what're you wearing." The scraping of the little metal rings that held the dressing curtain sounded over the shiny silver bar, as Robbie stepped from behind the curtain of the dressing room.

He wasn't wearing a shirt yet, and his choice of leg wear was just a black pair of jeans. In his hands were two shirt, one red with zippers over the chest area and the other blue with a couple of cuts along the side for design.

Rocky appeared a moment later. It looked as though he ran his hands through his hair a couple times, because it was sticking out here and there a little like he got electrocuted.

"And I say this solely as a friend- wow!" Robbie comments. "You're gonna have to beat them off with a stick wearing the pants alone."

"Thanks..." He walks over to another mirror a short distance in front of them, looking his self over.

"Well since you seem to have an eye for fashion, which one should I choice?" He holds up both shirts.

Rocky considered them then points to the red. "That one is more suggestive then the blue, come here." He reaches out a hand for the boy then yanks him in front of the mirror. Taking the shirt from him, he hold it against Robbie's chest and smiles. "See."

"Hmmm..." He cocks his head. "Yeah... I think I will take this one."

Rocky pats the boys shoulder, saying "That's the spirit."

When he looks back at the mirror, Robbie gazes at him through it and Rocky notices.

"What?"

Robbie shakes his head, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Nothing sorry,"

"No what, you obviously were thinking about something so what is it... you can tell me, we're friends right?" Rocky looked at him, amusement in his eyes.

"It's just that... you're eyes," Robbie looks down at his bare feet.

"My eyes? What about them?"

The boy shrugs. "I don't know, when we first met... I guess they just looked a little more blue. That's all."

Rocky laughed. "And what do they look like now?" He locks eyes with his reflection in the mirror. "They look the same to me."

"I don't know, more greenish."

This time it was Rocky who shrugged. "My eyes are blue green, I'm wearing a green shirt... it must be reflecting that's all. Now let's take this stuff off and purchase it, so we can back to campus, wouldn't wanna be late right."

"...Right."

Rocky shakes his head at Robbie's still uncertain voice then returns to the dressing room. Tonight was truly going to be something to behold and Rocky couldn't wait to drink in every bit of it.

Back at the dorms, room 108 is open. There is a soft sound of feet padding around on the floor. The feet stop by one of the beds, then they elevate from the floor as the person flops down on the bed. The intruders mouth part in a giggle but nothing comes out, shortly after the silence in the room is filled with the sound of what seems to be sniffing.

A pleasured sigh escapes the girls lips, as she rolls onto her stomach. "What a smell," she mouths. Sitting up, the girl reaches into her purse; since the room is so dark she's feeling around blindly until her hand brushes across a bottle. Taking it out, she opens it up then taps the end to the pillow beside her. The girls smile shows in the moonlight, cruel yet flirtatious as the smell of her perfume wafts up her nose.

Standing, she brushes a hand over the pillow before she walks out of the room, closing the door after herself. Shortly after that it reopens and the two current owners walk in.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, Rob'... I'll leave the water on if you're getting in after." Rocky heads for the bathroom, dropping his bags on his bed.

"No thanks, if I take one more shower today I'll be water logged."

"Hahahaha." Stripping as he goes into the bathroom, Rocky closes the door after him.

Robbie shakes his head at the boys behavior but figures that he must have just been shy when they first met, because Rocky was nothing like this. He was... well, for lack of a better word- more relaxed. This Rocky seems a bit... off the wall. Or all over the place. Maybe he's just nervous about going to a club for the first time- though, with his choice of clothing it seemed like he went a lot. It was hard to tell.

"So Rock'," he grabs his cell to check his voice messages.

"Yeah?" He calls over the water.

"How did things go with the phone calling thing..."

"Good I guess... Nothing to expect really, you're just talking to people with problems. It's not hard."

"I think it would be, I can barely manage my own life sometimes, why try helping some one else, when you can't even help yourself." Dropping his phone to the bed, he starts to undress to change for the party.

The bathroom door opens and Rocky crosses the room, wrapped in a towel with wet hair dripping his trail. He was becoming more excited by the second, he could tell something big was gonna happen tonight and he was just bursting at the seams to know what.

This is so strange, I've never felt this... energetic before... It must be from all that coffee I drank earlier. I'll switch to de-cafe tomorrow. He ran the towel through his hair, then snags a brush trying to manage the mess. Once happy with his hair, he tugs his clothes on giving himself a rub down for wrinkles, then he turns to face his friend. "How do I look?"

"Hmmm" Robbie cocks his head like he were honestly thinking about it. "Good, very clean."

"Hahahaha. You look good too, but you should mess your hair up some more- people do that."

"Yeah people, but I dare to be different."

"Hahahaha." Leaning over his bed, Rocky pulls his cell phone from under his pillow. He frowns as a strange smell blows up his nose... He had smelled it once before he as sure of it... But from where? And how did it get on his pillow? Hmm? Maybe it was just the smell of his shampoo mixing with something else in the air. It had to be. _Oh well, no time to worry about that._

There was a knock on the door.

"You guys in there, party time!" A voice yelled.

"Party time." Robbie and Rocky laugh, heading to the door.

Locking it behind them; they were both complimented on their clothing, said their compliments and thank you's for being invited along. Then the small group headed outside to the parking lot to go out. As the cars pulled away, a black car, with its lights off follows closely behind them.

The club was absolutely insane! Strobe lights of greens, blues and purple were scattered through out the place. Large multi-colored lights spun on a base creating an almost unreal like glow around the room. The walls were packed with people from left to right, it was amazing that anyone could sit at a table without having someone on top of it. But the best part of it all, is the music. That slow, low, base just thumping. Bounding down on you from speakers hidden above your head, and below it rattles your feet right through your shoes and up through your spine. It was electric.

Rocky and Robbie stood at the door for a moment, drinking it all in. Then with a quick glance at each other, the hurried out onto the dance floor to join in with all the other moving bodies.

Robbie grabbed a hold to the waist of a girl he probably knew from one of his classes. The two of them were grinding into each others hips so hard they might as well be one person. This girl who has on a mini skirt and tube top, barely fitting, wraps her leg around the boys hip and the other girls sandwiching them.

Rocky seemed to be in his own world as girl after girl just strolled up and began to dance with him, but he paid them no mind. One of the girls, a blonde, wraps her arms around his neck then stands on her tip toes to whisper in his ear over the music.

"You're hot, wanna dance?"

Rocky smirks at her, nuzzling his cheek to her face as he whispers in return. "I thought we were."

The girl laughs, sweetly, then strikes back into her dance moves. Rocky places his hands on the girls hips swinging them back and forth while she bent her knees doing the eagle, and Rocky bent down doing the same. Interlocking legs together, they rock side to side standing back up.

The girl dips herself back with Rocky's support and she laughs in joy for snagging the hottest guy in the place. Rocky's lower back vibrates a little, letting him know that his phone is ringing. Leaning over his licks the girls neck, tracing his tongue up to her ear and he whispers.

"I think I have to take this, I'll be back."

"Mmmm," she sighs happily. "Don't be gone long."

"I won't." Standing the girl upright, Rocky wanders through the crowd to where the rest room might be located. Flipping open the phone, Rocky holds it to his ear, sticking his index finger into the other one to hear the caller. "Hello?"

"...Rocky? What that he-...? Where are you?" It was Colt.

"Hey bro! I'm glad you called, I was gonna wait til morning to tell you but college life is awesome. It's nothing like Mom and Dad said it would be!"

"Rocky, why are you shouting?" Colt asks. "Are you at a club- aaah wait, that's not possible. Rocky doesn't go to clubs."

"Rocky does now... I'm here with a friend, we were invited but who cares about that, I'm having a great time." He looks back out at the dance floor for the girl he was with, but she was nowhere in sight. "Man, I wish you were here... Colt...? Where'd you go?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed a minute to register what you just said."

"What'd I just say?"

"That my stick in the mud brother, is at a night club."

"Well calm down Col', it's not like I'm at some strip club or anything... Sounds kinda fun though."

"Rocky? Have you been drinking?"

Rocky shakes his head. "Not a drop. And besides, I was joking, this is just for one night."

Colt was silent a moment. "Ha, well if college can do all that for you, than I can't wait go."

"Yeah, I've gotta go okay, see ya!"

He hung up without waiting for a reply. A smile came across his face. _Colt, now there's a guy that knows how to have fun... Well, maybe not as much fun as I can have... but he'd have to do. _Rocky's hand came up to his head. It hurt so much all of a sudden. Just when he thought he could have a good afternoon, headache free, one decides to crop up. _I gotta sit down._

Going back out onto the dance floor, he seeks out a table to sit at. He could find none, everyone was occupied by someone that was either drinking or making out. Perfect.

"You wanna sit down? I've got just the place, follow me."

Rocky turned his head to where the voice had come from. He saw a back, a female back that probably belonged to the female voice he had just heard. Turning on his heels, the ashy blond follows the girl through the crowd of people that seemed to be parting themselves for them as they made their way out.

"It's not that far now. Keep up." Says the girl. He would love to know how she was speaking to him so clearly, without being by his ear. The music was loud enough for the whole world to hear, and yet this girls voice cut through it like it weren't even there.

"Wait, I can barely see you." Rocky closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to the vein on his forehead to suppress the pain, he had stopped walking a moment hoping that the pounding in his head would go away.

"Come on." Grabbing Rocky's wrist, the girl pulled him along until they were in another room. A darker room, lit by nothing but purple lights, that made Rocky's hair stand out like a light bulb.

Before Rocky knew it, he was sitting on a fluffy couch that felt a lot like velvet. "Thank you." He complied.

"No problem." The girl climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around Rocky's neck. "Just relax now, and let me play with you."

Rocky smiled, his headache was beginning to go away now. It was frightening how many he was having now a days, but even more so, how quickly they were beginning to go away. "I can play all night long, what about you?"

"Long...? I can be played with all night long."

Rocky leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips. It tastes like cherry candy, and he dove in deeper. His hands came around the girls waist, keeping her in place on his lap.

"Mmmm." She hummed in the kiss.

Rocky licked the bottom of the girls lip asking for an invitation in her mouth, and she complied with a moan opening it, to let him in. Their tongues danced like swords back and forth, but Rocky won. Giving her a quick stabbing motion with his tongue to her, he then ran it along the roof of her mouth.

When they both needed air, they moved apart and Rocky looked the girl over. She was pretty cute, in a plain sort of way. Her hair was blonde, a shade that looked to be his own, cut to her shoulders with bangs hiding pretty eyes that he couldn't see the color of because of the lights. She was slightly short, maybe 5'5", she couldn't be any taller than that because Rocky is 5'7". But it may be different with girls.

She was dressed in a cat suit, which had slices from the leg up to the arm pits and from the way the light was glowing against it, it was black and shiny as a mirror. Rocky didn't really care what she was wearing because at the time, he just wanted her out of it. Moving his hands up to the back to where the zipper is located, he tried to pull it down but the girl smacks his hands away.

"Mm-mm, not here." Sliding off of his hips, and making sure she did it as hard and as slowly as she could, the girl stands and walks away.

Rocky, being able to take a hint, follows after her...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rocky scrunched his eyes as that smell from yesterday filled his nose. His lids were so heavy he was sure that they would never open again. At least not today. Or these days... he wasn't sure what had even happened last night but from the softness against his body, he could tell he was laying on a bed. A groan escaped his mouth as he turned his head. His hand moved first, coming up to his forehead, as long as it took he could tell that he was on his stomach.

When Rocky pressed his elbows onto the bed to sit his self up, the faint odor of alcohol drifted into his senses. _Was I drinking last night?_ He wondered. _Maybe...?_ Though he was sure he didn't have anything to drink last night. Regardless the need to party, he would never submit his body to something like that. He lost an uncle that way and if Colt didn't stop his, secret swigs at parties, he'd surely be next.

Rocky groans again as his body attempts to sit up completely, turning so that he was on his butt, Rocky places his feet to the floor when he feels that he's upright. His shoes were off, he wasn't sure how to take that, what are shoes after all. Brushing a hand up his chest, he felt skin come into contact with his palm. Shirtless, not a good sign. "Aaa," his fingers brushed across something wet on his chest and it stung like he couldn't believe.

Opening his eyes, he looks at his fingers and his eyes widen in fear. "Blood..." Stumbling up from the bed, Rocky rushed to where the bathroom was located. Glad that there was a bathroom where he thought there was, it confirmed that he was back in his dorm room at college. Rocky steps in front of the mirror in the bathroom, his breath sucks in at a gasp. "I'm blee-..." He touches a line of gashes along his chest that couldn't be any longer than... maybe four or five inches.

There were more on his side, and from the light stinging sensation coming from his back there were some there as well. _What happened last night? Did that girl do this...?_ No, she seemed all together. But, how could this happen if it wasn't her? Suddenly panic took over; if Rocky has scratches on his chest and back, there might be scratches in other places and he shuddered to think about that.

"Rocky?" Robbie called from the main room. It sounded like the door had creaked open so he must have already gone to class and came back.

Unzipping the leather pants, Rocky starts to tug them down around his waist. He felt instantly sick. Backing up, he pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Please... please tell me this isn't what I think it is..._ Opening his eyes again, he looks down but it's still there, long and black... Going over to the toilet Rocky empties his stomach. Hot disgusting liquid boiled up and ejecting from his mouth. But right now, it was making him feel better.

When he was sure he couldn't get anything else out of his body, Rocky's closed the lid and leaned against the toilet, his hand shook violently as he reached down over his groin, and slowly, he began to remove the long black strands of hair that rests over his member and pelvic area. Tears welled in his eyes, he felt like he were truly going to lose his mind- or at least scream- yes, he wanted to scream.

On and on the hair seemed to go, as he pulled it free from his lower half. Strand after strand fell to the floor in what looked to be a whole heads worth of hair. Slipping his hands lower between his legs, the tears in his eyes fell onto his hands causing them jump from fright and shake away the water. Reaching down again he confirmed that there was also hair wedged between his buttocks, puling it free, Rocky held back his sobs until it was all over. Then with everything he had he screamed. His body curled in on itself, and he held his hands over his head.

"Rocky?" Robbie hurried over to the bathroom, and swung the door open to find his friend curled in a ball on the floor, surrounded by a mass pile of black hairs. "Rocky, Rocky? Are you ok!" He shouts over the boys yells. Robbie kneels down, placing his hands on the boys back, though he had to watch out for the little cuts that zigzagged down along it.

Rocky shoved the boys hands from himself, and he backed up until he hit the tub. He looked horrified, beyond all reason, but at least he had stopped yelling. Now he just shook violently, against the tub staring at Robbie like he were ready to attack him and he was defenseless. "I don't know..." He mumbled. "I didn't... I don't know..." He sniffed back tears. "What happened to me?"

His blue green eyes scanned the floor, looking over the hair that covered a good portion of floor in front of the toilet. He felt waves of nausea again, but this time he didn't throw up, instead he leaned over reaching for the hairs. Grabbing as much as his hands could take, he dropped them into the toilet and began to flush them. The water, the vomit, and hair all traveled down the toilet. But some of the hair clung to the inside of the bowl and on the second and third flushing it refused to go down all together.

Robbie watched, confused at what had happened and where all this hair came from. But he knew he had to calm his friend down. Grabbing Rocky again, this time with a better grip, he pulled the boy away from the toilet. "Come on Rock'," he tugged at him. "Let's go sit down in the room for a bit. Okay, just you and me and we'll relax- I'll make some tea."

Rocky stood, on shaking legs, and followed his friend into the bedroom.

Robbie lay Rocky down on his bed, swinging the ashy blonds legs up so he could lay down comfortably. Blushing a bit, Robbie reached down, turning his head away, and stuffed Rocky's member back into his pants, he then gave them a tug up so that he could zip them. Once that task was done, Robbie walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in with him.

His brother Mat had a drug burn out one year similar to this, so he knew that they liked to be held until the shakes stop. Wrapping his arms around Rocky, Robbie pressed the top of his friends cheeks to his chest and mumbled soothing words. "It's ok... I'm here now... just relax."

Relax! How can I relax... I have no memory of last night... Or whose hair that is... His face scrunched in. _How did this happen to me?_ He was going to cry. Rocky hadn't cried since he was 10 when something happened to their mother and she had to go to the hospital over night. Grandma was there and she tried to cheer them up by asking for their help to make Christmas tree shaped cakes in the kitchen. Tum was sad, but for food he let his emotions rest aside. Colt hadn't seemed phased at all, which was how he handled pain, where as he, Rocky, had to be the one to say the prayers and cry for his brothers. It wasn't easy, because he had always been so strong. Even before he became Rocky.

After that, he never cried again. He had made it so that he could handle anything. Anything at all, but this new situation was cracking that wall away. Bringing out a side of the ninja that he had long since forgotten. Fear. If he couldn't remember last night to uncover the events of today, than who knew what he had done except for the person he had done it to. Or maybe something was done to him, and since he was so out of it, he'd never know. Maybe his mother was right... College is hard, and sometimes it breaks people. But she also told him to stay strong and keep at it when times got bad. Was this one of those times? Everything had been so good in the beginning the first three months, but now.

"Rocky... if you can talk now, please tell me what happened?"

"I don't know..." His voice was just as shaken as his body is. "I don't know, I don't remember anything... not a thing..."

This was odd. Maybe somebody slipped him something. "Rocky did you have anything to drink last night?" He asked smelling the liquor on the boys body, but not his breath.

He thought about it... He couldn't even remember going out to tell the truth... The last thing on his mind was... sitting under the tree in the courtyard. "I don't know... The last thing I remember is sitting outside in the courtyard."

"When did you do that?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, can you remember if you were with anybody?" Robbie racked his brain. "I know you were dancing with a few people. I saw you take off with your phone and after that you were gone..."

"I was dancing... My phone?" Rocky sat up suddenly, but was pulled back down.

"Don't worry I see it on the side table."

Rocky sighed with relief of that.

"Rocky... I think the reason you don't remember anything is because someone might have given you a drink and slipped you something."

"...That can't be..." The ninja murmured sorrowfully.

"I think so... I didn't see you all the rest of the night, and when we were all leaving you were the only one not around." Robbie frowned. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you hooked up with Becky and left with her."

"Rebecca? No... I didn't even see her..."

"Good! Good, it's coming back to you... Can you remember anything else?"

"My mouth is dry, I want something to drink."

"Coffee or tea?"

"Yeah, some tea would be nice." He adds. "Thank you,"

"Not a problem." Letting the shaken boy go, Robbie slides off the bed and heads out the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." The student lounge was making a fresh pot, he could smell it from from the distance.

Rocky rolled over onto his side, he stares at the bathroom door. _Hair..._ Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to remember last night- or even the evening! But anytime he thought he felt his self getting close to what had happened, his mind walled up and he couldn't see it. "Rrrr! Dammit!" He held his head. "How could this happen to meeee?" He shouts.

There was no way... there was just no way that Rocky would believe that he was drugged and raped last night. Because if that was the case, than where did the hair come from? And whose was it? Standing, Rocky hurried to the closet to get a change of clothes. He had to go to the hospital now. Never mind the headache medicine, the most important thing right now was to make sure he didn't catch anything if what he thinks happened last night, happened.

He slipped a shirt on over his head, then he rushed over to the dresser grabbing a pair of boxers to put on. Then he went back to the closet and snatched a pair of blue jeans. He tried keeping his eyes to the ceiling when dressing his lower half. He didn't want to imagine what had gone on, and he especially wasn't sure he wanted to know with whom this had happened.

Returning to the bathroom, Rocky looked around on the floor for some of the strands of hair. He had to turn it in to the police, so they could analyze it and let him know who the culprit was. If there was one. Someone might just be playing a sick joke on him. Very sick. But if it were a joke, at least _that_ he could live with.

"I got your tea," Robbie returned to the bedroom. Looking left then right, Rocky appeared from the bathroom. Robbie was more than happy that the boy was fully dressed, and that he seemed to be returning to normal. "I got your tea," he says again.

"Thanks." Rocky snatched the cup. Tilting his head back, he swallowed it down as though it weren't the least bit hot, or that he needed a breath of air. Once done, he gave the cup back to Robbie and headed out the door.

"Where're you going?"

"To the hospital... I have to make sure nothing happened to me last night."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"No, I wanna be alone." Rocky vanished down the hall.

The trip to the hospital was humiliating to the point where Rocky wished he hadn't come. They gave him a test in a place he'd rather not remember, then they asked him a bunch of questions that he couldn't answer because he couldn't remember. The doctor took the hairs that Rocky had and said they would turn them in to the police, but Rocky had to stop by the station when he was feeling better.

The scratches were bandaged up and were feeling better due to the cream they had rubbed on them. The doctor told him that the cuts were caused by finger nails. Someone had been scratching him. Rocky asked if he could have raped someone and didn't remember, but the doctor said that was impossible as there was no semen on his genitals and it wasn't washed away because he hadn't taken a shower.

All these things were good to know. And after what felt like all day, but was only an hour and forty minutes, Rocky went back to school. Checking his watch, he hadn't missed class yet, so he wandered into the building and sat at his desk. _Try to calm down, the police have the hair and hopefully they'll know whose it is then they can get into contact with them and I can figure out what happened._

"Hey dude," says a cute girl with long brown curls, hidden underneath a baseball cap. She sits down behind him and rubs his shoulders a second. "You look like shit. What happened to you?"

"...I don't know Becky, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Haha, that bad huh?" Rebecca wraps her arms around his shoulders and chest, leaning her head down between his shoulder blades. "I saw you last night with some girl."

"You did?" Rocky turned his head, hoping to look the girl in the eyes to make sure she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Yeah, you guys were going into the back room, so I thought you didn't wanna be bothered." She rests her chin on his shoulder now to look at him. "Who was she?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Rocky shook his head. It was so embarrassing to say these things but if Rebecca knew something, he had to. "I think she may have done something to me last night. But I can't remember, tell me did you see us leaving that room or anything?"

"Uh-uh, I know when I'm beat I just saw you go in and I left you alone."

Damn... There went his only lead. But surely someone had to have seen him.

"Hey man, if you wanna know what happened I think I saw someone one I know in there with you guys. I could call him up and ask." She looked around at some of the other students coming in, which meant her class was about to start too. "I gotta go, Rock' a bye baby." That was how she talked, the only tanned white girl with a street personality.

"Bye."

Becky waves at someone from across the room, then she heads out.

Rocky smiled then, he hoped that Rebecca knew someone in that room and that that person could help him figure out what happened last night- or at least keep a pointed direction to where he was going with this. Rocky couldn't live with his self if he had done something. He just couldn't.

The day lazed on, Rebecca hadn't shown up yet. Which meant she either forgot or couldn't find the kid. Rocky trudged on though, hoping that if his friend couldn't pull through he would at least have the cops to give him some news.

"Hey Rocky," greets Tabatha. "Wanna walk with me to the Study hall? Or are you not taking phone calls today?"

Rocky thought that over. He might as well, I mean if he couldn't help himself, he could at least help other people. "Sure, come on."

The two walked silently along. Tabatha continued to look at her friend, but he remained silent. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but she didn't like to pry. When they made it to the building, a lot of other people were there already, working the phones and making peoples lives better.

Rocky sat down and got up to about two calls, helping them make their lives easier. But in the back of his mind he was waiting. Waiting for something, what, he didn't know. But something. The ninja had about five more calls after that before he decided to call it quits and go to his next class. His last class considering he missed one this morning, by sleeping through it, and he missed another being at the hospital. But when he stood his phone rang, he had to take it.

"Teen talking to teens."

Caller: "Hi..."

It was that same caller from the other day.

The back of Rocky's mind began to buzz, like a rake combing over it. Sitting back down, he tried to relax. "Hi... you're the girl from yesterday right."

Caller: "That's right, my name is Amari."

"I don't think you're supposed to use names with this."

Caller: "That's okay, it's a fake..." She was silent a moment. "You got a few minutes... I'm feeling kind of down and I need someone to talk to."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Caller: "It's about last night... When my boyfriend got in."

"I'm listening."

Caller: "He had sex with me... it was good, we were on the carpet- the fuzzy one so you know that it was gre-..."

"I'm sorry but you're not supposed to say things like that... is this a serious call or are you messing with me?"

Caller: "I was leading up to it... I have a right to tell you what happened don't I?"

"Yes, I'm sorry... Please continue."

Caller: "Good... listen up then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

CALLER: "My boyfriend got in last night and he was so fired up. Hot and heavy, he and I had some wild sex on the floor... Mmmm, I can still feel him."

"Great, please get on with it." He didn't mean to be impatient, but he was becoming uncomfortable with the content of this conversation.

CALLER: "Don't be shy, it's just sex after all... Anyway, our kid comes in-"

"You have a kid!" That was a shock. He didn't know to what extent these two were bound together. But that was another reason, probably, why she wouldn't leave him.

CALLER: "Yeah, she's the cutest thing in the world... I just love watching her play with her dolls..." It seemed like she had drifted away for a moment, then she spoke again. "So anyway, she comes in and sees us there... Daddy licking beer off of Mommy... Ahahaha she thinks that he's attacking me and she starts to beat him up."

"I can imagine that must have been hard for her to see... How old is she?"

CALLER: "Seven... Anyway, her father explained to her that he and I were just playing like grown ups play but she ended up crying... I'm worried though, my boyfriend took her back to her room and they were quiet for so long then he comes back out and says she won't bother us anymore."

Now Rocky felt sick. A naked man taking a girl some place private. It was wrong! Your child or not. "Do you think that maybe...?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

CALLER: "Maybe, yeah... who the hell knows." She laughed quietly. "Those two have been having a lot of quiet time together lately, but I don't know... maybe he beat her to sleep." She laughs again only louder. "I'm scared... I'm scared that I'm next... he doesn't look at me the same anymore." There are tears in her words now.

"Amari, I have to call the police. What you're telling me isn't right... it's not healthy." The girl seemed to be listening. "Your boyfriend is an abusive- _could be_ child molester and you're letting it go on just as long as he doesn't touch _you_... Amari- if you're not going to help yourself than at least help your daughter."

CALLER: "Are you calling me a bad mother? Because I'm not, I love that little girl, she's just like me... Now I don't know about you... But I wanna get back to what I was doing last night, he's so sexy when he's all fired up."

"Amari wait!"

CALLER: "Yeah?" Her voice sounded amused now.

Rocky was growing angry with her. He had to find a way to trace these calls so that he could call the cops on both her and her boyfriend and save that poor little girl. "I... I can help you, personally, just give me your information and I'll... Hello?" There was just a dial tone. She hung up on him. _Fuck!_ He slammed the phone down.

"Samuel?" Mr. O'Dare walks over to the enraged boy. "Samuel, what is going on, did you have a fight with one of the callers?" His hand rests on the boys shoulder.

Rocky shakes his head, then stands. "I'm sorry sir, it's just... ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

"Yes, this caller... She calls me, and I think she's asking for help with an abusive boyfriend but-... then she laughs as though she's just joking. Now there's a kid involved... I don't know what to do?"

The man seemed to be thinking about what he had said. "I see... well, it is highly possible that someone would be calling the line just to pick on you. Have you had any other prank calls?"

"No, just this one..." his eyes scrunched as the buzzing on his brain seemed to go away. Fading, like the tide pulling back from the land to simply pool around in a deeper area of the sea. "But all the lines are the same right?" The man nods. "Than how can she be calling only me? Shouldn't someone else have gotten at least one of them?"

"I don't believe so, unless this caller calls whenever they can- hoping to get you and they hang up if you're not there."

"Yeah but why me?"

The man shrugs. "Maybe it's someone who likes you, or someone that doesn't like you." Shrugs again. "The most I can tell you is don't take the calls."

"But that's just it," he wet his mouth. "What if this person is telling the truth, they're just so desperate they don't know what they're saying anymore."

The teacher starts leading Rocky to the door, pushing his shoulder as they walked. "Samuel, I think what you need right now is a little sleep. I'll write your teacher a note and tell them I sent you to bed."

"But I don't need any sleep."

"Then perhaps a bath..."

Rocky blinked.

"You smell a little bit like... alcohol."

Rocky blushed, he had forgotten about taking a shower. "Right, thanks."

"And son, do try to relax a bit more, mm?"

"Yes, sir."

Leaving the room, Rocky walks down the hall out of the building. Crossing the grass made him uneasy but this time he really did run. The sooner he was in doors the better. The door to his dorm room slammed shut behind him, and he locked it over. Robbie would just have to use his key to get in, if he has it.

"Relax Rock', just relax..." taking a deep breath, he sighs it out through his nose, slowly. "Relax." Taking off his shirt, he tosses it on his bed then heads to the bathroom. He hesitates a moment, but reluctantly, he pushes the door open and walks in with his eyes closed. Opening them, he smiles seeing that Robbie had been in the room and cleaned up the bathroom. _I'm gonna have to do something nice for him, we've only known each other for a short time but he's starting to be like my best friend._

Stepping into the bathroom, he closes the door than unzips his jeans. Pushing them down to the floor, followed by his boxers Rocky steps out of them and over into the shower. Turning the faucets, he adjusts the water to the way he likes it and relaxes under the stream of hot water. _Maybe I do need sleep- real sleep. Then I can wake up with a clear mind and remember what happened last night._

His hands coursed over his body with a soapy wash rag. When he was positive he was clean he began to rinse off... but as he watched the dirt go down the drain, he began to scrub his self again. Harder and harder until his skin was bright pink with pain, until he was absolutely sure he was cleaned from whatever had happened to him. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo in the corner of the tub, Rocky lathers his hair giving it a quick wash. He had so much gel in it, it was a wonder it didn't just decide to fall out!

Did I put all this gunk in my hair? He wonders when feeling an almost, glue like, substance squishing between his fingers.

A song started to play in the distance. Low, like it didn't want to be heard. Rocky rinsed his hair then turned the water off. As he did so, the sound of the music finally caught his ears_. My phone_.

Stepping out of the shower, he wraps a big white towel around his waste and hurries out of the bathroom. reaching his phone he flips it open, hoping it's Rebecca with news from that guy that might have seen him. "Hello?"

The dial tone sounded.

Rocky was sure he got there in time the ring was still going when he pressed 'talk'. _Well whoever it was, I hope they call back_. Taking off his towel, he wraps it around his hair and begins to dry it. Sitting down on his bed, he leans forward and fishes through his dresser for a pair of boxers. Happy with a dark blue pair, he stops drying his hair and runs the towel up his legs and waste drying them off. Once that task was done, he starts on the upper half.

Just when he begins to pull on his boxer shorts, his phone rings again. This time he was ready for it, but when he picked it up he got the same message as before- dial tone. _Okay, I can take a hint, someone is obviously messing with me. But I'll fix them_. Pressing 69, he waits for the person calling him to answer the phone.

The ringing stops but there is silence.

"Who is this?" He asks. "Hello?"

Dial tone. Someone was there though, Rocky was sure of it. Dialing them up again, this time the operator came on.

"We're sorry the number you have dialed is no longer connected-..."

He hung up. _Could that be the girl from the club_? He wondered. _If so then I must have given her my number and she's trying to reach me... Or mess with my head because I did something wrong_.

The phone rang again, but this time Rocky made sure to get it after the first ring. "Look! Whoever you are just-...!"

"Rocky chill out, it's me Rebecca-... remember?" The girls cool relaxed voice came into his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've just been getting prank phone calls and then you called..."

"Say no more." There was a low paper sound in the background. "I got what you wanted to know. You want me to e-mail you or we could do this over the phone, but I should tell you I'm with people."

"No I don't care, tell me now."

"Eric says he saw you last night with a girl, funny looking girl, blonde hair- short, she had a funny looking smile on her face the whole time she was with you." The paper was heard again. "Hmm, he says she was talking to you but he couldn't hear what you were saying over the music."

All the while his friend spoke; Rocky felt that buzzing in the back of his mind_. God not again_.

"Then the two of you got up after kissing- ooh lala, and went outside."

"Does he know where, did he see us?"

"Uh-uh, but Travis did. He says you and that weird chick went to his car and he saw someone's shirt go flying so he could only guess you were gonna have some back seat treat, only about three minutes into it you guys drove off."

That means I went somewhere with her... Maybe she brought me home? No, Robbie said he didn't see me until this morning and that was after I got up. His heart began to race. _Why can't I remember, where did I go last night_?

"Hey star gazer you still there?"

"Huh," he snapped himself out of it. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"That's all the info I've got for you, sorry."

"No, thank you." He gives the girl an unseen smile. "You actually helped me out a lot."

"Aaaaw, you're welcome." She laughs, "Hey, you'd better get your ass to the club again tonight. You owe me a dance Douglas."

"Hahaha, I'll try to be there."

"Alright, and don't go dancing with any weird girls again. Or I'll have to slug her for taking my could be boyfriend away."

Again Rocky laughs, says goodbye then hangs up. No sooner had he done this does it ring again. He thought about not getting it, but when he saw the I.D. flashing that it was the police, he quickly flipped the phone open and began to talk.

"Hello?" He asks. "Are you calling about the hair sample?"

"Is this Samuel Douglas?"

"Yes."

"We're gonna have to ask you to come on down to the station for a couple questions."

Rocky's eyes narrowed, that didn't sound like your usual 'cop tone' for investigative questioning. So what was up, what did they find out about the hair? Guess there's no better way of knowing than to go down to the police station and find out.

"I'll be there in an hour." Hanging up the phone, Rocky hurries to the closet and grabs something to wear. Settling for a black shirt and another, darker pair, of blue jeans. Rocky jumped into his clothes and hurried out of the building to his car.

The police station was a shorter distance away than he had thought as he got there in about twenty to thirty minutes. There were cops everywhere, some on the phone, some filing. It was nothing like when his father brought him into work on career day. Colt had to go with their mother and do real-estate.

Looking for whoever was in charge there- or at least for whom ever could point him in the right direction, Rocky walks into the room casually looking this way and that until he locks eyes with a red haired girl behind a desk. She was pretty cute, plump face, shapely body and the long red hair was a nice touch. She looked about his age maybe a year or two older, 21 or 23.

"Can I help you?"

"Um yeah, I'm here about the hair sample... I got a call just a half hour ago?" Rocky approached the desk.

"Oh," as though her cheerful mood had just been kicked out of her. "And here I thought I was about to be asked out, hahaha."

Rocky smiled politely, but shook his head.

"Commissioner Wayne is in that office over there, I'll let him know you're here." Picking up her phone she waits a moment, then speaks briefly to the man. "Yes, he's right here." Looking at Rocky she smiles and points at the door. "Right through there."

"Thanks." Turning away, he walks to a door that read: Wayne. The door creaked open and he stepped inside. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, thank you for coming." He held out his hand. "Have a seat."

Rocky walks over to a lone chair that sat in front of the desk. Sitting down, he felt a strange weight being placed on him, like this conversation was going to be one that he didn't like.

"Now when did you say you found this hair?" The man went right into his interrogation.

"I... Uh... This morning, around ten o'clock."

"Mmm hmmm." He said, writing something down as though he didn't believe him.

"And you don't know where it came from?"

"No, I think someone may have put it there... I," he swallowed, embarrassment showing on his face.

"You what?" He ran his fingers down his wispy mustache to his goti.

"Um... Am I being interrogated here, I didn't do anything wrong." Rocky shrugs. "I don't even know whose hair that is."

The mans hand then scratched through his thick black hair. "Oh you don't huh?" He moved in his seat as if to get more comfortable, then he reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a vanilla folder, sliding it across the table to Rocky. "Take a look at that."

Confused, Rocky opens the folder to see a little girl staring up at him from a black and white picture, next to a larger one in color. She had long shiny black hair that came down a ways past her shoulder. Her bright happy face smiling like she were the luckiest, happiest, child alive. He didn't understand what this had to do with him though.

"You look uh..." he cleared his throat. "Confused. You don't recognize this girl."

Rocky shakes his head, closing the folder. "No, should I?"

"I think so, this girls gone missing about ten days ago and so far we haven't found any leads... Then one days we get this sample of hair and guess whose DNA matches it?"

Now this Rocky couldn't believe! This missing girl- this, Noelie Gonzales, was kidnapped and the cops think it was he who did it! He had never seen this girl before now. How could he have taken her!

"Sir, I don't know how that girls hair got on me... I don't even know what happened that night."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't!"

The man seemed unbelieving. He knew something was up and he figured that Rocky was the one doing it.

"Mr. Wayne listen... I went out to a club last night with some friends of mine. I met some girl and after that it gets kind of blurry."

"Blurry because-..."

Cutting the man off, Rocky stands. "No! There is no because, the only fact to this matter is that I don't remember what happened to me last night, _that _is the reason I'm here. Not because I kidnapped some girl I've never seen before." He was becoming angrier by the second. "I'm innocent and I won't stay here for any more insults so-... Aaaa." He brings his hand up to his head.

"What's the matter son?"

"It's my head... I have a real bad headache..." He winced in pain. It felt like his brain were about to explode. "Please... Do you have any Aspirin or Tylenol?"

"Yeah, I'll see if Latrice has any." He picks up his phone, going slower than a turtle that wandered into the street. "Uhh, Latrice, do you maybe have an Aspirin or something for a headache... yeah. Send one in will ya?"

"Thank you." He lay his head on the mans desk.

"Do these happen often?"

"Rrrrr, sometimes." Rocky couldn't believe this man was doing this to him right now, he could plainly see that he is in pain. "I think I better go."

"I think we're gonna be keeping a close eye on you, so don't leave town."

"Why would I, I live here." Shaking his head, Rocky sits back up.

The man smirks. "You look better, headache gone?"

"Like you care." Rocky stands and barges out of the room, brushing past the secretary Latrice with out so much as a sorry.

"I want you to get a cop in here." The commissioner was saying to the girl.

"Yes, sir."

"We're gonna be keeping a close eye on Mr. Douglas."

"What for? He seems harmless." She looks after him.

"Harmless yes, for a kidnapper."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rocky walked out onto the streets with his head held down. He kicked a rock that came in the way of his path. It sailed across the busy street over the tops of the cars. He couldn't believe the cops wouldn't help him! He especially couldn't believe that they would accuse him of kidnapping some little girl he had never met. What a rotten week he was having, and it had started out so nice too. He made a new friend, was invited out- well, I guess you couldn't really label that as good luck because going out is what started it all.

Heading to the parking lot, Rocky slips into his car, starting it up. Music begins to play loudly in his ears and he turns it down. _Great, now my car is gonna start giving me problems. I'm almost positive I didn't leave it on this station._ Flipping back to classical, he pulls out of the lot with the intent of never seeing this worthless police station again. If they wouldn't help him, his father would.

Only problem with that is, what do I tell him? 'Oh hey Dad, this is your eldest son. I went to a party last night and probably got high, so high in fact I can't remember a thing that happened to me. Can you help me figure out who stuffed hair down my pants?' He rolled his eyes. _Yeah, he'd be ready to ship me off to the nut house._

Turning the wheel, he sees the library and decides that's where he'd stop instead of going back to the dorms. He didn't wanna face the stares of questions of his room mate right now. Rocky was positive the boy thought he was crazy by now. That or he's some in the closet alcoholic who couldn't really handle his liquor.

When the car was stopped, he turns off the engine and climbs out. Wind brushed through the boys ashy blond strands of hair, making the autumn chill known. Rocky scanned the outside of the building, his eyes narrowed. _RRRR! This place is so geeky! _He turns around unlocking the car doors. _I've got to stop coming here._ Climbing back into the car, he starts it up then drives away.

When Rocky returned to his home away from home, he noticed that lights were all off. Not only that but the shades were drawn tight. He didn't really care. Maybe Robbie liked it dark when he slept. For Rocky, light or dark; when he's tired, he's tired. Tossing his keys to the computer desk, Rocky then slips out of his shirt and drops it to the floor. A sigh came from his mouth as he unzipped his jeans. He was a bit hesitant and doing this now, for fear of what may be there. But he had kept track of everything he did this evening so there were no problems.

Looking at a clock on his dresser, the big green numbers read: 10:28 pm.

Good, I need to sleep. Walking over to his bed, Rocky slips in under the covers and pulls them up to his chest. His eyes closed for only a moment before they opened again. His phone was ringing. _This had better be important._ Grabbing it, he flips it open pressing 'talk'. "Hello?"

"Hi... I figured out your phone number,"

Rocky's breath drew in sharp. It was the girl from the Teen Help line. "Aaahhh!" He held his hand to his now aching forehead.

The girl laughs in her usual low and husky tone. "I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time? You are in a co-ed college dorm. You with a girl?"

"No! I just... have a headache," he rushed out. "How did you get my number, what do you want?"

She laughed again, a single laugh stretching as though she had just rolled over and her voice did the same. "Goooooddddd, I just... I don't know where to start," she sniffles. "He did it, he finally did it... he said that he would never hit me- or any girl for that matter, but he beat me..."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you're not, you wanted this to happen." She actually started to cry. "He split my lip-... he was just so... ANGRY!" Her sobs broke through her words. "I told him to stop, I told him not to hit me!" She was yelling now. "He wouldn't stop, he scared me... he scared me so much..."

Rocky sits up, pressing his back against the headboard of his bed. "I... I'm sorry Amari. But listen, you need to call the police."

"I can't, I love him."

"No you don't, you're afraid of him and you're just... confused."

"No no nooooo, how can I be confused? He's my everything, he loves me and our daughter..."

"Look, if you're not gonna get help from the police than maybe you-..."

"He split my lip... He split it, and knocked my head against the cold concrete floor..." It seems now that Amari had stopped crying. Her voice becoming more calm and story tellish. "He dragged me; our daughter did nothing but watch. I think he scared her... I think now she's warped for life and will see all men as beaters... What am I going to do?"

"I already told you what to do... You need to tell the police- I can go with you. I'll tell you where we can meet up and we can over there together- bring your daughter."

"No, she's not allowed outside."

"What?"

"She can't go outside. Her father won't let her, he won't let either of us..." There was a low rustling in the background.

"Amari, was it you who called me earlier and hung up?" Rocky had to know, this was all too convenient. It was one thing to have the number for the phone in the room- a lot of kids do, it's in the student directory. But his cell phone, that was a little suspicious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just got this number an hour ago."

"Oh... But then how did you get my cell number?" He tried again. "And tell me the truth. I want the truth."

"The truth is that I'll meet with you, tomorrow around 10:30... I'll call you on the Teen Help line."

Now they were getting somewhere. "Okay, we'll meet."

"He's crazy you know... He talks to his self, he beats on me now..." She was whispering. "I'm scared of him..."

"I know. I know and tomorrow all your troubles will be gone."

"I still love him."

"I know."

She laughs again, with the tone of a sly cat. "You don't know anything about it. You said he didn't love me."

"I'm hanging up now."

She continued on as though she hadn't heard him. "He's taking us skiing next week."

"I don't care. Bye."

"Bye Rocky." She whispers seductively.

"Good bye." He flips his phone closed, dropping it onto the dresser.

"Who was that? You sounded like you were in a heated conversation." Robbie was looking at him from across the room, though he didn't turn on any lights.

"No one." Laying down, he pulls up the blanket. "Night, Rob'."

"Night."

The next morning Rocky could hardly sit still, he was anxious to talk to the caller face to face, and finally put an end to her damned sick stories that could easily be lies. And finally when his second class was over, he hurried across the yard to study hall then into the Help line room.

He had gone through call after call but there was no word of the caller from before. In fact, by the time it had hit the end of the week Rocky was sure the caller didn't plan to call ever again. He even waited for about ten minutes, each day, before giving up and calling it an afternoon. He went to his other classes without a problem. No headaches, no weird buzzing feel. Just any normal week.

So much for face to face... Maybe he beat her to death... The daughter too. He shook his head_. I told her to do something about it, if anything happened to them it would be her own fault, I guess_. He opens the door to his room.

"Robbie? What are you doing here? I thought you had a class?"

"No. I was just taking a break from this one... I'm kinda tired."

Rocky thought that was weird. But, he didn't question it. Laying down on his bed, he closed his eyes. "I had a rough week." He mentions to no one in particular. Opening his eyes, he looks over at his room mate and smirks. "Robbie, what are you doing?"

Robbie blushed, turning his eyes away. "Wha- what're you talking about?"

Leaning up on his elbows, he sighs. "You know what I'm talking about, why are you looking at me?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

Rocky scoffs a laugh. "How do you 'not know' why you're staring at someone. It's very rude."

"I wasn't trying to be rude. Honest." Laying back on his bed, Robbie swings his right leg over his left, kicking it light up and down.

Sitting up now, Rocky mimics the boys position. "Than what were you doing?"

Robbie shrugs, sitting up completely as well. "It's just that- and don't take this the wrong way but-... You seem to be acting kind of strange. I mean, I know I haven't known you long but... you don't seem like the kind of person who's... Looking for trouble."

This confused Rocky, when was he ever 'looking for trouble', it made no sense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean with this _whoever_ that was on the phone last week. You were kind of rude to them."

"Rude how?"

"Rude like in... You practically chewed their head off when it sounded like they needed help." He plays with his fingers to avoid eye contact. He liked Rocky's eyes better when he didn't notice the green part much. It made him seem cold somehow.

"You don't understand though, this girl has been telling me these sick little stories about her and her boyfriend and how he sleeps with her the beats her, but when I tell her to get help she laughs and says she loves him."

"Maybe she's afraid of him?"

Rocky shook his head. "She said that, but she still won't leave him, and now there's a kid in the picture I'm really worried for her, but Amari says that she's fine." He sighed heavily, placing a hand to his forehead. _Great, another headache._ Rubbing it the best he could, Rocky's hands rub harder to ease the pain but it didn't seem to be working.

Robbie watched him a moment, before he slid off his bed and crossed the room. Climbing onto the bed behind the boy, he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Here, let me."

Rocky was skeptical at first, but eventually gave in and let the boy massage his shoulders. "Thank you Robbie. I really appreciate it."

"Heeey what are friends for."

Robbie actually had a pretty nice touch. He wasn't like those people who thought they could do it, then you end up suffering quietly while they make the pain worse. Robbie's hands moved over the ninja's shoulder blades, his thumbs between them brushing against the spine, flowing up the back of his neck. It was nice.

Rocky sighed, feeling more relaxed he leaned into his room mates touch. His headache was just a painful memory right now, the only thing missing was-... Rocky gasped. Robbie had placed his lips against Rocky's neck and he kissed him, once, then again so softly it was like a tickle.

Rocky froze, he wasn't sure if it were really happening or not, so casually he asks. "Robbie, what are you doing?"

Robbie's hands slid down his friends arms then back up them to his neck.

"Robbie stop it."

Realizing what he had done, Robbie quickly snapped to his sides, and he moved away returning to his own bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't... I didn't mean to- I just..." He was plainly embarrassed, his face was blood red with humiliation.

The room was quieted for a long time. Neither boy knowing what to say to the other. Rocky scratched his head a moment then climbed off of his bed and went over to Robbies. Placing his knee down beside the boy, he sits on the bed. Looking into the boys eyes, his grassy green locked with Robbie's ice blue irises. Rocky leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, just as softly as he had kissed him on the neck. Backing away, briefly, Rocky looked his friend over then smiled.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I don't care that you kissed me, I'm flattered." Moving from the bed, Rocky grabbed his car keys from the desk. "But you know, just because I'm not gay doesn't mean that I'm gonna beat you up or anything, I'm not like that... I gotta go."

"Wh-... Rocky, where're you going?"

"Out." He jingles his keys as an indication, walking over to the door.

"But where?" He stands going over to him. Now he was sure of it; Rocky's eyes were playing tricks on him. One minute they were green, then they were blue green, then they were just plain blue. It was freaking him out, he had never seen anything like it.

The ninja shrugs, shaking his head. "I don't know, but, I'm going somewhere... you can come if you want."

Blushing, Robbie quickly shook his head. "No, that's okay. I need to study anyhow."

Rocky nods. "I understand. See ya."

"Yeah. And Rocky?"

"I won't tell anyone."

Robbie seemed to relax after that, he even smiled. "Because, I'm not... you know, but I don't..."

"So you're Bi... I get that... Later." He waves a hand, walking out, closing the door after himself.

The road was pretty busy that night. Everyone must have had somewhere to go that was of importance, because the ninja felt as though he were waiting forever just to turn a corner at a light. He had to think. To clear his head. This week was tiresome and it would be nice to take a break from it. It was just too bad that Robbie didn't wanna come, but oh well.

Putting on his turn signal, Rocky glanced into his side view mirror seeing that the car behind him had done the same almost seconds after he had. _Hmm?_ Fliiping the handle down, just to check, Rocky saw that the car behind him did the same. _Hmph... I've got your game._ Looking left, though his blinker was on right, Rocky turned the car left after the vehicle in front of him could finally move out of the way.

Receiving a few honks from other, confused drivers; Rocky wasn't surprised to see that the car had made the same turn as he had. and it wasn't the first time he had seen this car. The first time was shortly after his brush with the cops. He went out late one night to get dinner for he and Robbie to share, and the car had followed him the entire way there and back again, pretending to go on by when he turned in at the campus. The only time he didn't see it was when he drove with friends.

I can't believe that bloated fool thinks I took that little girl. I've never even seen her before then, how he could he just assume like that. Turning left, he frowned seeing that, again, the cop did the same. _Fine. I'll just try to lose this guy._ Pressing his foot down on the gas, the car speeds up by five, over the limit of 60 miles.

Rocky's car bobbed and weaved in and out of other cars, slowing only once or twice when a car refused to let him by. The cop stayed on his tail though, they were after all trained to tail people. But Rocky knew he could lose him. Jerking the wheel to the left, he smiled seeing that the cop caught a light, but shockingly the man didn't stop, he went right under. Cars honked and swerved out of the way, but not one was hurt or even slowed traffic.

What is with this guy? Can't I just go out for a little drink. His phone began to ring, he picked it up after about a moment. "Hello?"

"There's a cop here Rocky, he says he's looking for you," It was Robbie. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the road... I'm... by a store- Save-A-Lot... What does he want?"

"He said he needs to talk to you about the hair sample, should I tell him where you are? Hey!"

Robbie had the phone snatched away from him, the cop pressed it to his ear to speak directly to the run awat. "This officer Manning, Samuel you have ten minutes to return to campus or you will be arrested." The man sounded dead serious.

"I'm on my way-... Aaaahh!" His hand came up to his head.

"What's wrong son?"

Rocky looks up to keep his eyes on the road, he had to stop the car. This headache seemed like the mother load, he was in so much pain he couldn't see straight. Rocky was gonna have to be late for his little chat with the officer because he was in no condition to drive. The ninjas car pulled slowly into the dark parking lot, then the engine turns off. There aren't many cars parked there so he doubted anyone would care if he stayed there a moment to rest. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his self down.

The black car that had been following him pulled into the lot as well. He wondered if the cop was going to bring him in kicking and screaming, at this point he would kick and scream because being moved with this pain was unbearable.

But the black car just made slow circles around his car, it was as though the cop had gotten confused.

Rocky's brain began to buzz again. _No, not now. I already have a headache._

The car stopped now, parking right beside his, but face the other direction so that the driver was next to the passenger side at the back of the car. The door opened and a leg came out. Slender and shapely, like a woman's leg.

Rocky tried to see who it was, but then his eyes closed and he blacked out from the pain. Falling over the wheel the horn honked, the sound generated through the silent parking lot for a while until the boys door opened and he was pulled off of it...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

One day later...

"Thank God it's the weekend." Colt was saying as he opened his eyes. He was always good at waking up in the morning. Unlike Tum Tum, who usually woke up but preferred to stay in bed rolling around until it was nine o'clock. He hated being up early in the morning. Rocky was a different story, he was usually up even before the sun, exercising or putting away dishes from the night before that still remained in the dishwasher and no one ever heard a sound of it.

Rocky... Colt couldn't get that call out of his head. His brother sounded so different somehow. I mean sure, he never really listened that hard to most of the things his older brother said to him, because most of it was just reprimands of the fun things he did that Rocky thought he shouldn't do. Who'd wanna hear that every day? But last week, his brother was just too strange to let go. Rocky had been to a party with him once, and he had gotten a little loose- hey, he danced with people, and that was as loose as his brother would get.

But not this time, it sounded as though Rocky had plans for more than just dancing that night. He sounded- well, truthfully he sounded a lot like himself. Maybe he was putting too much thought into it. It wasn't a big deal, and Rocky did say some friends invited him to go. He probably was just tired of being a stick in the mud.

With that settled, Colt slipped his legs over the side of his bed and walked to the door. He had to use the bathroom really bad. Going downstairs wasn't an option this early in the morning, so he just hoped his little brother hadn't gotten up yet so he could use his. Their mother finished the room at the end of the hall and as soon as Rocky moved out, the room was then given to Colt. He loved having his own room, to decorate it his own way.

Metallica posters here and there, a couple System of a Down. A funky little lamp that was shaped like a guitar at the base that had little guitar picks lining the rim- it was a present. There was also a very large stereo- which there mother was so glad she made the walls sound proof, to prevent them from hearing their sons latest purchased CD.

The color scheme was blue with black all over. The only part that remained white was the ceiling. But he didn't mind.

Crrrreeeeak. The wooden door announced his arrival. Looking around the room, he smiled seeing that his little brother was still plastered to the bed. 16 or not, Tum Tum still acted like a little kid. Sleeping with one arm thrown carelessly over his forehead like a helpless damsel. Colt had to laugh to his self. He was gonna miss the little guy when he got out of the Douglas house to attend college next year. He didn't think he'd go but eventually, and with a long sturdy talk from his father, Colt decided it was the best plan to just go.

He wondered if he would be room mates with Rocky. That might be kind of fun, if college were having any kind of effect on his personality. But then again, maybe not. He didn't wanna always be crowded by family, it was time he was his own person. Yeah, he would make sure he was close enough to his brother, but definitely not rooming with him. Besides, Rocky told him that they had already given him a room mate, some kid named Ivan. He wondered how well that was going, the poor guy, Rocky probably already gave him a thousand word long list of things to do.

Yanking up his pajama pants after relieving himself, Colt washed his hands at the sink. Glancing in the mirror, he frowned at the little pale streak of drool that marked his face. Lathering his hands, he gives his face a thorough washing then turns of the water. Smiling at his new face, he turns off the light exiting the bathroom.

"Breakfast." Leaving the room, the sounds of his brother stirring from sleep filled the air. With Tum Tum, it could be four in the morning, at even the word of 'food' he will wake up. "Go back to sleep Tum, I'm having cereal."

His little brother groaned, rolling over, falling back to sleep.

Colt smiled confirming that he would definitely miss the little guy. Traveling downstairs, he pressed the 'on' on the television to get some life in the background. Eating in silence made him think of a nut house. He wasn't sure why, but it does. _News... News... Spongebob... Ed, Edd, and Eddy... Noooo._ He had his fill of that show, his little brother was ruthless watching those damned marathons they showed every Thursday evening. Settling on MTV's Morning music, he strolled into the kitchen to scrap up some food.

Gathering the needed items: A bowl, spoon, milk and a box of cereal Colt sits down at the table and helps himself to some Cookie Crisps. It was the only other cereal in the house aside from the flakes that their father buys. Munching on the little chocolate chip cookies, Colt watched the television from where he sat at the table. Seeing that he was on a terrible angle he picked up his bowl and moved into the living room. Why not, he's the only one awake and who would know?

No sooner had he made his self comfortable, did the front door open and his father walks in.

"Dad!" He stands. "I was just..." He began to explain but his father waved a hand.

"I don't have time for that... I'm swamped with this case of a missing little girl."

"I thought that was the police's job." He sits back on the couch.

"Not always," Sam dropped his briefcase onto the kitchen counter, then he loosened his tie. He had a rough night. Everything kept coming up blank for him. One minute he thought he might have some idea of where this child might be, then he was sent in another direction entirely. The Commissioner told him that he had some breaking evidence in the case but so far he hasn't contacted him about it yet... It had something to do with hair, was the word of mouth around the station.

Colt regarded what his father was saying, the guy always got so high strung whenever a case was- how can he explain it... Out of his hands. A case his father knew he couldn't solve and probably never would. "What does she look like? Maybe I've seen her around and didn't notice..." Colt really wanted to be helpful, and there was a chance he could see missing kids, he was always out and about in the city. Only he never really paid much attention to his surroundings.

"I doubt it, this little girl was taken in another town but there's a chance that the kidnapper brought her through here. That's why they opened the case with us." The man was busy searching through his briefcase for something he obviously wasn't going to find, so he closed it then returned to the living room.

"So, I could still look. Maybe Tum's seen her? How old is she?"

"Seven." He put his hand up in defiance. "And I'm not going to discuss cases with you anymore."

"Well Dad, remember when Synder was out and he kidnapped us?"

"Please, you're mother still treats you like children because of that."

"Yeah, but if you had told me about the case back then, I wouldn't have been off on some jag that Grandpa was helping him."

Sam cocked his head, furrowing a brow. "Son what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Rocky told me that Grandpa was coming for us and that we should give him a hand by getting out ourselves. I thought that he was a traitor and just gave up on him..." by HIM, he meant their grandfather.

"So?" He sits down in his arm chair, massaging his temples.

Colt shrugged. "So think about it, I would be willing to give up thinking that there was no hope... Don't be the same because you think we're kids who don't know anything."

That was true. Sam did, no matter how much he denied it, treat his kids like they need super vision more often than not whenever he or their mother wasn't at home. He sometimes still had an urge to call a babysitter for Tum Tum when they were sure Color would be out at night. Maybe they could help him. "Alright, you win. Her name is Noelie Gonzolas, she's seven years old and was taken from school ten days ago... She's 4'0" tall and has long black hair, in fact I have a picture." The man slipped a hand into a hidden pocket of his coat pulling out a long school photo of the little girl.

Colt placed his bowl on the coffee table, taking the picture. "Hmm... I've never seen her, but I'll remember to keep an eye out." He hands the picture back.

"Thanks son. I'm gonna go to bed, don't let that bowl leave a ring on the coffee table, your mother will kill you." Standing, he yanks his jacket free of his body, discarding it to the chair he was once in. Then with a nod to his son, he walks upstairs.

"Night Dad." Colt picks up his bowl and walks it into the kitchen. The brunette dropped his bowl into the sink then looked out the kitchen window. It was strange, but he could have sworn he just saw someone looking in at him. _Naah, it's probably just a squirrel._

"Will you get off of me!" Robbie was shoved into the commissioners office by a rookie cop, who was more than happy to, make a bust on someone. "Jackass!" He straightened his clothes out, brushing a hand down his chest.

Robbie had been in class when the cop, Officer Bailey, showed up and dragged him off to the police station on charges that he didn't know of. And the guy was none too gentle about it.

"Ivan Ballarini, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a kidnapper." Said the Commissioner.

"What? What kidnapper?" He felt an officer grab his arm. "Get off of me..." He said to the man. "What kidnapper?"

"Your uhhh, little room mate at the college."

"Rocky? He didn't kidnap anybody."

"Mmm hmm." The man stands, walking around the side of his desk to sit on it in front of the boy. "Well, Rocky, as you call him has been under suspicion of the kidnapping of seven year old Noelie Gonzolas from school half a month ago."

Robbie furrowed his brows. "I think you've got the wrong person here. Rocky is no kidnapper."

The man cleared his throat loudly. "Are you aware that uhh, he had a sample of the girls hair stuffed into his pants around the gentle area?"

"Yeah, I was there when that happened."

"Oh so you saw him with the girl?"

"No!" Robbie yanked his arm away from the cop that held him. "Look Commissioner, Rocky is a great guy... I haven't known him for but two weeks but I know he isn't the kind of person to kidnap anyone."

"Mm hmm..." Commissioner Wayne was speaking to him as though he wouldn't believe a word he said.

The man could be standing right there beside him and some... purse thief could run by and snatch a woman's purse, but this man would look right at him and say 'Did you take that woman's purse.' It was infuriating!

"So you mean to tell me you met him just a little after the child was taken?"

"I don't know... what the hell are you talking about?"

Commissioner Wayne looked at officer Bailey, shaking his head. "Kids these days have no damn respect for the law... Mr. Ballarini, do you wanna spend the night in a holding cell?"

"I don't even know why you brought me here!" He was beginning to make an uproar. This was outrageous!

"Samuel Douglas, didn't aaahhh, come home last night." He paused for a while. "...You seen him?"

"Not since he went out last night... I called him after one of your goons came to get him." He wet his lips. "I haven't seen or heard from him after that."

"Uh huh... Well, if he's a nice as you say he is, you'll let me know when he contacts you right."

Robbie looked apprehensive. He didn't wanna rat on Rocky, he was just worried about where he was. Guy goes out and doesn't check in at all. Robbie was up all night wondering what had happened to him, mostly because he thought that it was his fault it might have happened. Stupid, stupid! Why did he kiss him! ...But, Rocky kissed him back, and he wasn't entirely sure but he knows he felt something behind it- far away, but something.

"Rich' let him go..." The commissioner returned to behind his desk, taking a seat.

Officer Bailey dropped the young boys arm and stepped aside. "Sir?"

"Now listen, the minute the very minute you get off the phone with your little room mate you call me."

"What makes you think he'll call?" Robbie retorts with his nose turned up.

"Because I have a feeling he'll call you... Call it a hunch." The man made a cocky remark that he should pay for. But Robbie knew when to back down.

"Fine." With that said, Robbie walked out of the mans office, slamming the door.

Once the boy was in the parking lot, he pulled out his cell phone then dialed Rocky's cell number. If he was out somewhere, partying or... whatever. He would have to pick up his phone, right? Listening he only heard the ringing of the phone. After a moment, his voice mail came on. The dark haired boy waited it out, then spoke.

"Rocky where are you? The cops are looking for you but, I'm sure you already know that." He paused a moment. "Listen... if you're gone because of last night, I'm sorry... I had just assumed and I guess I was wrong... Call me, okay? The cops said to let them know if you contact me, but I promise you I won't... Well, that's it, bye."

Closing his phone, Robbie looked up into the sky.

The sun blared down on him, hot and inviting. It promised good things, days like this. But somewhere in the pit of the boys stomach, he felt a sickening dread that something was terribly wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ever since Samuel Douglas was young, he knew he was different. It wasn't so much the little things like, his love for nature and preference of talking to animal as opposed to people. No, it wasn't anything like that. Maybe Sam felt different from the crowd because he was a vegetarian? But that couldn't be it because he knew lots of people who didn't eat meat either.

Although, there reason was for saving animals, where as his was just because he simple didn't like the taste of it anymore. But Sam knew... He knew the real reason he was different from other people.

Since he was ten he had been seeing things. No, not things people. Dark people. It happened one night when he woke up to get a drink from the kitchen. Rocky had tossed and turned nearly all night because he couldn't sleep, he had a nasty headache that night and it didn't seem to want to go away. So like anyone, he figured a pill would help him and a glass of water. So down the stairs he went, and as he crossed through the living room he saw something move on the couch.

Pausing where he stood, the ninja looked through the darkness assuming that it was either his father or mother there for some reason, but when he spoke to them and they didn't respond, he figured he was just seeing things. Why talk to it and make yourself look crazy, right? Only when Sam made it into the kitchen, gathered his things and was ready to leave the dark figure was at the entry way of the kitchen, watching him.

He was so startled he dropped his drink to the floor. His eyes went wide with shock, he didn't know what it was, or whom it was. But it worried him that it was there.

"Umm, hi." He said quietly. If he were going to speak to it, why make yourself heard.

The shadow didn't answer, like he expected, instead it vanished without a trace. Sam's body was shaken as he ran back up to his bedroom that he shared with his younger brother Jeffery. Closing the door, he turned the lock on it then dashed over to his bed. Climbing in, he pulled the blanket up and shook violently. Was that a ghost? He wondered. It couldn't be, there was no such thing. Then what? What was it!

Calm down Sam, it was just your imagination- it's late! I'm tired, and I'm seeing things. He held his head, shaking it lightly back and forth. _I should wake Colt up, he can come check it out with me, it might come back._ Peaking his head out of the blanket he found himself eye to eye with whatever the dark shadow was! He thought about screaming, he thought about attacking it. He and his brother had been doing ninja since they were smaller. Rocky started first around the age of five and then when Colt was old enough he joined in too. Yeah, he could defend himself if he had to. But when the figure just moved away from him, he calmed himself down and dismissed it as seeing things.

But it never stopped, the older Sam got the more he began to see. In fact sometime after he became Rocky, strong, solid, cool as granite rock, he began to talk to them. He would as them who they were and what they were doing. They would tell him they were just passing through, and meant no harm. He asked why he could see them, they told him they didn't know.

It began to happen so frequently, Rocky just believed this was normal for him. Seeing these people or things. So he let it go, but one day he made the mistake of talking to them out loud in front of others and his father nearly had a fit. It was strange for Rocky to have a talking to when all he did was speak to someone the others couldn't see. That night,

Rocky had woken his brothers up and asked them to look in the corner where one of them were standing, he asked them if they could see them and they both laughed saying there was nothing there but shadows.

After that, Rocky kept seeing the people to himself. He never thought that would go away, but eventually the people stopped showing up and he felt normal again. Well, what people defined as normal. He himself thought it was strange to no longer see the people when he has seen them nearly all his life.

Yeah, Rocky guessed that those events is what led up to him feeling strange from the world and isolated. He never had a crowd to fit into. Colt had found his way into the cool kids, Tum Tum found his way with the loud rowdy kids, but Rocky he brought home an assortment of people. Defined nerds, cool kids, goths, street kids- any kind of person he could try to hang out with but there was no one out there like him.

Then that strange girl came along... She kept telling him that they were so much alike. That they understood each other- belonged together. But he didn't wanna believe her. Rocky had found a place for himself amongst the common folk and he was satisfied with it. But then to have this girl come along and dredge up a part of his past that he tried to bury was wrong. He turned her away and she kidnapped him. He resisted and she ran off.

Hmm, now that he thought about it, she was the only who cared enough about who he really was- but he wouldn't let himself believe that. Maria was insane, and he isn't. Maria... he hadn't thought about that name since he had been rid of her. Why would he think about her now?

I guess when you find yourself in times like this... You tend to think about weird things. Rocky felt his brain floating. Was he asleep? Where is he?

Rocky smelt mildew as his body began to wake up. It was so strong that he began to cough from it. When his mouth opened, he could taste the mold as well and it made him feel worse. There was also a distinct taste of dust mixed with it that was blowing up into his mouth when he drew in a breath to cough. He tried opening his eyes, but they wouldn't budge_. Great, passed out drunk again_. He figured. But something was wrong this time. As Rocky's body became alert, he could feel cold, _real_ cold- all over! Rocky tried with all his will to move his hands, slowly, one finger at a time his fingers wriggle.

Good start... Now if I could just open my eyes, he tried again. With luck this time, his eyes cracked a bit, but they closed again almost instantly. _I have to try harder... shock my body into it_... Rocky took in three heavy, and thanks to the air wherever he was, thick breaths. _One... Two... Three! _His eyes snap open and his vision adjusted, he had to blink several times to comprehend what he was seeing. Black... Perfect black... Complete and utter darkness.

The ninja made a startled sound as he sat up. Was he blind? No. It didn't feel as though he were- but can you feel things like that? Waving his right hand in front of his face, he frowned. _Could they be back! Are the **others**,_ as he used to called them._ Surrounding me? _There was a low rattling sound behind him, and he to face it. _Don't panic Rocky... I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this... Just relax and try to find your way_.

Leaning over onto his hands and knees, he began to crawl. The ninja winced in pain as his knee scraped against the floor. _My pants_? Sitting back on his legs, it wasn't long before Rocky felt his butt press against the back of his legs. He gasped sharply. There was no way... He couldn't be?

Running his hands up his chest, legs, and mid-section, Rocky's mind burned when he discovered that he was completely naked. Panic was setting in. He rocked back and forth, trying to steady his ever picking up breathing. _No... No don't freak out_. His hands came up to his arms rubbing them, as hard as he could. The boys nails were beginning to scratch him to bleed but he didn't stop rubbing them. He wanted to run, but which way would he go? It was so dark that he couldn't see his own hand, as pale as it is, in front of his face!

As he rocked, the rattling sound picked up and something brushed between his shoulder blades! A startled sound escaped his mouth. There was no echo after it, so wherever he was must be either filled to the brink with items or built so heavy you could burst a lung before anyone heard a sound that came from you.

Frantic the boys hands reached behind him to grab the thing that was touching him. Smooth and thick, there were little slats between each thing that was linked together. He wasn't sure but it could be a chain. Quickly, his hands then moved to his neck, surely enough there was a large metal brace there that the chain hooked itself to. He was chained up!

No! No, no, no, noooo! Standing, Rocky turned on his heals and bolted. His bare feet slap against the cold floor with every step he took. _If I just run, maybe I'll find a door._ He figured. Big mistake. "Hhhuuu!" He was jerked back abruptly, after what felt like twenty steps, and he dropped down onto the hard cement floor. He whimpered from the pain of his head coming into contact of the floor and a bit of the chain. Not only that, but the jerking strained his neck painfully.

Nausea kicked in then. The ninja rolled over holding his stomach. _Keep it in, you don't wanna get sick_... Taking a few deep breaths, his breathing had gone from heavy and strained, to one of hallowed fear. Getting back down onto his knees, Rocky grabbed a hold of the chain and followed it to wherever it was attached. _Here._ He taps a large hook that's cemented into the floor. Getting a tight grip around it, Rocky leaned back and pulled. "Rrrrrrr- Ah!" His hands slipped free. Getting a better grip, he tries again. "RRRRRRR!" His hands slipped again, this time sending him backward.

Pounding a fist onto the floor, "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed, in confused rage. When his breathing began to calm down he wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball. _How did this happen? Where am I?_

The boys eyes filled with tears, Rocky could tell he was in trouble, how could he not be. Someone had taken him, he was sure of that. The ninja's right eye twitched. He wasn't alone, he could tell that for sure now. It was strange though, because it wasn't due to his abilities as a ninja. No, this was that buzzing again. A crackling sound that happened long ago when he was in middle school. A feeling that tied in with that strange girl Ma-...

A giggle sounded somewhere in front of him. His head whipped up. He tried to stare through the darkness but saw nothing. His breaths came out of his mouth, louder than before. "I-..." Rocky had to swallow. His voice was strained after his neck had been abused from the collar. "Is someone there?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Is someone there?" The voice repeats, a hint of humor in the words.

Rocky blinked for a moment, then tried again. "Yes... My name is Rocky, Samuel Douglas, and... I can't see anything. Where are you, maybe we could help each other."

The person giggles again.

"Please don't laugh... I'm.." He hesitated. But he couldn't lie, not at a time like this. "I'm scared... I don't know where I am... I don't know- please stop laughing." His voice sounded frantic.

"AaaaaamaaaariiiiiiAaaaaamaaaarrriiiiiiAaaaaamaaaaarrriiiiii..."

He knew that voice, he knew it all too well. "Amari... Where am I? Where have you taken me?" More so, how did she take him! The last thing he remembers is... being in the room with Robbie. Robbie had kissed him, and now he's here. Wherever _here_ is.

"AaaammmmaaaaaarrrriiiiiiiiAaaaammmaaaaarrriiiiiii." Her words jumped up and down as she shouted. It sounded strange, kind of like she weren't really saying her name, but instead something else.

A-ma-ri-A. A-ma-ri-A.

The ninja tried his hardest to block her out, but her words filled his head. So loudly that it was like she were shouting it directly to his brain.

"Llllisten to meeee. Aaaaamaaaarrriiiiiaaaaa."

What was she trying to say? He didn't get why she would repeat her name over and over like that. _Amari-Amari Imaria- Why was she saying the A like it were an I?_

The girl stopped her little chanting song and began to laugh.

Rocky could hear her feet shuffling across the floor, trapped or not he backed away. "What are you talking about? Why do you keep repeating yourself!" He sat back on the floor, holding his hands over his member. It may be pitch black, but the girl could have had night vision goggles or something.

But no sooner had he done that, did a bright spot light come on, aiming right at him. Raising a hand he covered his face. Well, he wasn't blind, that was a good sign. But there was someone there. A dark figure coming toward him!

"Amari! Please, help me!"

"Aaaamarrriiiiaaaa."

"Why do you keep saying that!"

"You have a pretty selective memory my love."

Love, what is she talking about now? The frightened teen wondered.

"Listen to my song lover." She was closer now, he was beginning to make out the girls body and some of her features. No. It couldn't be her. "Aaaamarrriiiaaaa, Immariiiaaa." Finally she was right before him. Standing there. Her slender body clothed in a short pink skirt with a black flower print, she also wore a sweater jacket over a beige tank top. Short length hair, he wasn't sure of the color- maybe blonde, could be brown.

But when she bent over in his face, his skin turned white as a ghost. She was the girl from the club! She IS-...

"I'mMaria." She ran her words together like in her song, so he could understand what she were saying. Maria's smile screamed with intense feeling of love that's been betrayed and from the glint in her eyes, she planned to pay Rocky back ten fold.

"M- Maria..." Rocky whimpered.

"Hahaha," she laughed gaily. "No need to cover up my dear," she swats his hands away from his crotch. "I've already seen you and I think you're beautiful. Like a handsome, golden prince..." The insane girl knelt down before him.

"Please... You can't do this to me, I-..." he shakes his head, trying to shrink away.

"I can do whatever I want to you." She stands again. Spreading her arms as she backs away. "And I plan to do a lot my love." A laugh escaped her lips. "A LOT!"

Lights came on all around him. Florescent, bright, with a loud hum generating from them. As scared as he was, Rocky looked around at his surroundings.

He was in some sort of cell! Well, it seemed more like a basement. A moldy, run down and impossible to escape from, cell room. It was decorated with a twin sized bed, set at the far off wall to his left, the bed is placed in the center of the wall. It had pale white sheets on it that, thankfully, looked clean. A small pillow lay at the top of the bed, and a blanket that looked like a cut up joke lay over the sheet. To the right, there is a sink with a gross, molded mirror over it and beside that is a toilet, small white and also very dingy. The only thing giving the place any life was the light bulbs.

But what scared him the most is that nothing was hidden. Nothing was behind a door or curtain. This room was completely bare to the world, so that they- or at least Maria, would be able to see him no matter where he was, or what he does.

"I trust you like your bedroom?" The girl said getting his attention back on her.

"No!" But he wasn't saying this to her question. He was saying it because as she spoke, Maria was backing up toward the exit.

There was a set of prison bars from floor to ceiling behind her, closed off by a prison door beyond the bars was the rest of the room. There wasn't much space left beyond that to walk, as most of the room was where Rocky sat. The room before him was inhabited by a simple wooden chair where the girl must have been watching him through the darkness. How long had he been asleep? What had the psychic girl done to him while he was out?

"You're going to be here for a long loooong time my love. We're going to rekindle the flame between us."

"There was no flame!" He shouted, mostly because he was so afraid he was unaware of how loud his voice was coming out.

Maria merely laughed. "That's not what it felt like that night at the club... When you kissed me, brought me to a private place where we made out..." she stepped beyond the barred door, closing it after herself. Taking out a key she shoved it into the small hole locking it off. "You were ready to make love to me, but no... you weren't ready yet. So I turned you down, you were so upset by this... so I decided to let you have a little fun with me."

Maria leaned against the bars and smiled. "I'll leave you alone to fill in the blanks... It's lunch time and our daughter needs to eat. If you're lucky, I'll bring you something too." Kissing her palm, she blows it to the boy.

Rocky turned his face away.

Maria only laughed at this and walked away. There was a solid door behind her that looked to be made of metal. On that door was a single window, he could guess, was for peaking in at him from time to time. And as she waved good bye to him from beyond that window, the lights cut out and she was gone.

Rocky's heart pounded in his ears as reality was really beginning to sink in. He was locked up somewhere in a basement, with that mad woman, Maria. And from the way she managed to turn on the lights without touching the switch, Rocky could tell she was a lot stronger...

...No.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Sorry for the late update but I've been putting off my lessons in order to type so I had to catch up. But now, I'm done. I'm a kaijudo master! Hahaha. Thank you for your reviews, you're opinions mean a lot to me. Nellie a.k.a Lighter.

…………………..

Chapter Nine

When was to soon to file for a person as _missing?_ Robbie found his self pacing the dorm room he shared with Rocky, left to right, then between the beds up and down, waiting for his phone to ring. He has been doing this since he came back from the police station. He thought for sure Rocky would have called him by now. The room felt so eerily quiet without the blond.

Robbie left two messages, did his friend not get it? And if not than what happened to assure that he didn't? Now he was getting ahead of himself. Rocky said that he was a ninja- which in term means he can take care of himself easily. But what if he is in trouble and for some reason he can't defend himself?

"Ring dammit!" He snaps at his phone. "Ring!"

But the phone remained silent. Picking it up, he nearly tossed it at the wall when it began to ring. Quickly the brunette yanked the receiver from its base. "Hello? Hello? Rocky, is that you?"

"Oh, so I take it he hasn't made contact with you yet." Came the smooth tone of Commissioner Wayne.

Robbie bit his tongue before he said something that he wouldn't regret. "No, he hasn't."

"Mm hmm... I'm gonna take your word for it because from the way you called out, you sound like you genuinely don't know where he is."

"I don't!" He tried to keep his self from shouting at the guy, but dammit all, he could get even the calmest person riled up!

"I'll keep checking in with you then."

The man was about to hang up when Robbie called for him, "Stop! Wait... What if something's happened to him? What if he's missing?"

"Than we instantly file him under direct suspicion of the kidnapping of that little girl." The man replied without hesitation.

"That isn't what I meant." Robbie yanked a hand through his hair, gripping it so hard he thought his scalp would bleed. "He wouldn't just up and disappear- at least I don't think he would. He could be hurt or something, he's been having these bad headaches lately- what if he had a car accident?"

"Than he had a car accident and the highway patrol would have picked him up."

Sighing angrily, Robbie continued to protest. "Don't you get it! If Rocky had taken that little girl, why would he come back to school?"

"To cover his tracks."

"Than why would he report the hair in his pants to you?"

"Do I really need to say it? He's your friend, you would know how his sick mind works."

He was at wits end now, this guys relaxed accusing voice was beginning to sicken him. And without another word, he slammed the phone down on its base, then he hurled it across the room in anger. "Fucking pricks!" He spat. "...God Rocky, where are you?"

He looked at the clock and frowned. 10:45 p.m. Rocky has been gone a night and nearly a whole day now. Where is he?

Rocky's teeth chattered in his ears. He curled his self into a ball on the floor to keep warm. He would have liked to get into the bed, at least, but he was still chained to the floor so he couldn't reach anything. But for the past... well, he wasn't sure but since Maria had left him, the ninja had been trying to get free. Pulling at the chain from the base, then pulling at the chain by his neck, until finally he just quit and tried crawling to a new location.

He failed time after time, he had even broken his finger nails on the cement floor. But luckily they weren't bleeding. That was all he needed, some kind of infection due to an open wound on this nasty floor. At last, Rocky just gave up and tried keeping warm by shrinking into his self. What a fine mess this was. Locked away in a cell while some madwoman lurks around planning your future. His body began to shake now. Rocky was sure that if he didn't get some warmth soon, he would get hypothermia. Where is Maria?

Bbbbbbooooooooouuuuaaank!

Sounded some weird- alarm? Lock? He wasn't sure what the noise was, but a short moment after that, he saw the girls head appear in the glass window of the thick metal door beyond the cell bars. The door swung open after a thick thump the locks, letting the girl in.

Behind her is a dim orange light that shined into the room but to a short distance. It is the same orange light he had been staring at for the longest time to keep himself sane. He hated looking into nothing but darkness. Much to his surprise, Maria didn't speak to him, she dropped a towel off before his cell door, a wash rag along with it, then turned away leaving again.

"Maria?" He spoke, his voice was dry and cracked on the first 'A' in the girls name.

She didn't seem to hear him, that or she had ignored him completely as she moved out of the room again. Rocky rolled over so that he was now on his stomach, and he sat up. Maria was gone for a little while, once returning she had a large tub in her hands and behind her, came several metal buckets of water, scraping harshly across the cement floor. It was strange seeing the buckets come into the room on their own mind, but he could only guess she was using her kinetic power to bring the buckets in.

Is that why she couldn't hear me? She's too concentrated on her task to hear my voice? He watched her silently, trying to figure out what she planned to do with him. Although with that tub, towel, washrag and water, he could take a good guess_. ...That's right! Maria told me that she was born mute, and with her powers she can hear me speak_.

Maria looked at the boy, a smirk coming to her face once she set everything down. "My, my..." She projected the words to his brain making it seem as though she were speaking out loud. "Aren't we the little chatter box tonight. I thought you would be asleep by now. Most of the men in my life cried themselves to sleep the first night."

Rocky winced as his brain began to buzz. It happened any time the girl spoke to him. "It's night?"

"Well of course it is..." She walked over to the cell door, unlocking it. Stepping inside, she walked right over to Rocky and he scooted back, as far as the chain permitted. Maria just laughed. "Why are you scooting away from me?" Looking up, she squinted her eyes briefly. The lights blinked on, glowing and humming loudly with each one that came on. "I was only going to unchain you. You do want that don't you- I could always leave it on."

"No! Please... unhook me." Though his body was visibly shaking, causing the chain on his collar to rattle.

Maria howled with laughter at the sight. "I love this, I love watching you shake like that. Don't you know Mamma loves her little Rock'ems." She took a step closer to him with every word she said. "And she would never do anything to harm him... if he listens to her." Taking out the key, she unlocked his collar.

The heavy piece of metal dropped to the floor with a clank. His hands came up to his neck, massaging the pain away. In all the time he had been trying to free his self, he scratched his neck up pretty bad, and the collar, itself, is so tight that it pretty much made his skin red and raw in only a few short hours. "Thank you." He muttered.

Ignoring his words, she points behind her. "Step over to the tub and climb in," the insane girl instructed. "It's awfully cold down here, I wouldn't want you to catch your death because your bath water has gone cold."

Covering his member with his hands, Rocky, reluctantly with shaking legs, stood and walked over to the tin tub, stepping inside. The tub was no larger than a second grader, so he has to bend his legs just to be comfortable.

Maria walked over to the tub, picking up one of the buckets of water along the way, then she dumped it into the tub around the ninjas body. It was so nice and warm, Rocky couldn't help but sigh in relief to have heat touching him again. Maria smiled at this.

"Yes, it's nice isn't it." She grabbed the second bucket, dumping it in, then a the third. "You know, in the slave days, the master would take the bath first... and if the slave were lucky, the master would let them bathe in their water afterward." Then came the fourth bucket and fifth. "Doesn't that sound romantic?"

Rocky didn't respond, he just sat and stared. Like a dummy that needed a hand to move.

"Well doesn't it?" The insane girl splashed a bit of water in his face.

"Yes..."

Narrowing her eyes, Maria pulled back her hand and smacked Rocky across the face as hard as she could. The boy grunted from the impact and turned his head. "DO NOT just say things because Mamma wants to hear it! _Do you understand_!"

Rocky nodded quickly, he would have replied but his head was swimming. The girl must have projected pain into his mind because there was no way her thin arms and tiny fist could hurt him like this. It felt like his head was going to break in half, but just as soon as it hard started it went away.

Maria finished pouring the water into the tub; the water was high enough to cover over his belly button and no higher. Grabbing the wash rag, the blonde dipped a bar of soap into the water and lathered it between her hand and the rag. Rubbing her soapy bare hand over Rocky's chest, she then scrubbed him pink with the other hand that held the rag, giggling as she did so.

The ninja bared his teeth from the roughness of her washing, but he didn't make a sound. Maria observed him a moment, then spoke. "This is nice isn't it?"

Rocky shook his head.

"Good boy, we learn fast don't we..." She ran her bare hand down his back. "You know, in the old slave days, if a master liked a slave as much as I like you... they would do nice things for them, give them privileges that the other slaves don't get."

"I don't want anything from you." Rocky hissed. But he kept his gaze on the water.

"Sure you do... you want something to wear don't you? I know it's cold down here." She looked around then back at Rocky. "And I'm sure you want the collar removed so you can be free range. Right?"

He couldn't say no to that. He didn't think he would last long down here with out clothing. And he surely didn't want to continue wearing that painful collar. "Right." His voice was tight and unhappy. He couldn't believe how weak he was being and why? Maria is so much smaller than he is; he scrunched his eyes as water rushed down his face while she washed his hair, so why couldn't he just shove her aside and run?

Rocky jumped out of his skin feeling the girl run her finger between the crack off his butt. Maria laughed playfully, chanting. "Tickle, tickle, tickle. Ahahahahaha!"

Growling, Rocky grabbed the back of the girls head. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" He snapped. Danger flashed through his eyes for only a second before they returned to their normal frightened state.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

Maria looked positively carnal as she balled the rag into her hand and stuffed it into the boys mouth along with her fist, shoving the captive boy under the water. Mentally, she jerked his legs from under him so that his head would stay down. "You want to play rough with me!" She yelled into his brain. "Mamma can play rough too!"

Rocky writhed and struggled to sit up, but the girl had a grip like a bear. "You have nothing on me baby! Not yet!" Her fist went further into his mouth. "You want air? Will you be good?"

Water splashed from left to right over the tub as the boy struggled to get up. But Rocky managed a nod and just as soon as she was sure he meant it, the crazed girl helped him up. Rocky inhaled the air quickly, choking on the dampness from the water that went down it because of the rag. He leaned over the side of the tub, coughing and spitting.

"Crazy bitch!" Rocky's mind shouted, though he wasn't sure when he thought it. It just seemed to pop out of his head. Was there someone else in the room? No, of course not, besides the voice sounded like his own...

Maria smiled again, picking up the wash rag. Like nothing had ever happened, she began to wash his back again. "In this house, Mamma makes the rules, right Daddy?"

Rocky nodded, continuing to catch his breath.

"In this house, we get cleaned up and then we eat." Dropping the rag in the water as though it were worthless now, she stood holding Rocky's arm in her hand. "Come on, up up. Time to get out."

From guidance Rocky managed to stand, his breathing going back to normal.

"I'm going to dry you off, and bring you your new pajamas since you were such a good boy." She pet his head.

"But what about before?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh that..." she thought for a moment. "You were just upset, most of my men are... I'll let it slide on the first day, besides, it's as you always say... You would never hurt a girl. I feel perfectly safe in my little Rock'ems care." Running the towel over his body, Maria stopped a moment then handed it to him. "Looks like you're gonna have to do this yourself. I have a few things to take care of in the next room." Walking abruptly out of the cell, she closed all doors, locking them.

Much to Rocky's delight Maria had left the lights on. He could at least be glad for that right. And food and clothes. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could sweet talk her into letting him go. If this situation were anything like the shed when they were kids, it wouldn't take long. Maria is so love starved she would do anything to get it.

"You keep thinking that here, and your ass is dead." He heard the voice plain as day. It sounded a little bit away from him, but that couldn't be because the voice... is his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rocky turned his head from left to right in confusion. "Is someone there?" He asked, then mentally slapped his self afterward. _That's right Rocky, on top of possibly being born a freak, be the only guy in the world who talks out loud to his conscience._ Shaking off any remnants of the words, Rocky continued drying his self off with the fluffy towel. His hands run up and down his body in a hurry as if the girl would suddenly drop what she were doing to gaze in at him from beyond the other side of the cell bars. Rocky wished he could take an honest bath to rinse the girls horrid touch away but that would have to wait until he was out of there first.

Once done, he moved the towel up to his head and hurried to dry his hair faster than he had dried his body. If his face should get covered for even a second he might miss the creepy psychic girl entering his room. His room... _Maria said she had something to do in another room? Was she talking about down here?_ He dropped the towel to his waist then wrapped it firmly around his self. He was glad to be covered up, even if she would rip it away from him when she got back, he will have at least had this brief moment of comfort.

Looking over his shoulder he realizes, now that he is freed from the collar, that his bladder is full. Walking over to the toilet, Rocky raised the towel a bit and relieved himself. No sooner had he done this, does his stomach growl letting him know that he needed to eat. _Well that's not gonna happen... I can't trust what she gives me, it could be spiked- or worse- poisoned... No, I can survive without food as long as needed. _Rocky then turned to the sink. Part of him didn't want to make any noise to alert the girl that he was being active, but he knew he had to wash his hands, it was sanitary.

Brushing his index and middle finger across the toilet handle, the white porcelain jiggled back and forth as the water in the bowl splashed and sloshed up and down until the water drained down into the hole. _Very stealthy._ He thought sarcastically. Going over to the sink, he turned on the water and washed his hands. That was a lot more quiet than the toilet, the plumbing job with that seemed almost flawless. Once his hands were washed he reached down, drying them on the towel. All the while he did these things, Rocky avoided his face in the mirror. He didn't want to look at it. He couldn't.

Walking over to the bed, he frowned. It looked like it would slide to the floor if anyone heavier than the sheets and pillow were to climb onto it, but Rocky took the risk; his feet were so cold he thought they would surely turn blue in the next hour. Hour. _I wonder what time it is? What day? I'm almost positive I've only been down here for a day._ Turning so that his butt met the bed first, the boy sat down with caution of his weight. The bed creaked for a second, but remained perfectly still, standing as though it had seen its share of heavy weights and compared to them Rocky is a feather.

Drawing his legs up, he curled his self in and sighed. _I wanna go home..._ He thought through tears. _I don't wanna go through this again... Robbie, Mom, Dad- **somebody** please... find out that I'm missing._ He hated to whine like this, in fact he out right loathed it. But in the rich silence of the room with no sound but the hum of those damned lights, that was all he could do. No! _No, I am strong and solid... Cool as granite rock... I can't let myself be defeated like this. I **will** get out._

"Keep saying that and it may come true."

There was his subconscious again, trying to get his attention on its own. How was this possible? How could he hear his self speaking without actually thinking the words. He had thought things just moments ago and, he himself, heard them as he thought it. But this... It seemed like he were speaking to himself as his self. But that couldn't be? God, it hasn't even been days and he was already losing his mind.

"Dinner!" The girl announced, entering the room. If you could call it a room. She held a tray in her hand containing something under a silver cover, a glass filled with something red, and a single rose in a vase. "Are you hungry?" Maria's lips curled into a smile.

Rocky jumped at the sound of her voice in his mind. She would always do that to him, he would never get used to someone being in his mind. Ever! Especially some demented girl who has lost touch with the world. He bit his tongue, glaring at her. He was hungry, yes, but that doesn't mean he has to let her know that- or give in to her.

"I made your favorite dish." She said approaching him. Placing the tray down, Maria hopped onto the bed bouncing up and down once or twice before stopping.

Rocky grabbed a hold of the skinny brass headboard as though he could steady the thing from falling once the girls weight came down, and so hard at that, but the bed remained sturdy and unbreakable.

"I'm proud of you... _Very_ proud." She wrapped her arms around him. Rocky shrank away. This didn't seem to offend the girl as she waved him off. "Gosh, you're so shy about sex you won't even let someone hug you... It's not as if you've been _raped _or something."

Rocky felt a chill run through his spine. The way she said the word 'rape' made his mind and body scream. Maria had used the word like a toy, a game of checkers of chess that she could take down from the shelf and display anywhere to use to her own vocation.

"You know Rocky," she removed the cover over the food on the tray. "If you keep being good to me, I'll keep rewarding you, and then you can have a very nice room like all the others. I can put green up on the walls, give you a nice warm carpet that you and I can," her hand dropped down to his groin giving it a squeeze. "Play all night long on. Remember? Like you told me at the club that night."

"I didn't do anything. And I have no memory of that night except that you were there." Rocky said as he pushed her hands away, shuddering again. And again his actions were ignored of its rudeness.

"Don't be silly baby, but I'm flattered that you could remember me out of _everything_ that went on that night." The girl had a knowing look in her eyes that Rocky didn't see, due to the fact that he was beginning to feel kind of dizzy. "Then here, you took a bath, you used the toilet- wish I could have seen you though." A mock pout came to her face as though the boy would see it and just as soon get up to do it again just to please her. She was out of her mind if she thought that would happen.

Rocky pretended to be more interested in what was in the bowl than what the girl was saying. "Soup..." He said rather flat. As flat as the bowl the girl had put it in. You take one sip of the red broth and it would be gone, but it was slightly filled up with vegetables. It smelled wonderful.

"Yes, _vegetable_, your favorite." Maria watched him with a smile on her face, hoping to catch a glimpse of joy behind those beautiful two tone eyes of his.

The blond smiled down at the bowl deliriously. He wanted to eat, he hadn't had anything in his system since... Well since yesterday at breakfast when he ate half a muffin with Robbie. Even the drink looked good, it smelled a lot like grapes- or some kind of berry. It made his mouth instantly dry; he hadn't had anything to drink since the day before, when he had dinner.

"Maria's a good cook isn't she?" Adjusting herself so that she is seated against the headboard, Maria wrapped an arm around Rocky pulling him close. He obeyed her, just as she would want, by leaning into her touch. If he played along, maybe now would be the time to ask to be set free. He wouldn't press charges. No harm done as of yet, so why be angry. "Let's take a big bite..." She scooped a chunk of vegetables onto the spoon, then held it over to Rocky's mouth.

Rocky looked it over with caution. It smelled all right. It even looked normal. But he could tell there was something wrong with it. "I'm not hungry." He said in a low mono tone.

"You're hungry, you just don't trust me. Do you?" The girl placed the spoon into her mouth, eating the food from it, she chewed and swallowed within three bites. "You see."

Rocky only looked at her with question. She could easily lie to him, she could easily not. He didn't know what to do. Why couldn't she just accept that he wasn't hungry and leave?

Maria frowned watching him think over what to do. She mostly was upset because she could hear every word he was thinking. "Rocky... If I wanted to kill you, I would have smashed into your car when we were on the road... I would have come out of the closet in that blasted study hall and beat you over the head with the phone." She saw his eyes widen. A jagged laugh shot from her. "Well how else could I have spoken to you over the phone. I may be good, but I can't project that far."

"You were watching me..." Rocky's vision blurred. What was that weird smell? "All that time?"

"Yes, aaall that time..." Her voice became low and seductive like when she were over the phone. "I saw you when you first moved out of your home- I was so delighted then," she went on. "I also saw you when you first moved into your dorm room. When you got your first room mate,"

"Did you see...?" His words kept trailing and his head lolled back and forth against the girls shoulder. He was having a hard time keeping himself awake for some reason. Was Maria doing this to him, or was sleep finally catching up to him since he's been up for a day and a half?

"I saw you when you and your room mate went shopping. I was quite surprised to see what you had picked out to wear. I would have thought you'd have gone a bit more conservative, like you usually do." Then her eyes narrow. "I think your little friend Robert may have somewhat of a crush on you though- trust me, I know these things."

"Maria... I'm so tired..." He closed his blue green eyes, feeling sleep take a hold of his lids as though now would be its only chance to have them closed, and it held on tight.

"Poor fool, he doesn't know though. I'm the only one for you... Soon everyone will see it." The spoon dipped back into the bowl, than she pulled it out, placing it by his lips. "Eat." She commanded.

Rocky's mouth twitched before it opened. He bit down onto the spoon that was shoved inside. Eating the soup gingerly, he closed his eyes again once he swallowed it all. "It's... It's good."

A smile curled onto Maria's face as she cuddled the boy. "Of course you're tired Rocky... Sleep now. Sleep as loooong as you need." Reaching forward to the tray, Maria grabbed the rose out of the little vase and held it to Rocky's nose. She spun it in circles at the tip, chuckling quietly. _Pretty little roses like you... Are always poison to women. You'll learn your lesson though._

Moving Rocky, so that he now rest his head against the headboard of the bed; the young girl got up from the bed, picking up the tray as she did so. Setting it down on the floor, she than looked down at Rocky's waist and grinned_. He's so cute trying to cover himself up... But that is not what this towel was intended for. I'm afraid there will be no clothes for you._ Sitting back on the bed, she removed the towel from his waist, rolling him only a bit to slide it out from under him. "Good boy, you sleep. Because when you wake up, you're going to hear the rules of the house then we'll go and pay a visit to our daughter, Pamela, and then..." She chuckles silently. "We'll start your training."

Sliding from the bed, Maria couldn't hold back the urge to lean over and kiss Rocky from his lips all the way down to- well, she wasn't quite sure she'd make it to the legs and feet, his mid section is just sooo _desirable_. "Later, you're not ready just yet." Turning, the psychic girl walked out of the room carrying the tray in hand. Locking both doors after her departure. Maria turned off the lights with the blink of her eyes, then she left the hall entirely.

Rocky lay on the bed, unconscious to the world, and yet he heard laughter pick up all around him. Laughter... So much laughter...

Sam slammed the front door to his house. He had a rough day at the office. Jessica, who is sitting on the chair frowned as her husband blew by without so much as a 'grunt' hello. Sitting her book down, she uncurled a leg from under herself following Sam into the kitchen. "Honey?"

"Dammit Jess'. I..." He sighed to cool himself down. He wasn't about to get flustered and shout at his wife. It was too late for one, and for two he didn't want to startle their two sleeping sons upstairs. Well, possibly _one_; it's Friday night, Colt is usually out somewhere getting into trouble. "I just wish that someone at the station would clue me in to what's going on. It's as if everyone has this big secret and they won't tell me."

"Aaaww," Jessica almost found herself laughing at this. He was acting just like a kid at school who found out that the minute one friend leaves the group all the others talk about them. It's a way of life- cruel, but true. "Well if you want I can call there wives on them- I know some of them too. They'll straighten this whole thing out."

"Funny."

"Hahaha, Sam please... tell me what's bothering you. What do you think they're keeping from you?" She sat down at the table, watching her husband fix his self a drink.

"I think they have some idea of who kidnapped that little girl, but they want to make the arrest themselves so they aren't filling me in." He sat down at the table across from his wife, taking a sip. "But what I don't get is why they called me in the first place."

"Well..." she shrugged passively. "You're F.B.I, they're small time police, they saw a chance and went in for it. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah..." Sam could understand that, when he was first starting out he tended to do things that were risky or under handed and look where it got him? "So anyway, how was your day? why are you up so late, waiting for Colt to get back?"

Jessica raised a brow to the question. "No, Colt's upstairs. In fact he's been up there since earlier at eight. I think all the pretty girls have someone already. But uh, the reason I'm awake is I'm waiting for a phone call from our other son, who has promised to call me every other day."

Sam laughed at this behind his cup. "Maybe our son has met some pretty girl and will be calling a little late."

Jessica glared at her husband in mock anger. "What woman could be more important than your mother?"

"Well..." Seeing the look on his wife's face as well as her crossing arms, he backed down on his comment. "No one! Shame on him, we taught him better than that."

"Exactly."

Sam laughed as he put his cup away in the sink. "Jess' come on to bed, if Rocky calls the machine will get it and then you can call him back and tell him that he has some explaining to do." Reaching out for her hand, he waved his wife to him with the other. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

The two walked upstairs arm in arm, not realizing that the ringer on the phone was turned down. and as they closed their door, they didn't hear the machine come on, nor the message that played as nothing but dial tone...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Robbie walked down the hall to the study room where they held the teen help line activities. If he wanted answers as to where Rocky was that was where he had to go. It has been a week now and Rocky still hasn't shown up. He was beyond worried now not knowing what to do about it. He would have liked to call Rocky's parents. The ninja has mentioned that his father worked with the F.B.I, surely he would care that his son has turned up missing. Or possibly, because of himself, ran away. But that didn't seem like Rocky to him. The running type. He seemed more like the type to stick it out no matter what, that was the guy he was introduced to and came to know.

The door squeaked open as he walked into the room. His eyes surveyed the area to locate the teacher in charge of the place. He was nowhere in sight, but he saw a couple people looking at him so he turned on a smile to make himself seem friendly. Which he is, but he needed answers and the slightest wave of bad air wouldn't get them. Approaching a girl who seemed to be looking the hardest he sat down in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Robbie." Reaching across the table for the girls hand, it was shaken then he drew it back.

"Tabatha... Aren't you Rocky's room mate?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"Why yes, yes I am. in fact- Rocky is just the person I wanted to talk to you about..."

"O-kay... What do you want?" Tabatha cocked a brown brow, wondering what the boy had to say.

"And don't freak out but... Have you seen him recently- or heard from him, a phone call or anything?"

The girl thought for a moment, then sighed shaking her head. "No, I just assumed he had gone home over labor day weekend. Why, is something wrong?"

Robbie considered the question. He didn't wanna cause a panic, but come on it's been a week and there wasn't so much as a note left on the door for him. So something has to be done. "Yeah, I think that Rocky has been hurt somehow."

Tabatha's eyes widened. How could Rocky be hurt? He seemed fine the last time she had seen him.

"That's why I asked. Has he been acting weird or, did he say anything about leaving anywhere?"

He was drawing attention now, people in the room were watching him and the girl speak. They were either eaves dropping or like with Rocky, wondering why someone looking the way he does would hang out with a girl like Tabatha. But he didn't care. If they wanna be uncivilized then let them. He was here for Rocky, not to make new friends.

"Hmm, come to think of it..." she raised a painted finger. "Rocky was waiting for a phone call, he said that three times that week when I asked him if he wanted to walk back to class with me. I just stopped asking the other times I'd seen him doing it assuming the same answer."

"The phone call... I'll bet whoever he was on the phone with knows where he is..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, someone had called him one night, he really chewed them out too-"

"Chewed them out?" The girl interrupted. "That doesn't sound like Rocky."

"I know, but he really was upset by the call."

"Come to think of it... he seemed to be getting this call every once in a while that always seemed to upset him... do you think that could have been them?"

"Could be, he did ask how they got his cell number."

"God... I hope he's ok... Do his parents know he's missing?"

"No. And I don't know their number to call them." He dropped his head, defeated.

"That's okay. You can check the phone book. Since Mr. Douglas is a cop, I think they're listed."

"Thanks! I think that'll really help me out a lot." Turning out his best smile, he laughed when the girl blushed. "I've gotta go check for the number. Thank you again, Tabatha."

"You're welcome..." Her breath seemed taken away as the cute brunette swept out of the room.

Sam Douglas walked into the police station carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and his brief case in the other. He couldn't believe how hysterical his wife had gotten over the fact that their son hadn't called at all last week. He tried explaining to her that Rocky was a mature responsible boy, who is now in college. He can't always be expected to call home to his Mommy to make her feel better. Their son is fine, studying hard, and getting his work done.

She swore and said that if he didn't call by the middle of this week she was going to go down to that college herself and give him a reason not to forget. Kissing his wife good bye, Sam said good bye to his sons and left for work. He didn't have time to listen as his wife spoke of responsibility.

"Can you believe it was his _son_?" Officer Bradshaw whispered.

"Ssshhoooot," the other officer ran a hand over his bald head. "If that were my son, I think I'd wanna know what happened."

"Commiss' says that it's not Douglas' place to know." The black man leaned forward to whisper to his friend. "He says, if Douglas was to find out, he would only try to hide his son."

"If he hasn't already. I heard the kid couldn't be found since that night he was called over the phone. Plus, the officer we had tailing him was _drugged_ so that he could get away."

"Get out."

"No foolin'... Man there's a whole lot a wrong shit goin' on around here." Officer Bradshaw shook his head. "Man I can't imagine what a nineteen year old boy plans to do with a seven year old little girl anyway. Shouldn't he have a girlfriend?"

The other officer shrugged.

The door opened and Sam walked in. "Hey guys, what are you whispering about?" Even though he knew it was 'he', that the other cops were whispering about.

"Eeeh?" The two cops look at each other wondering what to say.

"It's nothing. We were just discussing the case."

"The Gonzales case?"

"Nope, nope the uuuhhh, Mansfield case." Said the other cop.

Sam cocked a brow. "Mansfield? That was... four years ago, why bring that up, was there a break?"

The two cops shook their heads. "Nope. It's just kinda funny... Teen boy disappearing like that at school, never to be found. It's strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's a lot like what happened to that little girl." He dropped his paper cup into the trash. "I'll keep checking in if I find out anything about the girl, focus on the cases we can solve, instead of the ones we can't. Okay guys."

Both men nodded, watching the agent go into his office.

"I feel sorry for him. If the Commissioner changes his mind, Douglas is gonna have more problems than his kid is he's ever found."

"If he's ever found, guy could be in Mexico with that kid by now." Bradshaw shook his head. "Sure like to know the mind of a criminal. Then this case would be over and we could take our own vacations."

The phone rang in the Douglas house. Jessica was washing dishes while in the living room Tum Tum sat on the couch, posture relaxed, flipping channels. Colt was out, as usual, doing something with his friends.

"Moooom phoooone!" He called over the running water.

"Pick it up sweetie it might be your brother." She called, then muttered under her breath. "If he knows what's good for him."

Tum tum sighed in frustration, she was ruining his TV time. Reaching to his left, he snagged the black phone from the base and said in a dull tone. "This better be good, Rock'. You're making Mom mad."

"Hello. Who is this?" An indifferent voice asked.

"Hello? Rocky?"

"This is Robbie, Robert Ballerini."

"Oh, wrong number. Bye-..." About to hang up, he heard the voice shouting through the phone.

"Wait!"

Sighing again, this time in agitation, the young boy brought the phone to his ear again. "Yeah?"

"I'm calling _about_ your brother." his voice was frantic now, thinking that he would be hung up on. "Is your mother there? who is this?"

"Rocky's brother, Michael." He flipped the phone to his other hand so that he could continue flipping channels. "How do you know my brother?"

"I'm his room mate, please is your mother there?"

"Yeah, hold on." He didn't even move the phone from his face as he shouted. "Moooom! Rocky's room mate wants to talk to youuuuuu!"

"Tum Tum, you're sixteen years old. Stop acting like you're ten." Jessica was drying her hands on a towel when she entered the living room. "Now what is it?"

"I don't know, here. It's Rocky's room mate, Robbie."

Taking the phone from her son, Jessica walked back into the kitchen. "This is Mrs. Douglas, go ahead."

"Mrs. Douglas, this is very important. I need to know if your son came home over the holiday?" Robbie was afraid to say anything to her really. Women are very sensitive when it comes to their kids. But she had to know.

"No, he didn't. And when you see him, room mate Robbie, please tell him he's in a lot of trouble." Her voice was playfully stern.

"Please don't joke this is serious." Robbie breathed into the phone.

Now Jessica was beginning to worry. The answering machine message had nothing on it but blankness, though it said there was a message. She just figured Rocky called but hung up thinking it was too late. "What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Douglas... I think something happened to your son. He left one night, for a drive and he never came back. I think he's trouble, a car accident maybe something else. I'm not sure." He wet his lips. "But, either way, he has not been back since that night."

Jessica could swear she felt her heart stop. All this time, she had just figured, maybe he is busy, but no... all this time her son has been missing. And no one knew about it.

"I would have called you sooner but I didn't know the number."

"No, no that's okay- have you told the police?" Jessica's voice was frantic now. So much so that it caused her youngest son to look at her with worry. "What did they say?"

"That's another thing, there's some... missing little girl." He shook his head. "I think her name is Noelie- something?"

"Gonzales?"

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"Well, what about her, what does she have to do with this?" Jessica was now moving to get her coat and things. She had to get to the station and talk to someone- quick!

"The police think that... Rocky took her. That's why he disappeared."

That seemed strange. "Why would they think that?"

"Because... It's a long story, can you meet up with me?"

"I'll be right there."

"No, come to the coffee shop across the street. I'm wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans." He was quiet a moment. "I'm sitting on a long red couch by the back wall."

"Alright, I'll come as soon as I can." Saying good bye, she hung up her phone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tum stood and walked over to her.

"I'll tell you later. Wait for your father to get back and tell him that I went to the coffee shop by the school campus." She shrugged her jacket on, then grabbed her car keys from the bowl by the door. "Don't let your brother leave when he gets back."

"But why? Is it Rocky?"

His words were unanswered as the door slammed shut after his mother.

Grumpy, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Man, no one ever tells me anything."

Rocky woke up with a tight pain in his chest. He coughed violently, turning on to his side incase he needed to sit up. He couldn't catch his breath, the air down there was far to thick for that. Pressing his face into his pillow, he took a deep breath then slowly let it out. He had to do this at times when his lungs were over filled with air. It usually worked, and with luck it did this time as well. Once his breathing was steady, he looked around the darkness.

Where am I? He wondered. _I feel like I've been asleep forever... But that can't be..._ He heard the sound of tight panting from somewhere in the room. _Is that me? no, it doesn't sound like me... Than who?_ A light came on by the metal door in the room. It was open! Did Maria leave it open on accident? _Maria. I remember now. I'm in a cell, somewhere with her..._

Pressing his hand down onto the bed so that he could sit up, his hand pressed into a piece of paper. Gripping it, he flipped it open. It was far too dark to read what it said. At least on the bed anyway. If he got closer to the cars he probably could use the light coming from the door. As he moved to further sit up, he heard the rattling sound behind him. No wonder he was choking when he woke up, he was chained up again. Probably so he wouldn't escape while the door is open. But then, why would he escape with the cell doors still closed. Rocky didn't have time to think about these things; getting off the bed, he fumbled.

His body was obviously week from lack of food. It made he wish that he had eaten more of the soup she had brought him, no matter how meager the portions were. But he also couldn't think about that either. As much as he would like to go back to the past to ensure this didn't happen to him, he knew he could not. So he could only look to the future when he would get out. Holding the bed for a bit of support, Rocky steadied his self then tried walking again. this try had a bit more ease.

As he got closer to the cell door, he noticed that it too was open. A_m I dreaming? Maybe, something happened to her, and I'm free!_ The thought of that happening just seemed stupid. How could anything happen to a girl that could control your thoughts. No, this was a set up, and he wasn't about to take the bait. Walking out of the cell doors, he tilted the slip of paper toward the light.

Upstairs. You have ten minutes. Maria. Was all it said.

Ten minutes? From when! I don't have a watch! and who knows how long I've been asleep! Frantically, Rocky hurried over to the chain to unhook his self- if that were possible- but when he got there and felt around for the chain, there wasn't one to be found. _What the-...?_ Feeling the collar, he took notice that the chain was there. But apparently not his chain. This one went somewhere else. Looking at the door, he frowned. The chain was going in that direction, which meant he had to go out that way.

Upstairs... Do I wanna know what's up there? Do I wanna know what will happen to me if I don't go. Figuring out which one would be less damaging he followed his chain out the door.

The hall was just as ragged and barren as his cell. The walls covered in fluffy green mold. The floor felt damp to his feet. It smelled too. Keeping his attention to his surroundings light, Rocky pressed on after his chain. His breathing growing more shallow as he walked. He felt fear touching him, like a person with long bony, cold fingers that ran up his bare backside. His breath stopped in a gasp when he came to another door. He had to know. He had to peek inside and see if anyone was in there.

Standing on his toes, he peered into the little box window. Rocky's eyes almost popped out of his head seeing into the light up cell room. Inside, there was a lovely decorated bed with silky sheets, he guessed, and a large soft blanket. On top of that the walls were painted in a beautiful red color, rich, like wine in a glass. Looking past all the other little luxuries in the room, chairs, clean toilet and tub- there was even a small box of what looked to be chocolates on a desk! The only thing off about the room was a large painting of a body, about 15, maybe 13 hanging on the wall. He looked serene, if Rocky had to describe it. almost too serene. He began to wonder if the boy were in there or not.

Realizing he didn't have time to look around, the blond continued down the hall. But anytime he came to a door curiosity got the better of him and he peeked in. Each room was more lavish than the last and more detailed. As though Maria had made it so whomever was in the room was... happy. That didn't seem like her at all. But then her words returned to him, running his blood cold.

"_If you're good. You can have rewards._"

How many times has she done this. He knew her when he was 15. There was no way a 15 year old girl could be doing all this. Unless, in some weird way, Maria was _older!_ It wasn't entirely impossible. There were people who were around 30 going to college but looked to be his age. The girl could have faked her age to get into school, but then... Why was she living with her aunt? Too many questions, he'd better just keep going.

Rocky made it to the end of the dimly lit hall way. There was a large set of double doors before him. They were held open as well. He guessed so that the long chain attached to his collar could rest on the floor. That was fine with him. He didn't think he had the strength to push them open on his own. Once past the door, he glanced over his shoulder. No turning back now. There was just five small steps before him then a wooden door.

Gathering his courage, he walked up the stairs. Rocky grabbed the door, and with shaking hands turned it. It creaked lightly and he could hear a tiny laugh playing through his mind. This was different from the one that laughed at him in his sleep. This one was female and definitely Maria.

"Come on, come on. Don't be shy." She was saying to him from another room.

Rocky glanced around for about a second before pressing forward. He had been in a small kitchen in a place that was- as far as he knew- made of brick. Through there, he came into a living room, a very lovely living room, but he didn't have time to think in detail, as Maria's piercing eyes caught his own in a stare down.

She was in an arm chair, legs crossed and looking quite relaxed. Parting her legs, she smiled and said. "Come kneel."

Rocky guessed that she meant between her legs, and he obeyed. down on his knees he came, one hand crossed over the other, head bowed. Maria leaned forward in her seat, patting his cheek then head like he were a dog. "Good boy... My dear Rocky. I think it's time we had a little talk..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Maria held onto the back of Rocky's head, holding it dearly between her palms. "You're such a beautiful boy Rocky. Faaar more beautiful than any of the others I've brought down here."

Rocky turned his eyes left then right. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to comment on that or not. So he remained silent.

"Rocky, when someone pays you a compliment, you thank them."

Not true. But Rocky figured he'd better listen. "Thank you." His voice was as young as a twelve year olds from not being used in so long.

Maria continued to pet the boy. Her attention wandering from this part of his face to that. "Your eyes are remarkable. I've never seen anything like them." Leaning forward she kissed each temple, then backed away with a giggle.

"Thank you."

"I'm curious about your knowledge of punishment for bad people, bad deeds... Do you know how to make a person crack my love. How to get what you want when you want it."

Rocky shook his head. He knew but he didn't want to think about it at the time.

"There are many ways... One, is by simply torturing them ahaha, can you imagine how fast you can make a mouse find cheese in a maze... if you _shock_ him at every turn that's incorrect." Maria closed her eyes. "I can... I can play with fear Rocky."

The teens body twitched at this. He had no clue what she would do to him, but it didn't sound good.

"I know what scares you most... I've seen _everything_ about you. From beginning to-.. well... I can't see into the future quite well enough, but I'm learning." Her eyes opened and she looked at Rocky's face. Titling the boys head so that his eyes met hers she smiled.

"Back in the old days, if you wanted to get your wife to tell you something- if you thought she to be cheating on you... A man would _cut_ her hair off. A woman's joy is her vanity... threaten to take that vanity and you now hold the world of her information in your hands." She began to pet him again. "Do you know how to squeeze a man, Rocky?"

He swallowed hard, shaking his head. He wanted to look away, but her eyes were so intense, he was sure he'd burst into flames if he did. As though those eyes were the only things keeping him safe... for now.

"Simple... You take away his dignity- his _priiiide_. I can crack you, Rocky, if you don't listen to me."

"I will listen." His voice was quiet as his head dropped back down.

"I know you will." Maria's smile became cocky and she slid down in the seat to a more relaxed position to show off the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "...Lick it."

The command was clear, plain, and simple. It also _wasn't_ going to be done. Rocky's eyes narrowed to the slits of a cat, his head lowered to the point where his chin touched his collar bone. "No." The boys words weren't mumbled or stammered in anyway. He rejected her words, plain and simple, just as Maria had asked of it.

The girl titled her head back laughing carelessly. "Oh Rocky, that's so cute how you say that as if you have a choice." Removing one hand from his head, Rocky soon felt that bare side come into contact with the arm of the chair. HARD!

"Aaahhh!" His eyes closed as pain washed through his body.

Again Maria laughed. "Oh my sweet baby Rocky, you have lovely bed music... I looong to hear you sing for me." Placing her hand on the side of his head again, she let her fingers play in the blood on the side of the boys head. It was almost like she had gone into trance. Lifting the captives face, so that he could look at her she spoke in a melodic, sadistic tone.. "Rule number one, when I talk you listen. If something is asked of you- _obey-_ without question." Yanking his face quickly to hers she sneered barking. "DO WE UNDERSTAND!"

Rocky nodded frantically. his vision swimming.

"Good... Now... _Lick it and like it._"

Rocky's mouth went dry. He couldn't believe he was going to do it, he didn't want to. He truly didn't want to. But he was so weak from hunger, that if Maria were to hit him any harder he would surely black out and there was no telling what would happen to him if that happened. Leaning forward toward the girls crouch, he took in a shuddered breath then stuck out his tongue and did as she asked.

Maria giggled and moved her hips forward on contact. "Much better... See how nice I can be when you listen."

Rocky hated himself for being this weak. Why couldn't he just run. Could she really stop him if he did? _I'm strong and solid... I can get out of here. I can get out of this. Strong and solid... Pull from that Rocky, I have to._

"You won't...Aaahhh!" she sighed in pleasure. "..-be escaping anytime soon, my love. Rule number two, if you want to ask a question, you ask if you may first."

Rocky nodded, never pausing his actions. It smelled so horrible. A lot like that scent that was on his pillow back at the dorm. _So Maria was there, in my bed_... _That stupid bitch_. _How could I be so dumb_?

"You're dumb because you're weak, just like when you were a kid."

Both Rocky and Maria looked up hearing that. _So I'm not crazy, she heard it too. Some one is trying to get my attention. _He quickly brushed a hand across his mouth to wipe the girl from his lips.

"No, I'm sure it was just the television. Tut, tut! Back to work." She pressed his face into her vagina. "Rule number three, you are nothing more than a slave here. You are my fuck toy. I can play with you however I want, when I want. I am the queen." Her words faltered a bit as she sighed again. "You are good at this... I might just..." Shoving the boys face away, Maria caught her breath shaking her head. "Enough..." She pants. "Truly you spoil me lover."

"I'm... glad, I could... make you happy." He lied.

"I'm glad you can too." Her mouth twist into a bitter, tight, little smirk. "Rule four... If I am not here... you are to watch our daughter until I get back. I think the two of you need to get better acquainted, you always leave before she gets a chance to know her father. You're all fuck mommmy and never let her have fun."

"If I can ask a question...?"

"Go ahead." She began to pet his hair again. The insane girl loved the softness of his hair, she especially liked the blood that gave it that red spot like a ball of fire to his head. _Hmm hmm,_ she chuckled. _Be careful Rocky, cause if you play with fire, you get burned._

"Who is our daughter? I've never met her before. Have I?" His voice was so weak he could scream. He felt like his life were fading from him every minute he spent with this demented girl.

"Our daughter, Pamela? Surely you remember her? You met that night when we came home from the club. Well... actually, we were just at our hotel that night. But for the time being it was home.

"I'm sorry... But I don't remember that night to well. Please, tell me what happened."

Maria looked him over, then smiled an honest smile. "You speak as though you were someone else then... Someone must have slipped you a roofy and you didn't know it."

Rocky looked down embarrassed. He knew she was getting at herself. That much Rocky began to remember, they kissed and something went down his throat.

"That night when you and I left, we had a little fun in my car. You were so hot for me right then I thought you would- tear my clothes off and fuck me in the front seat! But I pushed you away, pappa bear. I told you we would wait until you could come home for good, then we drove off to the hotel to pick up our dear Pamela."

None of this was coming to Rocky's recall. He must have done some serious blocking out for this to not even sound like his actions.

"Once we got there, you looked Pamela over and squealed with delight. I had never seen such fire in your eyes... It was electrifying! Ahahaha." She threw her arms in the air as though it were happening all over again. "You and I were on the floor rolling around kissing, you bit my lips little lover but I played back."

Then that means Maria was the one who scratched me.

"I did nothing of the sort." She said in a playful tone. "I merely... Nibbled your ear and cock, nothing wrong with that. It was Pammy who scratched you."

"Pamela?" His eyes went wide with horror. _Please don't tell me I tried to rape a child?_ Rocky didn't think he could handle hearing that. Or having it come back to him if his memory returned.

"No no..." Maria was reading his mind as though he were speaking out loud. "But... you got so excited when she saw us that you grabbed her up, asking her if she wanted to join in. I know you were just messing around, but when she scratched you... I don't know I guess you just lost it."

"Did I... hit her?"

"No, no... you did something much more fun. You held her down and cut all her hair off!"

"What!"

Maria began to laugh heartedly at this. "If you could hear her wails! Oh wait you did! Ahahahaha... She tore into you like you were a prize in a cracker jack box. I finally pulled her off of you then you took her into the next room- ha, I don't know what you did in there but when you came out you insisted on stuffing her hair down your pants." She pushed Rocky's shoulder. "I thought that was so kinky that I helped out, we would have gone further but... I don't know you got a bad headache, so I brought you home."

Rocky blinked lazily. _"That's a fucking laugh, you showing compassion."_

Maria looked around the room. "It seems one of my little friends has decided to speak tonight. I'm gonna have to pay him a visit."

"Maria, if I can ask... Who are all those other people in those rooms?"

"Oh them? Rocky... Don't be so jealous. You're far better looking then all of them, ha! They're not even gifted like you and I. I only needed them to try my experiments on... you know: how long a person can last without food or drink, how much oxygen is needed to survive. That sort of thing."

Rocky wet his lips wishing he hadn't as he could taste a little of the girls discharge there. "Are they... Dead?"

"Yes." Her voice showed now kind of concern of care. "One starved to death, one killed himself by- of all things drowning in the toilet." she burst into laughter remembering this. "The other... a very handsome- though not as handsome as you, mixed Hispanic boy Alfonse Mansfield, he's still alive. Nearly dead, but very much alive and very loyal to me."

"Hmph, more like afraid."

Looking in the direction of the kitchen, Maria shoved Rocky aside so she could stand. "And as you can hear, the other boy some how went nuts and got out. I suppose he escaped, but other than that I think he still wanders around in the house."

"You haven't found him?" Rocky asked, wincing when he saw her hand come up to strike him.

"I won't hit you, but always remember that you _ask_ before you speak. But no. I haven't found him and I suppose he is somewhere in the house. Now go to your room. I'll visit you later." Unhooking the collar on the boys neck, she dropping the chain to the floor.

Rocky nodded, quickly standing to leave. On his way back to his room, he made sure not to look at the other doors this time. The paintings inside. He didn't want to see the girls museum of kidnapped children and teens. It was to gruesome to think about. People starving to death, drowning themselves. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take any of it!

Maria watched her lover disappear into the darkness of the hall. With the blink of her eyes, she closed the large double doors.

Bbbbbbaaaaauuuuuuuoooooonnnnk! It sounded after Rocky, making him run faster.

Maria touched a hand to her breast, brushing it past the nipple. "Why Rocky you tease." Smiling, she turned on her heals and headed upstairs to her bedroom. The light in the lavish living room turning off with her departure.

"Did you know that stripping people from the things they need will get you what you want?" She was speaking into the mirror or her vanity. "Fresh air, food, time...Hahaha, that one is my favorite of them all. But most of the time, it's the clothes. People will bend to your every will to be dressed and covered from the peering, judging eyes of the world." Maria's smile danced like fire off and on her face. "Wouldn't you agree Rocky?"

Tilting her head slightly, her eyes reflected in the cut out holes where Rocky's eyes should be. The same as her lips where his mouth belonged. Maria had a life sized picture of Rocky's face glued to her mirror. But the eyes and mouth were missing, so that she could gaze into her own like they were his, and watch her lips move with the same thought of Rocky.

"I'm afraid of you Maria. Please don't hurt me." She made him say.

"Why Rock'ems, I would _never _hurt you... I just want you to be mine forever."

"I will... I tried to deny it, but I love you. I'm just afraid that you will be tired of me."

Laughing again, the girl leaned forward kissing her reflected lips on the mirror. "My amor, I would never tire of you."

"Please lover," Rocky was saying. "Come downstairs and fuck me. I need you so bad."

Maria began to rub herself, watching her eyes in the mirror beyond Rocky's face. They half lidded and closed every so often. A smile came across her face. "You like to watch me do this, don't you?"

"Yeeessss," she made him moan. "Please come to me."

Thinking it over, the demented girl stood from her seat. "I will. I just have to freshen up a bit. I wanna look sexy for our first time." Tapping the nose on the picture, she playfully giggled to the bathroom as though Rocky were chasing her in there, his hands pinching at her butt. The door closed and the water to the shower started up.

When Rocky was safe- well, as safe as he could be inside his cell, the door automatically shut after him. The ninja climbed onto the bed, curling his legs in as he trembled with tears. He could still taste her in his mouth, on his tongue like sticky film. Placing a hand over his mouth, he hurried over to the toilet and emptied his stomach. It came out in hot angry gushes, some from his nose causing him to gasp and choke. His stomach turned a bit, but he wasn't done. Shoving his finger down his throat he allowed his self to throw up once more before he gripped to sink, and with all his strength pulled his self up so that he could rinse his mouth out.

With luck the water was clean, and he needed something cool to go down his throat. It was unbelievably cool. Kind of like when it was winter time and the pipes froze making the water cooler as it rushes through the icy tunnel to the faucet_. Did she bring me some place out of the city? California water usually needs a minute to get cold, because it's so warm there_. He didn't want to think about being out of the city. Right now, Rocky just wanted to sleep and forget that any of this had happened. Who knows, if worst came to worse he could always drown his self like that one kid did.

"Aahahahahahaha! You are so damn pathetic!" There was that voice again. Rocky looked everywhere but saw no one. Glancing at the door with the window, he was a little scared to think that some crazed boy was standing out there. Maria had said that she and apparently HE, were the only two in the place with a gift. But who knows...

"Aaaahhh," he grabbed his head as it began to pound like a jack hammer. "Not now..."

"Yes now... because if I don't do this... you're dead Sam."

Rocky bent over curling into a ball, his mouth hung open in pain that wouldn't escape him by sound. "No!" Standing, as hard as it was, he hurried over to the bed falling down on it. He wanted sleep to take him. He wanted to forget about what was going on. But the voice only sounded closer.

"Are you starting to get it now Sam?" The voice asked him.

"No! Who are you?" Rocky almost spit his voice as so strained in pain.

"Good question, very good question... Who am I?" The voice took on a kind of cocky mocking tone. _"I guess you could say... I'm you... you are me... We are **us**." _The voice began to laugh again.

"No! Shut up! You're not making any sense!" Rocky screamed at the top of his lungs. The voice only began to laugh louder.

"Come on crybaby... Let me out. Let me help you get out of here."

"Rrr, I can't let you out... I'm stuck too!"

"Saaam is afraaaaid to get heelp!" The voice called out.

"Stop it! Stop making fun of me and help..." He was almost crying.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Rocky's eyes turned red as tears stung them. "Get out of my head! Get out..." he sobbed. The voice laughed. Lower this time and then right into his ear it said.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And as if it had never happened the voice was gone. Same as Rocky's headache. His body tried to clam down, his breathing thick and heavy in the moldy air. With force, he peeked open a wet, burning eye and glanced around the room.

He was alone. But wait!

A hand came over the side of the bed, gripping it as though it needed a hand to sit up. Then another, after that came a thick head of ashy blond hair. Rocky's eyes widened in horror as he was then greeted by a pair of rich grassy green eyes.

"No..." He whispered.

Sure enough, the face before him smiled, sinisterly, as it came higher and higher over the bed, coming face to face with him.

"It can't be..." Rocky whispered lower than before, his entire body shook.

"Hello Sam... BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The other boy titled his head back laughing heartedly. Rocky couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was now staring eye to eye with his self...!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: For this chapter Rocky will be called Sam, so that you don't get confused. Rocky will be Rocky, or Cocky Rocky. I'll explain a bit more in the next chapter if you're confused in this one. Watch out for language. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this. Nellie.

…………………

Chapter Thirteen

Stumbling backward, Rocky fell from the bed landing hard on his butt. He winced for a second before scooting away from-- whoever that was trying to impersonate him. "Stay away from me! You stay away!" He shouted. Rocky didn't stop scooting until he was on his shaken legs, and he staggered backward until he was pressed into the cold cell bars.

"Ahahaha," this _false_ Rocky laughed, briefly clapping his hands. The teen didn't hesitate to advance on him, smashing him against the bars. His face so close the two boys could have kissed. "Maan, this is cool.."

"Leave me alone..." Rocky shudders. "Stay away!"

Rocky supposed he wouldn't have been so afraid if Maria hadn't told him about the boy that had escaped her and could possibly be somewhere in the house still. Then there was the unstable fact that the escapee had gone nuts.

"Tisk tisk, you know Sam. I've heard of being afraid of your own shadow but- your own _reflection_? That's just _embarrassing_!" The imitation grabbed Rocky's face, turning it to him, his green eyes meeting his blue green. "Sam, look at me... I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm your biggest fan!"

"I don't wanna look at you," Rocky squeezed his eyes shut. "Maria sent you... into my thoughts to make me think that I'm going crazy- or you're that escaped nut, and you have freaky powers too... you've been talking to me," Rocky rambled, twisting and turning his head trying to free himself from the other males hand. "trying to make me think that you're my friend--"

"I _am_ your friend."

"You can't be! If you were, you wouldn't be here right now!" He yelled.

The false Rocky shook his head. "If you want me to back off just say so... you've shoved me aside your whole life- and yet, when the chips are down you try to draw strength from me... Hmm? Now tell me again how that's fair?"

Rocky's trembling stopped, he turned his head looking this-- _fake_ over. He truly did look like his twin- minus- the fact that his eyes were green, his hair was a smidge darker and, as he just now noticed, a lot longer, drawn into a braid. This boy was also dressed in what looked like... hand me downs, or stuff they give the Good Will people. A striped black and white shirt under a large green coat with a pair of gray jeans. This boy- whoever he is- is also very dirty, with patches of black grease on his cheeks and forehead.

"Who are? And why do you look like me?"

"Because Sam, I _am_ you... or at least... a part of you." The boy explained. Even his voice sounded like his own- granted a bit cocky and sarcastic, but just as his own. "Come on... I'll explain everything to you, if you sit and listen to me. Once you understand than I can help you get out of here."

"How can I trust you?"

"How can I trust _you_?" He stood so that he was now looking down at the naked huddled mass that is his own reflection. "You do nothing but feed me with your lies of self doubt, and you're asking if _you_ can trust _me_? I've been trying to get you to listen to the truth since you were _nine_. But no, no one ever listens to that voice in the back of their head." He walked over to the bed, braid swinging like a cats tail, then he sat down.

"Lie?" Rocky got up walking over to the bed as well. He was hesitant, but he eventually sat down next to the strange boy.

"We don't have much time..." The boy said. "I don't care if you believe it or not, but I am you. I'm the you, you don't wanna to be."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you, flat out what I am... I'm not in denial about anything, like you are." The other male placed a warm hand on Rocky's shoulder. "I am your alter ego... _I_ protect you from shit that you can't handle... you created me when you were eight... I've been with you since."

Rocky blinked hearing this. It didn't seem right, it didn't seem true. How could _he-_ stable, secure, Rocky... have D.I.D? "You're making this up. You're a psychic and you're messing with me, just like Maria."

"Your half right, I am- _We_- are psychic... Maria could see that, which is why she's so damn fascinated in you... She wants to bring out that side of you, make you feel like your weird, and that she is the only one you've got. That's how life made her feel, so she wants company."

"That makes sense, when she first came to L.A. that was all she kept saying to me. I didn't want to believe her... I mean, I've always felt different but I'm not a freak."

"You're not a freak, you're just different... in a lot of ways." He paused. "In fact, a lot of those ways is why I'm here."

"..'The me I don't want to be...'." Rocky spoke the boys words back to himself. "But... I've never not been myself... so how can you be here."

"Eight years ago something happened to you, I won't tell you what... you couldn't handle it then and you can't handle it now, but it was something BIG. You had to tap into an inner strength just to get over it and _that_ is when I was created." He pointed to his self with his thumb, a cocky smile appearing on his face.

"But I know about that... I was seeing things, Dad told me it was wrong so I was done with it... the others eventually went away. If you were me you'd know that."

"Being you, I know it never stopped... You saw them until I eventually made you stop seeing them... If you were to keep seeing them you'd eventually have a nervous break down and that would ruin my chances of having any kind of life."

Rocky scoffed, shaking his head. All his panic gone now, he was just weary of the games. He wanted something to eat, and something wear to keep warm. Maria had promised him clothes but she gave him none to show of it. He could only imagine what torture the girl was cooking up for him right now.

"I know what she's up to... I know a lot." He laughed.

"How? I know nothing."

"You could know too, if you just learn to embrace what you have. Your gift does not make you a freak. Maria is crazy because she chooses to be crazy, she wants to freak you out, break you and make you hers. That bitch is well aware of what she's doing."

"This is all so hard to take in... Please, stop talking to me."

"Only if you listen to what I say."

Rocky wasn't sure if that was a comment he wanted to oblige to or not. But he had to know. Sighing, he replied, bitterly. "Fine... I will."

Smirking, the boy scoots to the head board of the bed, tapping the place beside him. "Come sit."

Obeying, which was becoming a natural thing to Rocky now, he crawled beside the other boy trying not to let his self get comfortable. He didn't want to be off guard incase this nut showed his true colors and was actually a trap.

"Alright Sam, where do you wanna start?"

Rocky blinked a moment. "Let' start with your name- your _real_ name."

Twisting his mouth in annoyance, the other boy turned his nose up. "It's Rocky. Rocky Douglas, I guess."

"No! Rocky is _my_ name. What is yours!"

"Eight years ago, when this bad thing happened to you and I was created, I used to have no name." His hand shrugged. "I was just a brain wave that flowed to its own beat... You always told me everything that you couldn't handle, so I held onto it for you. Keeping you safe, keeping you sane... That's what I do... It was around the time you started learning ninja that I was given my name, Rocky, by our grandfather.

You had never told anyone that you had problems, everyone always expected you to be the mature one, the brave one, Mr. responsible... While the rest of the world enjoyed life- mostly our brothers."

Deny it or not, he's right. I have always wanted to break down sometimes, but I faked being so brave so that others wouldn't panic... Could I really have created someone without knowing it. I thought that only happened to people who suffered a severe trauma in life... Aside from when Maria kidnapped me, I've never really suffered of anything. But he's telling me this happened when I was eight.

Rocky rolled his eyes listening to Sam talk. He was so sick of this boy and his false delusions.

"Sam, please stop interrupting." He licked his mouth.

"What more is there to hear, I'm losing my mind and you're the result of it." Turning over and laying down, Rocky planned to ignore the other boy. He no longer cared to know the truth. He just wanted to go home.

Rocky looked at his 'charge', a frown on his lips. Grabbing the cheap blanket, he draped it over the boys waist and rubbed his arms to keep him warm. "You're going to die here, if you don't let me out to help you... I don't go by the same restrictions as you do."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is... It always has been."

Rocky closed his eyes, he felt tears coming on. _Great, now I'm gonna cry... No Rocky fight it... I'm--_

"Strong and solid, cool as granite. No, you're weak and frial, delicate as a China doll and just as pale... Like I told you, whenever you draw into this _inner strength_ that is me you're drawing from." Gripping the boys shoulders he pressed his mouth to Sam's ear. "You tell me what's wrong, I come out briefly and I handle it."

"Yeah right, then why am I here now?"

Rocky shrugged. "You were stronger than I thought you'd be... you fought off each headache but... you let your guard down sometimes, so I got out and had some fun. Your friend Robbie is so cute."

"Please shut up... I don't wanna hear that."

Rocky shook his head. "Again with this... Damn it Sam!" He flipped the other boy over so that he was laying on his back looking at him. "You wanna know why I'm here? Because deep down you're a sarcastic, cruel bastard that likes the idea of someone else handling all of lifes _little problems_ that people throw your way!" His shouting picked up. "You're bored to death with living- yes, you told me you were suicidal! And most of all you're a FAG!"

Sam swung at himself, but it was easily dodged by the fake; his right hook landing against the bed bars so hard that he had to retract it quickly to rub out the pain.

The other male laughed. "You don't like hearing the truth do you? It makes you angry because you know how the world will view you... I know for sure that I like men, because you like men... I know you."

"You don't know me!"

"Yes I do!"

Sitting up now, Sam screamed. "If I'm gay than what about Emily, Paula, Erika- and Melina! What were they all made up like you?" Anger flared in his eyes, the icy shade of blue flashing a warning that he was not to be messed with.

Cocky Rocky just brushed it off. He didn't want a fight. "They all happened before Maria, for fucks sake she tried to rape you... the trauma was too much it almost made you-..." He trailed off. "Never mind."

"No! You tell me! So that I can go back to being sane and get rid of you!" The room fell silent then.

Cocky Rocky smiled, it was warm and friendly. Sam almost felt bad for shouting at him, seeing this smile. "...You can't get rid of me, unless you become me... you and I are the same person... I'm the you, you don't want to be."

"I can't be you..." Sam's head lowered.

"Why? Because the world will hate you? They won't like you- leave you alone and in the dust...? Fuck them... they could never understand you anyway, once they find out what you are. you know you're taught to hate anyone different because in their eyes it isn't possible. But the human mind is complex, and everything is possible."

Sam trembled with a silent sob. He hated this, all of this... he mostly hated that what this fake was saying, was true. but he couldn't let it be. If he 'let's Rocky out' what will happen to him? "I can't... I'm... afraid."

"Nothing will happen to you, you will think as you always do, be who you are... but with everything you made me out to be under your belt." Rocky touched Sam's cheek. "Honest... now let me ou-..."

Bang! Bang!

Both Rocky's turned their heads. It was Maria!

The crazed girl stood behind the bars, slamming herself against them as though she were trying to pass through them. But worst of all, she was naked! Her body dripping with water as though she had just taken a shower. Maria's eyes looked closed, she moved like she were in a deep confused trance that was playing out on its own rather than being an act of her own accord.

"Rocky... I want youuuu..." She was saying, repeatedly. "Rockyyyy... Open the door... I want..." She moaned. "I want youuuuuu..."

Cocky Rocky frowned at the girl, then looked back at Sam who had laid back down. The poor boy was rocking with his arms covering his ears. Sam didn't know why he was so frightened, but something about this was so... familiar.

"Do you see, she's going to rape you Sam,"

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"And when she's done with you--"

"SHUT UP!"

Maria leaned back thrusting against the bars moaning loudly. "You want me to shut up," she asked, assuming Rocky was talking to her. She couldn't hear the other boy, nor sense or see him. To her, Rocky was just talking.

"She's going to kill you Sammy, you have to let me help..."

The cell doors pulled open! The light flickered on and off as the girl advanced on the bed. "Please don't shut me out," she whispered. "I need you."

Cocky Rocky glared at the girl. Sam turned around, horrified!

"Stay away!"

"Rocky... I want you." She dropped herself down on him, banging her hips as hard as she could over the boys groin. He fought her with everything he had, keeping her at arms length, while trying to move his hips away.

"Yes! Yes! Harder!" She moaned.

"Get off of him!" The other Rocky shouted. "Sam, relax and let me take care of her!"

Sam closed his eyes tightly and screamed. While his mind spun, he saw an image of himself... eight years old, laying on a carpeted floor in a small room... What was that?

When he opened his eyes, his green irises screamed at the girl. Rocky raised his leg between the girls body, kicking her right in the gut.

Maria flew backward, popping her head against the brass bars at the foot of the bed. "Ah!" She cried out in pain.

Rocky's smile red pure nuts, with a hint of satisfaction. He slid from the bed, picking the girl up by the hair. "Aaaw Maria... Aaaaaa Mariaaaaa," He sang to the girl. "Such a sad tale... Mariiiiaaaaaaa." He laughed to himself. Pulling the girls head back, he shoved it against the bars of the bed, laughing harder he planned to do it again and again.

"Rocky stop it!" Sam shouted in his mind.

Rocky placed his hand to his head, a headache interrupting his own train of thought. When his eyes opened, he let out an angered yell. He knew Sam had just taken control again, and he hated every second of it.

Sam looked around confused, Maria was passed out on the floor but... The door was left open, both of them!

"Don't just stand there, run!" Rocky practically shoved him to do it.

Sam staggered a minute, but in a flash he was out of there...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Robbie snapped up out of yet another dream. His breathing was coming out harsh, though, not so much from being startled out of a nightmare. The teen was having another dream about his missing room mate and the longer Rocky was gone the more vivid they became.

That first week after he had talked to Mrs. Douglas was when it started. She told him, through tears, how wonderful her son was and how he would never do such a thing as kidnap a child. Mrs. Douglas was just horrified by the fact that the police would accuse her now missing son. Her next plan of action was to go down to the police station and get it all straightened out, that or be arrested for hurting a few cops.

Jessica may cry, but the woman was no push over when it came to messing with her kids. Especially the one that seemed to be her favorite. She told Robbie not to worry, though she smacked the boy for not telling her and the family sooner. Sam was told next and he nearly throttled the police Chief. That man had no right to keep such a thing from him, about his own son none the less. Something had to be done. An A.P.B was put out for the teen, and everywhere you went were flyers with Rocky's face on them.

An old year book picture smiled out at the city as they either ignored it or stared because they thought the missing boy was cute. But whatever the reason, the phone at the Douglas house did not ring, not once. It was as if Rocky had completely vanished off the face of the earth. Taking with him the happiness of his entire family and everyone he knew.

Mostly Robbie. He had no idea how much the ninja effected him until the dreams started. At first he had one of finding Rocky in some abandoned mine shaft, bloody and dirty with a broken leg like you see in all those dramatic movies. Robbie rescued him and Rocky, in gratitude, kissed him. It was brief but, from that one dream sparked others. Normal dreams, where Rocky would just walk through the door and say he had gone off to think, then the two of them would talk and he would tell him how he felt, and Rocky would feel the same.

But with each passing night, and each dream, they became more and more graphic.

One where he would save Rocky from a crazy axe murderer, and the two of them would run off and well... have sex under a tree because of the rush that a lunatic was chasing them and they got away. But some dreams, ones like tonight, were nothing but pure want. He could remember it like it were still going on... Normally, Robbie liked women, but men only, sometimes. But this boy... This Rocky, had changed him. For what he felt was the better and with a dream like tonight's...

Rocky full of lust and need rests those green blue eyes on him (because he was still so frightened of them when they looked solid green), he would cross the small room to his bed, climb on top of him and kiss him... deeply, meaningful... And he, Robbie, would respond doing the same. Their arms securely around each other as they rolled left to right for dominance but in the end, Robbie would lose because he wanted it, he wanted to be controlled by the ninja in every way. Robbie wanted to feel what years of training did to a body, how much he could take of the other boy and his ability to split his legs completely in both directions, (not a common thing in most men) but most of all he wanted to internally measure the size of the boy since the day he had stuffed him back into his pants.

Both of them, moaning in time with each other... Grinding to completion. It was Heaven. Adding to the pleasure was Robbie's slight fear of the boys strange, mysterious personality. As though behind those eyes was a madman waiting to get out. A dominant leader, who didn't take no for an answer, as opposed to the laid back, sweet heart he knew over the month. And to think, he might have gotten to tell Rocky about his feelings for him, if it weren't for that hair.

That hair... Robbie growled mentally. _If only I had gone with him to get it examined, I could have told the cops what happened- or at least tell them that Rocky did nothing wrong that night... Maybe even that it was mine._ Shaking his head, he smacked his palm to his forehead. _Yeah that would make sense, plus, Rocky would hate me for it. He said his self he isn't gay... But I can't help but wonder why he would kiss me back?_

Sliding out of bed, Robbie groaned in agony at the tent in his pants. _Wonderful._ This was hopefully something a quick urination could take care of. Grabbing his cell phone, he checked his messages to see if anyone had called about Rocky. He had put his phone number on the flyer as well. Just in case the Douglas line or one of the police lines was busy. There were two... One from... What looked like the Douglas's number (they must have called while he was asleep, he would have to get back to them) and the other...

Robbie walked to the bathroom looking at the odd phone number on his phone. It looked like... a payphone, maybe... _Who would call?_ His eyes went wide. _Rocky!_

Turning on the bathroom light, he pressed the buttons on his phone, trying to redial the number. "Come on, come on..." He bit his lip, listening to the ringing. "Come on, come ooon!"

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected... please hang up and dial again."

What! Robbie glared at his phone. How could a number that just called him be disconnected! Shakily, his fingers bumped this button and that, to get the number to come back up. Maybe if he could dial it directly instead of, redial... "Shit! Shit!" Accidentally his fingers pressed the delete button. Those damned small cell phones! Now he would never know if that were Rocky or not... _Maybe I can remember the number on my own..._ forgetting about the bathroom, Robbie stalked to his bed, sliding a notebook from his back pack that laid under the bed.

"7-4-7...?" He tried to recall. "Shit! I can't do this alone..." Remembering that the Douglas's had called, Robbie dialed that number instead. If there was anyone that could help him, it was Sam. Mr. Douglas is a cop, which meant he was used to be called away and probably heard a lot of zip codes in his day.

"Robert? Have you heard anything yet, has anyone called?" Jessica asked, near tears already.

"I think so, but the number was deleted... And when I tried to call it, the operator said it was disconnected. I'm coming over right now, though, I thought maybe your husband knew some zip codes that started with a seven." His voice was just as panicky listening to Jessica. She could do that a person.

"Alright, yes, please hurry." The woman replied. Hanging up.

Robbie grabbed some clothes from the closet, quickly jumping into them.

Jessica hugged the boy when he walked into the door. She was glad that he had called with the news. Robbie explained what happened, the sound of shame in his voice at deleting the number. But Jessica was just glad to be informed.

Robbie sat on the couch, next to a tanned boy that must be Rocky's second brother Jeffrey- or Colt as they called him. He seemed like a nice enough boy, Rocky said Colt was nothing but a trouble maker and didn't care about anyone but his self most of the time. But the fact that he was still up at this hour, waiting by a phone with his mom and dad meant that he actually cared a lot.

"I'll check the zip codes starting with those numbers, son." Sam was saying, a phone pressed to his ear.

"Thank you..." Replied the boy, he didn't know what else to say.

"Robbie would you like some coffee? Juice?" Offered the dear woman. The bags under her eyes showing off that she herself had had a lot of coffee to keep her awake.

"Yes, thank you." Robbie stood to go into the kitchen and Colt followed.

"Help yourself," Jessica pointed to the coffee maker. She returned to the living room to stay by the phone.

Colt eyes Robbie carefully as the strange boy got his drink. "You're Rock' room mate right?"

"Yeah."

"So answer me this, you knew my brother was having bad headaches... but you let him drive anyway." His eyes narrowed. "How stupid can you be." He shook his dirty blond haired head in detest.

Oookay, I take back the thoughts of kindness toward him. Thought the dark haired male. "I didn't know he was going to have a headache that night. He had taken an asprin before going to bed... Besides, he was perfectly fine when he walked out of the door... So back off."

"I don't have to, because of _you_ my brother is out there some where in a fucking ditch." Colt sucked in a breath. "Or worse... How can you look in the mirror and call yourself a friend of his?"

Because I love him. "Because, I care about him... More than you know." Was all he said, he would never admit his feelings to the family, not only would they get the wrong idea about him, but if Rocky isn't gay they'd definitely get the wrong idea about their son. And he didn't want the boy to return home to that.

"Tch. Whatever." Colt waved him off, going back into the living room.

Ass hole. But he couldn't blame him. Robbie would be acting the same way if this were someone in his family.

"The zip code is in the Canadian area."

"Canada?" Colt scrunched his nose. "How the hell would Rocky get to Canada?"

"Jeffrey, language." Jessica scolded.

"I don't know, Robert?" Sam waited for the boy to appear from the kitchen, a questioned look on his face.

"Sir?"

"Do you know anyone who lives in Canada?"

Robbie turned his eyes a moment as if mentally checking. "Yeah, my Aunt Marissa but... I don't think she would call me- unless my parents were there."

Sam thought that over a moment. Picking up the house phone, he gave it to Robbie. "Here, call your aunt for a minute."

Robbie took the phone but he didn't dial right away. "I can't do that, my Aunt doesn't have any phones."

"What do you mean?" Jessica was beginning to wonder a few things herself.

"Well," he swallowed hard, he hated being in the spot light. It was as if everyone could look into him and they would laugh. Especially now that he actually had something to be laughed at about. Going from Bi to complete homosexual was a huge step for him, that and he's never had sex with a man so thinking about it... well, he didn't have to say it. "my Aunt doesn't have a phone because she can't talk. She was born a mute."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Jessica slipped an arm around the teens shoulder.

"No, she's fine with it... The only time I get calls from her is when my parents are out there. I guess it was them who called me."

A mute... Colt thought_. Marissa... Why does that name sound familiar to me_?

"Call your parents, then... see what they had to say."

"Okay." Dialing the number, Robbie waited out the rings until he heard his mothers voice. "Hey Mom... Yeah... Yeah, I'm doing fine... No mother I didn't." He rolled his eyes.

Jessica had to smile at that, she could see her own sons doing the same thing when she grilled them about what they were up to.

"Mom... How's Aunt Mar', is she okay?" He listened a moment. "I got a call last night from a payphone in Canada and... I know that, that's why I'm calling you I thought you might be there and tried to contact me."

Sam picked up a notepad and began to write rapidly on it.

Robbie listened to his mother talking a moment, then he sighed. "So you're still in CT?" His mother spoke again. "Okay... Dad too? ...Okay... No, no that was all... I love her too. And you Mom... Mmm hmm... Bye." Hanging up he sighed. "Mother's," he laughed uncomfortably.

"Tell me everything she said to you, alright. I'm gonna file it into the police report." Sam sat down, with Robbie joining him.

"My Mom told me that she and my Dad are still in Connecticut. Aaand... that they have no idea why my Aunt would call me- if she even did."

"What's your parents names?"

Robbie waved his hands in defense. "Hey, you can't blame my parents for this... They don't even know Rocky."

"No, I'm just being thorough." Sam explained.

"Oh... Marlene and David Ballerini, I have a little cousin that stays with them her names Coren Balsam."

"Is she your Aunts child?"

Robbie nods. "Yeah, she gave her to my parents because she couldn't take care of her. She's lived with us for... years now. My aunt Marissa moved here, to L.A. about four years ago, but then she went back to Canada." Shrugs. "I guess she didn't like it here."

Marissa... Marissa Balsam? That name sounds so damned familiar... Didn't Rocky say something about that woman before...? Tah, yeah right... I must be thinking too hard. He shook the spiders from his head.

"Your aunt can't speak, or she can't hear?"

"She can't speak... And I feel so sorry for her, she can only communicate through letter because she couldn't learn sign language." His icy eyes turned to Sam. "She wasn't... I mean, she isn't the brightest woman in the world. And my Grandmother didn't help it, both she and my mom used to catch hell when they were kids, she most of all because she was the youngest and had special needs."

Sam nodded as he listened. Jessica was appalled. Colt on the other hand was confused.

"And when was the last time the two of you spoke?"

"When she moved to L.A. and dropped Coren off with my family in CT." He licked his lips. "After that, Mom said she moved back to Canada."

"Mm hmm, thank you son. I'm gonna go," he stood from the chair. "I'm gonna file this in the report and see if the chief knows anything more."

"Mr. Douglas," Robbie stood as well. "You'll tell me right? If that find out anything... you'll keep me informed?"

Sam cocked a brow. He thought that was a bit too much concern from a friend, but he could understand that the boy must be feeling like it's his fault. "Alright, sure." With that the man grabbed his car keys and went out the door.

Jessica remained silent a bit more, then she looked to her son and Robbie. "Jeffrey, you go on up to bed now, sweetie."

"But Mom, I-.."

"No but's, go on, you still have school tomorrow."

Colt was pissed but he listened to his mother and marched upstairs, muttering under his breath the whole way.

Robbie looked at Jessica with a frown. "You have a very nice family, Mrs. Douglas."

Mrs. Douglas smiled at the boy. "Thank you Robert... Would you like to spend the night? There's plenty room upstairs."

"Oh no, I couldn't... besides, I need to mand the dorm phone at school... Someone might have heard something."

Nodding, Jessica then gave the boy a hug and an encouraging smile. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Good bye, ma'am." Walking out of the house, Robbie climbed into his car and headed down the road. The streets were so different right now. It was as if everyone went into hiding, this wasn't like L.A. at all. Could every one be on the look out like the police had told them, Man, Woman, and Child all hiding from this kidnapper?

It was a bad scenario. When Robbie made it back to the dorm, he sighed opening the door. "Rocky...?" His eyes went wide.

There he was! Sitting on the bed, his bed, tied up with a block of wood in his mouth. He looked like hell had run him over thirteen times. Plead in his beautiful, blue, eyes. His body was dirty and he looked frozen. His naked skin shivering everywhere.

Robbie reached out for the boy, walking over to the bed. "Rocky..." He whispered. But just as he got close enough, the vision faded away.

Robbie's eyes watered up. He couldn't lose it... not now... He had been so brave up until now. But he knew now, something bad was happening to Rocky. A vision as clear as that couldn't be wrong... _Ha, right... a vision. Haven't had one of those since I was twelve and I lost my bike._ A bit of clairvoyance ran in the boys family. No one could explain it, he guessed it was on his Grandfathers side, since his Grandmother detest it so much. But Robbie denied the visions he had, as few as they were, it just wasn't possible for people to see into the future. But one that strong, it had to be real...

My mother never had any... but Aunt Marissa did... She was the best in fact, she used to enterain us for hours playing games, guessing what was for dinner and writing it down. We would sit at the table, me and Coren and laugh when she was right. He laid down on Rocky's bed. _I'll bet if anyone could find Rocky, she could... Maybe she already knows what's going on, that's why she called so that I would come up and see her!_ Not waisting a moments time, Robbie leapt up from the bed, running to the closet to some warm clothes. This time of year would be cold anywhere else in the world. And if he were going to Canada, there was a chance of a blizzard or something. It may not be as bad as oh say, Russia. But it could get pretty intense.

With my Aunt on my side, I will find you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Rocky hurried out of the cell not looking back. The hall seemed to go on forever as he made his was into the main part of the house. But the frightened, frantic ninja stopped to look around him.

"Dumb ass, what are you doing? We have the field now move!"

"Shut up!" He yelled aloud at the voice in his head. "I have to find the little girl, she has to get out too."

"Oh smart, exploring a house unknown to you is as good as walking a fucking maze blind folded. Forget the girl and get out of here, you can get help and come back for her." The voice assured.

"Not good enough, what if Maria just takes off and brings Noel' with her... No. I have to find her- Noelie! Noel!" He called out.

Rocky laughed in the back of Sam's mind. _"You won't get a response, the girl is deaf, that's why Maria took her... 'she's just like me' don't you remember her saying that over the phone to you?"_

The real Rocky lowered his eyes to the floor. He knew that his alter was right. He had to get out while the getting was good. The girl would have to wait. And with luck, Maria wouldn't get very far if she did try to run. "You're right, I have to go..."

Running into the living room, Rocky clutched his shoulder that banged painfully against the door frame in his hurry to get out. He only winced in pain, his mouth wouldn't cry out. He wondered how long he had before Maria woke up. Just how hard did his alter ego hit her?

"I hit her with intent to kill, you should be smart to do the same if I'm not around." The voice continued to speak to him with that same sadistic tone. How could that be him, it made no sense, Rocky thought.

The front door pulled open with a creak. It wasn't even fully open and Rocky felt harsh cold nipping at his legs, running up his naked body. He would never survive out there this way.

Closing the door, the blond looked around the living room for something to wear. Anything at all that would keep him warm until his bruised, thinning body made it into town. Tossing aside chair pillows, he wondered if the girl had a bedroom for herself. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but his body was lithe, he was sure he could fit into something the girl owned. Turning, ready to go up and down the stairs as quickly as he could Rocky tripped falling to the floor. "Ugh!" Scrunching his eyes, he hissed in annoyance.

A smile cracked onto his lips when he saw, folded under the couch, a pair of pajamas! They must be the ones that the girl was going to give to him for good behavior, and as luck would have it the pajamas were made of cotton. That would support him a bit in the cold. Dressing as fast as he could, Rocky looked around the room for shoes. There were none. "I'll have to manage." His courage up, Rocky hurried back over to the front door.

He pulled it wide open, closing his eyes from the stinging wind. "Just go, Rocky." He coached his self, glad to not hear it from his rude inner self. Closing the door after his self, Rocky ran out into the blackness of night. In the window, at the house a little girl looks out the window after the person who had left. A frown on her tiny lips. Noelie pressed a hand to the window, the cold outlining everywhere her heat didn't touch, and silently she mouthed.

"He'll never make it." The doll in her arms clutched tightly for comfort.

Rocky's feet crunched quickly through the snow. He couldn't slow down for even a second otherwise he'd suffer in letting his feet get too cold. The last thing he needed was sickness on top of his other problems, but man the fresh air was doing him some good.

Wwwhhhfffffffffffffffff!

The wind blew cold from every direction, freezing Rocky to the bone. This place was definitely _not _L.A.

"Whoa!" He tumbled to his knees. The snow soaked through the fabric quickly, wetting his knees and calves. Ignoring the cold the best he could, Rocky pressed on. He had taken a few more good feet when again he fell. He was far to weak for this... maybe he could-.. No! He would not ask that arrogant bastard for help. He couldn't. Mostly because Rocky was frightened at how quick he was to believe the odd boy that claimed to be him. He had no real proof. After all, this boys eyes are green, his hair is a shade darker- not to mention a thousand times longer- there is no way this boy is Rocky. Maria probably did it just to see if he would talk to himself about her.

And another thing, he's noticed that said voice has been quiet since he left the house. So who was crazy now?

"Think again Einstein, I'm trying to figure out where we are... which way town is. And do please keep calling yourself crazy, you're only making things better for me. His inner self said, a voice of pure self love. There was no way this guy wanted to protect him.

"Can you..." He coughed as a cold gust went into his throat. After regaining his composure, Rocky grabbed his arms letting his self shiver hopping to bring up his body temperature. "Can you really find t-town?"

Rocky was quiet for a while then he spoke again. _"No problem, like I said, just relax and let it come natural. You can do all this yourself Sam, just believe..."_

Just believe... What that I'm some whacko psychic? This is bull... ridiculous.

"Juust tryy!" Rocky wailed, more than pissed off at his so-called better half's lack of cooperation.

Real Rocky had to smile at this. He had actually managed to harass the otherwise mild mannered alter, yet insanely spoken, alter. "I'll try okay... I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to relax."

The wind picked up again, snow blew this way and that.

"It's like a... um... three second meditate. You can do it Sammy- come on!"

Sam doubted it, but he tried. He tried to focus on... something... anything he could think of. "A man... I see a man!" Rocky couldn't believe it. At first, he saw nothing. His mind was a blank canvas but then slowly, a picture was coming into focus... it was a man, he was sitting someplace... drinking something that Rocky could only assume was coffee.

"Good, you're got a target." There seemed to be a smile in the boys words. _"Keep your focus on the man, don't try to get any larger a picture, just focus on him and walk... you should know when you're getting close." _Sam felt his alter smiling, as a smile crept up onto his own face. _"You should smile Sammy, you've got good range, who knows where that guy could be. Now go on, I don't know how much longer you have until Maria gets up."_

Rocky ran as fast as he could toward wherever he felt a pulse run through his brain, there seemed to be nothing at all when he went in the wrong direction. With a few trips, rolls and stumbles along the way. Rocky vanished completely in the blizzard.

A well lit diner, open all night, played a country song on a jukebox in the corner of the large wood floored room. The people inside were few, a restless looking crowd that seemed either to work at this hour of day or simply went off to think because of a fight they had at home. No one expected the doubled wooden with a long glass in the center doors to pull open, revealing a very wet and disheveled teenage boy.

His breathing was erratic, his eyes wide with fear as he skimmed the place for something.

The woman, large in size with a slight mustache coming in at the corner of her lips, looked the boy over as he staggered to the counter.

"Please, don't let her find me..."

"Who find you?" She asked with little interest. Did this boy think he was the only person who came in here with a story to tell, starting it with a flare of drama for effect. It was three in the morning, many nuts come by this time of morning.

"This woman- no... I need to use your phone please. Pleeease... Where is it?" The blood on his frost bitten, chapped lips dripped down his chin and he quickly wiped it away. Rocky was receiving what felt like a million different stares for there only to be a handful of people in the room.

The woman chewed her gum, in disbelief that the boy was in that much need of help- granted he looked pale as a ghost and a little beaten. But still, like she said at this time of morning any nut could come in. "Over there." She points with her pencil.

Rocky looked over his shoulder, spotting two phones in the corner protected by a wooden wall. "Thank you." Walking through the tables on cold, wet and shaking legs. Rocky's hips made contact with a table or two producing a pained grunt from him.

The ninja paused seeing a man at the table in back, drinking a cup of coffee. It was the man from his vision! Maybe... there was something to what his alter and Maria were telling him. Maybe there is something buried inside of him. He didn't have the time to think about this right now. He had to call the cops.

Reaching the phones, he snatched on from the receiver pressing it to his ear with a grip that said he was afraid of dropping it from his shaking hands. _I don't think the cops around here would believe me... I better call someone though... Who could help me_...?

Without his consent his finger dialed nine, then a cell number. Rocky gasped. "Who are you calling?" He asked aloud.

"I called Robbie." Rocky laughed.

Rocky's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy! What did you call him for!"

Everyone in the place looked at the boy when he raised his voice, sounding as though he were talking to his self. He looked completely crazy.

"You know, you don't have to talk out loud to me. I can hear you when you think. How do you think I know everything about you?" Rocky mumbled. _"You're making yourself look like an idiot."_

"Yeah well, it's not everyday a guy gets this great opportunity to have a self verbal voice in the back of his head!" He waited out the rings looking around. "Shit." He slammed the phone down on the base when he saw a light coming from outside. Followed by this light was the bony blonde girl Maria.

"Shit..."

Rocky dropped down, running along the tables saying to anyone he passed. "Please... please don't tell her I'm here." He said over and over. "Please."

The group of people watched as Rocky wandered out the back door of the place. The doors in the front pulled open with a force that seemed inhuman.

"Where is he?" Maria screamed.

"Honey you have some nerve-..." The woman behind the counter began.

"Shut up bitch! Where is Rocky Douglas?" Maria waved her hand carelessly, and as if a bear had thrown it, a table shot across the diner.

The small crowd, regardless their sleepy demeanor, gasped in horror. They had never seen anything like that before. When another table flew across the room, the small group ducked screaming.

"He went that way!" A man with a red hat called out, his finger rising above his hiding place, pointing toward the back door.

A crooked smile curved on the girls lips. "Thank you... but just so you don't get bored." Raising her hands, the girl knocked the jukebox over, laughing as the song sputtered to a pitiful halt. "Enjoy all, and thank you." Passing through the room, the people who came in her path hid again further away. She no longer had use for them, she was going for a much bigger prize.

Rocky turned off his flash light and hid in the woods. A large tree his only cover from the demented girl. _I'm panicking Rocky, what do I do?_

"Just think about something outside... try to... try to think about birds or something."

That's not much help. Please... I... Can you do it for me, I just don't trust myself when-... His words echoed. He didn't even feel the change that time. _Rocky, how did you-..?_

"You wanna get us both caught? Just hush, or she'll hear you." Slinking further back into the trees, Cocky Rocky watched the girl walking out of the place. His mind was complete wall. Nothing could break it. He had made it so, after what had happened to the host when he was younger. Rocky tended to call the body, his physical self, HOST as it was what the body grew to look like. Being of his own electron, Cocky Rocky changed his appearance to his own liking the stronger he got. Hence the hair and eyes, it suited him. He liked it this way. If Sam wished to look like the host than who was he to stop him.

Maria stalked the grounds like a panther. Her mind pricked onto its highest hilt. She was ready for the slightest slip up in atmosphere. Maria had no idea how Rocky managed to mask himself from her, but he couldn't do it for long. She had felt his brain, his honey mind, and it was not that developed which is why she took him. To nourish it and make him hers.

Rocky... Sam sounded scared. His voice hard and panting. _Rocky something's wrong... I keep... seeing something... someone is touching me!_

"Sssh!" Rocky warned.

Sam's panting didn't stop, he must have wandered to far, he must have...

"Oh shit!" Rocky knew why he was freaking out. He must have wandered into...

"Gotcha." Maria loomed, moving aside some shrubbery.

Rocky's blue green eyes looked up at the girl. _Busted_...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"You fucking bastard!" Maria was merciless. It was as though all the rage she had ever experienced in life was thrown down on Rocky as she kicked him wherever her feet landed. In the ribs, in the gut- _everywhere_. The demented girl was shouting profanities out the ass. She didn't even seem to be talking to Rocky, her words seemed to belong to someone else's ears.

"Ooof!" Rocky scrunched into a ball, holding tightly to his bare stomach, his clothes long since ripped off of him when they were outside returning to the prison of a home, bits of his skin had gone with it because of her long finger nails piercing his skin. Blood dripped from his mouth after he had been kicked in the stomach one last time.

"You're such a fucking liar!" The girl spat. "I give you ever goddamned thing I have and all you do is defy me!" She kicked him again.

He definitely heard a snap after that one. He had broken a rib. The pain was eating his side now and Rocky just wished the beating would end. "Maria I..."

"Did I say you could speak slaaaave!" The girl grabbed a chunk of his hair and smashing her face into his she screamed.

"I'm sor-..."

"SHUT UUUUP!" She slammed Rocky's head onto the cold hard floor of his cell. She had dragged him back to her place, literally, kicking and screaming.

No one seemed to hear him, and if they did they ignored it. Just as they seemed to ignore his silent pleas for help his entire life. Was it true? Could it be true that no one cared about him but his family? But if they cared, than where are they now? While he's in this mess... Are they looking for him at all?

"Knock it off!" Rocky yelled from Sam's mind.

Maria paused her beating for a moment, but then continued. Her fist balling up, she punched Rocky in the face. It had been like this for, as far as Rocky could feel, a solid hour.

"I said STOP IT!" He shouted again.

Maria was tossed across the room. It only seemed to fuel her fire. "You dare... use your power against me?" She stood from where she landed. "Than let's see how much fun you have... alone... wondering when someone will come to save you. I guarantee that you'll be coming upstairs to me when you realize that I'm all you have, and always have been." Titling her head back the girl began to laugh. It was throaty as though it weren't her own.

Rocky heard the rattling sound before he felt the chains clamp onto his ankles and wrist. He was dragged across the floor, the flesh from his shoulder, hip and buttocks tearing in the process. He cried out in pain but said nothing to the girl who, after latching him to the bed, was departing the cell. Maria left the door open, both of them. But she turned out the lights. Even the orange one that kept him company in the hall way.

"HEEEELP MEEEEEE!" He was stuck to the bed. Chained from arms to feet at the head boards. Naked, and exposed to the world, a world that never looked in on him in the first place. If they could see him now, they would laugh. They would laugh long and hard. "HEEEELP!" He turned his head to the side coughing on the blood that had tried going down his throat. Opening his mouth, he let it drain onto the pillow beside him. "...Somebody please... help me..."

Robbie was in a cab now watching the scenery go by. Canada was no colder than he'd expect it to be, and he was glad be brought his larger coat. He was almost about to snap at the driver to go faster when he saw a road block up ahead.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"It's happening all over the place." The driver said, chewing on a piece of, what looked to be a plastic straw. "There's a blizzard coming in. They've been shutting down roads left and right. I doubt we'll be able to get very far from here, you want me to take you to a hotel or someplace?"

Robbie almost thought about just walking to his aunts house. But he knew that would get him nowhere. "Ummm, what about someplace with a phone. Do you know anywhere?"

"There's a diner not far from here. How 'bout that? I could even wait outside for you."

Robbie smiled at the man through the rear view mirror. But he shook his head. "No thanks. I think I can take it from here, I came to see my aunt- in fact..." He reached into his pocket. "Maybe you can help me with something. You must see a lot that goes on here, so," leaning over the chair, he showed the driver a mini picture of Rocky. "Have you seen this boy? His name is Sam, but he also goes by Rocky?"

"That boy?" The man took the picture looking it over. "Naaah, can't say that I have."

"Are you sure? Here," he flipped on the over head light. "It's kind of dark in here, get a good look at him."

The man looked at the picture again. "I'm pretty sure, I've never seen him... Trust me, with eyes like that if I did see him I'd look the other way." He handed the picture back.

"Eyes like what?" Robbie looked down at the picture. The driver was right, regardless the smile that looked to be vibrant and happy, Rocky's eyes looked cold and distant.

"He your friend or something? He run away?" The man ran a hand through his dark hair. His blue eyes stayed on Robbie in the rear view.

"He was... well, we- me and his parents think he may have been kidnapped or something. He just turned up missing about two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?" The man let out a sound of disbelief. "In my old neighborhood if someone is missing for that long they're either dead... or they don't wanna be found."

The car wheeled over to a diner then parked. Looking into the back seat, the man frowned. "You sure you don't want me to wait out here for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. My aunt lives somewhere around here. I'll find it." Getting out of the car, Robbie thanked the man and paid him his cab fair. Hoisting his bag around his shoulders he walked into the diner. The cabby looked after him a moment, but eventually drove away slowly down the road. It was pushing 6 in the morning now. Robbie hadn't had a thing to eat since he left so he was glad that he had spotted a diner and that it was open this time of day.

The mixed group of people looked Robbie over before going back to their own business. The woman behind the counter gave him a warm smile and took out her note pad as he approached the counter.

"Hey cutie, what can I get you?"" She asked. A pencil was slid from her blonde bun of hair.

Robbie looked her over wondering how old she was to still look that adorable. But her blond hair somehow managed to remind him of Rocky and it only made him sad again. Usually he would flirt the pants off a girl this cute. But right now, he just felt like throwing up.

"What's the matter, hun'?" She asked. Her voice was full of concern for someone she didn't even know. But it was early and there were a ton of stiffs in the room. It was probably just good entertainment to hear about someone's problems.

Robbie took the cup of offered coffee from her, thanking her with his eyes. "Jeanie," he read from her tag. Sighing into his cup he spoke again. "I lost someone, who I didn't even know would mean this much to me... He's been missing for two weeks now and... If this fails, I don't know if I'll ever get him back." The sad eyes of his reflection glared back at him.

"Shoot." Jeanie sympathized. "Well, what's he look like, maybe I've seen him?"

Taking out the picture for a second time, he shoved it across the counter as though it were made of fine glass. "His name is Sam, but he also goes by Rocky. Maybe he came in here? I mean- it seems unlikely that he'd be out of state but... you just never know."

The woman looked long and hard at the picture, a lot harder than the cabby did. Jeanie stared into the boys face, seeing maybe someone she knew that was missing, or thinking of someone she loves that could be missing and a tear fell from her eye.

"Miss?" Robbie held her hand.

"Honey, I tell you... I haven't seen this boy but... he makes me sad looking at him." Handing the picture back, Jeanie wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "It breaks my heart to see such a bright looking boy turn up missing." Looking Robbie in the eyes, she nods. "Where you from?"

"Originally, I'm from here. But my family moved to Connecticut long ago... But I live in L.A. now, which is where I met Rocky."

"So you're friends from the city." She continued composing herself as she spoke.

"Yeah, born and raised there he told me." Robbie looked at the picture one last time before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Hmm, well... All I can say is I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you..." He took another sip from his hot coffee. It felt nice, it woke him up making him feel more alert. "May I put up some posters in the windows. Just incase."

"Oh sure!" She waved him on.

"Because his father said that he'd see to it that commercials ran in every state but I haven't seen any so far." The brunette was getting up from his seat.

"Oh, I'm happy to help you."

Nodding, Robbie thanked then walked to the windows at the front of the diner. Opening his back pack, he fished out ten of them, placing them all a good enough distance from the others so that they were seen, not ignored. "Thank you Miss Jeanie." He waved to her before exiting.

"Your welcome honey. I hope you find your friend."

So do I. Thought the boy. He pushed the door open, rubbing his arms from the cold. He was beginning to wonder if this coat was warm enough for the blizzard that was coming in. It didn't matter. He would soon be at his aunts place and surely she'd let him stay there.

"Better get moving then."

Back in L.A.

An officer that took the high way patrol road past the store a fifth time that morning. He was sure that no one was in the store right now. He had seen that car parked outside of the place every day and every night for two weeks. Now unless someone stole the thing, someone who worked at the Price Right, was stealing supplies early in the morning and trying to get away with it.

Pulling his car into the lot the man wheeled his car up next to the vehicle. It looked kind of creepy up close, kind of like it had been abandoned or something. But this was no time to lose his nerve. Besides, he didn't believe in such things to make him scared. Maybe it was because the car had a bad aura around it? He believed in bad karma, that junk stuck to everything.

The car parked behind the one in the lot. He frowned and stared at it. Yup, definitely bad karma. Staying inside his car, the man picked up his radio and beeped the station. "I'd like to report a car parked illegally at a store lot, maybe someone could come out and tow it. License reads, 111 SRD. I'm by the Price Right store."

There was silence for a moment. Then static as the man replied. "Could you read the plate over again?"

"111 SRD. Location, Price Right."

"We'll be right there. Officer Mayfield don't let that car out of your sight, we're sending forensics to check it out."

"Forensics?" The man asked confused. What was needed to be looked at. Besides the bad vibes it was giving off, it seemed like any normal car to him.

"Officer Mayfield, you may be entitled to a promotion for this find."

The man smiled at that. He knew one day his time would come when he became more than just a patrol officer. His ship has finally sailed. "Thanks Banks. Over." Hanging up his phone, Officer Mayfield looked over the once spooky parked car. It now looked like a golden four wheeled badge of recognition. And he couldn't wait to cash in.

"111 SRD, I don't know what makes you so special, but I'm glad I found you."

Robbie walked up to his aunts house. A chill ran down his spine. The large place always used to scare him as a kid. It was too tall for one, to forbidding. There was no friendly atmosphere around it at all. How could such a sweet woman live in such a spooky looking place? It had once belonged to a man who was obsessed with the thoughts that the world was coming to an end. The man had a bomb shelter built underneath the place, right under ground!

He and his cousin were horrified to go down there whenever he visited. Coren said it was waay to scary for her and Robbie, being as young as he was believed there to be monsters down there. It was insane to begin with. With the weather conditions, it must be _freezing_ down there. For that guy to fear the end of the world, he sure wasn't thinking. But aunt Marissa had kept the doors locked anyway, so even if they wanted to, they couldn't explore below the house.

The rest of the home was gorgeous. It looked like an old Italian home, with it window doors that latched from the inside, and its cozy little fire place. He liked that much. And his aunt always kept it warm.

Pressing the door bell, it chimed through the silent morning. No company but the biting wind outside. It took a moment, but a very bitter tone came through the door.

"Who is it!" It called.

That didn't sound like his aunt. Though, he had never heard her upset before, so who knew. "Uh... It's me... Aunt Marissa... Your nephew Robbie." Silence. "Aunt Marissa!" More silence.

After a moment, the door creaked open, and a busty dark haired woman stood infront of the door. Her cold icy eyes looked down at her nephew with both confusion and... anger? Couldn't be.

"Robert sweetie, its so nice to see you... why don't you come in..." She stepped aside for the boy.

His aunt was acting strangely, but he figured it was the cold weather, and the blizzard coming in. It would make anyone nuts. Not to mention he had probably just woken her up. But he couldn't help but feel something tingle in the air as the door closed behind him.

Thump.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"So nephew, what brings you here?" Marissa asked. "Can I get you something to drink, the blizzard is going to be frightening the news said."

"Uuuh... sure. Whatever kind you have." Robbie took off his coat, shaking the snow from his hair. He was glad that his aunt was beginning to sound like herself again. Last thing he wanted was to be on her bad side, when he needed her help.

"I have a lovely new flavor, it's _blueberry._ It's almost like I knew you were coming, something made me pick it up when I was out shopping earlier." There were clanks and rattles coming from the kitchen as the woman prepared the tea. When everything was done with the preparations, she returned to the living room and took a seat across from him on the couch, where as he sat in the arm chair. "You still like blueberry pie don't you Robert?"

"I do... I love it." He figured he had a little time to make small talk before asking for her help. It would be rude otherwise.

"How's your brother?"

"Mat? He's still in rehabilitation... For drug use..."

Marissa looked at him as though she were trying to remember, then with a nod she smiled. "Of course, how could I forget. I'm sorry. How's your mother and father, Coren?"

"They're all good. In fact I just called them a day ago... I wanted to ask them if they were with you."

"With me? Why on earth would they be with me?"

Robbie turned his head toward the kitchen entry. "What was that?"

Marissa turned her head. "What?"

"I just..." he shook his head. "thought I heard something like, a muffled cry or something."

"That's strange, I didn't hear anything... So, why did you think that your mother and father would be with me?"

"Oh, I got a phone call from out of state and I found out that the call came from the area." Robbie explained. "But um... the call was from a pay phone and since you don't have a phone I just assumed it may be from you."

The woman's eye winced. That offended her greatly. "You know that I can't project that far... I... I try to be normal and then..."

"Aunt Marissa I'm sorry, I just thought that mom and dad might have been with you and you needed something so they called me to come up. That's all."

"Oh, of course... I'm sorry I snapped at you, Robert."

There was a high pitched wail coming from the kitchen and his aunt hopped up as though her butt had been lit on fire. "That's the tea. I'll get it." Dashing off into the kitchen, she left an odd feeling after her.

Robbie only craned his neck to see into the kitchen. There was a cold draft coming in from there, he wondered if the basement door was open. There was a thump from upstairs. He looked at the ceiling wondering if something fell or if someone were up there. _Maybe that's why she's acting so strangely. She has a guy over. I better not stay long._

"Here we are-..." Marissa looked up as her nephew was. "What are you looking at?"

"I heard something fall."

"Oh, that's my cat, Chowder. Didn't I tell you, I have a cat now."

"Oh good! I guess that means you're not lonely anymore." He took the cup of blue tea looking into it. "I'm really happy about that because... Well this place is kind of creepy.."

"Hahaha. You're still frightened of the basement, honestly you're so young. But of course I'm not lonely. I have friends, they may not come over every day but they come over. We have a bridge game next week."

"Aunt Mari'... I don't wanna seem impolite but, the real reason I came here was to ask you for your help."

"Help, with what dear."

"Well, you know how... You know how you can speak to me just now."

"Yes..."

"You're a very strong willed person, with a really strong mind and that's how you can do what you do. I need your gift to help me find someone."

Marissa's hands shook, rattling the tea cup in her hand. "I haven't used my gift like that before. What is it exactly that you're asking I do?"

"Well," he reached into his pocket and handed her the picture of Rocky.

She looked it over carelessly, before handing it back. "Cute boy. How do you know him?"

"He's my roommate at UCLA... But he's been missing, for two weeks now." Robbie cradled the picture of him. "I don't know what else to do. I see things sometimes, but that's a very few sometimes. I'm not great like you."

"Oh nephew you flatter me... But I'm afraid I can't help you." The strange dark haired woman took a long sip from her tea.

"What? But why!" He couldn't believe his ears. His aunt would usually help in a moments notice. Why now does she decide to act so coy.

"Because, I've given that up. I'm tired of being looked at as a freak. I'm no longer going to use my gift." Her words were snippy and defiant.

"But you're using them now!"

"Projecting my words into peoples minds so that they don't make fun of me is my own insecurity... I don't want to take the time to learn sign language when I've come so far- No! I_ refuse_ to take pity from people and look foolish while someone tries to understand me."

"But _pleeease_... this is very important to me!" His eyes were teary.

Marissa shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, absolutely not."

"Aunt Marissa pleeease!" Robbie was at his last breath now. He thought if she didn't help him, he'd die. He couldn't go another day without seeing Rocky it was wearing on him. "Just please... hold the picture... see if even one thing comes to you... and then I'll go... For me, please..."

Marissa looked into her nephews sad eyes. She couldn't refuse them, they were too sad and sincere. She could tell he cared for this boy in the picture very much. "Alright. Let me see it."

Smiling, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you."

She took the picture and held it close to her. The woman's blue eyes closed and she concentrated. After a moment they popped open, her breathing was uneven and she was clearly startled. "...I'm... sorry nephew but... I see nothing. I don't sense or feel anything. Whoever this boy is, and wherever he is... he's dead."

Robbie's eyes went wide in horror. He couldn't believe it. Why... How... Who would?

Tears fell from the boys eyes hitting the carpet. He nearly sobbed aloud. He didn't wanna cry, he couldn't. But he was. Leaning forward he felt his aunts hands come up around his shoulders and hug him.

The boys cell phone rang in his pocket. He ignored it.

"Oh Robert... I'm so sorry." She hushed him. "...I know he was very special to you... but the world is full of sick people who do bad things... I guess your friend just couldn't hold out long enough to be found."

"Aunt Marissa... I know what you're trying to do... you want me to let him go. Accept that he's gone, but... I don't believe that he's dead... I'm gonna keep searching." Standing, he reached for his cell but it had stopped ringing. Too bad. Opening the door, he waved a hand. "I have to go back to L.A. before the blizzard comes in. I'll write you."

"Okay... Robbie?" She watched him walk out. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah."

"You're very brave. And a good boy to not lose faith."

"Thanks."

Closing the door, the woman walked upstairs into her bedroom. Robbie looked down as he walked back down the mountain side. There was an odd chill in the air, something off. Nah, its nothing.

His phone rang again, but this time he answered it.

"Robert honey, where are you? I've been calling the dorm for days now and you didn't pick up your cell." It was Mrs. Douglas. "I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you as well."

"No ma'am, I'm fine... I came to see if my aunt needed anything. She's just fine." He looked back at the house, his gaze going upstairs. A curtain moved quickly over, covering any part of the room that might be seen from that far down to the snow covered ground. "I'm heading back to L.A. what did you need?"

"They found Rocky's car, they just called us about it."

"They found his car!" He couldn't believe it! Maybe Rocky was still out there alive, and the car might have a clue in it. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye."

Jessica said good bye as well. Robbie couldn't help but get hopeful, this might be the chance they were looking for. Hurrying down the hillside, he stumbled over something falling into the snow. "Shit." Looking back at what tangled around his foot, he saw something flimsy, frozen and blue. _What the?_

Pulling the object to him, Robbie fingered the item noticing that it was some type of clothing. Pajamas? Who would...? They were ripped up, and a little bloody. Whoever wore them must have been in a struggle of some kind. But seeing that the blood was on the bottom of the pants he blushed and dropped them where they were. _I better hurry up and get going._

In the Douglas house the next night. Tum tum walked into the room at the end of the hall. Rocky's old room, which was now Colt's. His brother was in there, he knew that, that's why he went in. He needed comfort and since mom tended to cry on him and dad couldn't last one sentence without telling him that everything was going to be okay, and for him not to worry. Right now he needed a serious person with rational sense to tell him that things were fucked up, and who knew if they'd ever see Rocky again.

"Colt?" He always felt young whenever he talked to his brothers. They still treated him like a ten year old.

It took him a while, as he stared at his care white ceiling but eventually the boy said, "Yeah?"

"What do you thinks happening with Rocky?" He sat at the end of his brothers bed, curling his legs in folding them over each other.

Colt sighed, obviously agitated because he was already wondering that question himself. "Dammit Tum... I don't know." Sitting up, he looked his brother in the eye through the darkness. "Rocky was only missing once before, when that psycho bitch Maria had taken him."

"I knoow that... that's why I came in here... I think maybe she's the one who has him." Tum looked at his lap, not ready to meet his brothers angered gaze.

"Maybe... But Tum..." He shook his head thinking. "That weirdo girl had a mental breakdown and ran off... I think we're rid of her by now. And besides it's been years since that happened."

Tum tum nodded. "But still... it makes me wonder."

"Makes me wonder too... That Robbie kid, he said a name that sounded familiar- see if you recognize it... Marissa Balsam?"

"No... Wait... It kinda sounds familiar... Didn't Rocky say it once, or maybe he read it?" Tum blinked for a moment. Shrugging, he sighed. "I'm scared Colt... What if Rocky's dead somewhere- in a ditch and we don't find him."

"He's not dead and we will find him!" Colt nearly shouted at his brother. "Did you hear that?"

"No-"

"Ssshhhhh!" He held up a hand.

They both listened to silence then they heard it. The phone!

Rushing downstairs nearly tripping along the way, the two boys snatched up the phone. Their parents were at the police station, they've been there all day after they got the call about the cop finding Rocky's car. Forensics was taking a while with the search for clues, leacing the boys alone in the house all weekend waiting for their parents call and this might be it.

"Pick up the phone!" Tum's hands shook as he reached for the receiver first, but he was so nervous he drew it away as though the phone were a snake ready to strike. "Hurry Colt!"

Colt would have reacted faster if the caller I.D. didn't show his brothers phone number. He was dumb founded for a moment. Regaining his consciousness, he snapped up the phone. "Rocky! Rocky! Hello- where are you?" He rushed out so fast his words ended as though they never came out at all.

"Help! Somebody please! Help me!"

It was Rocky all right. He didn't mistake his own brothers voice.

"Rocky where are you!" Colt called back. His heart was pounding in his chest, he felt pain that he normally wouldn't in a pressure situation.

"Anybody! Help me!" Rocky called on the other end. His voice sounded faint as he screamed for some reason. Whoever had him must have caught him on the phone.

Dial tone...

Tum tum was crying beside his brother. His tears were very clear but his sobs were silent. "Wh- what did he say?"

"It was Rocky..." Colt's hand dropped the phone. He couldn't believe how weak and sad his brother sounded. He hadn't sounded like that since... well, Colt had never heard his brother sound that way. He was always so... I know what I'm doing, and everything will be fine. But this Rocky... Dammit! It just made him mad that someone would cause his brother that kind of pain. Panicked, Colt redailed the number as quickly as he could. Maybe someone would answer- _anyone_!

"Colt... Colt... what did he say?" Tum tum tugged on the boys night shirt eventually jerking his arm from the phone.

His brother hung up the phone and crumpled down onto the chair. He knew he would get no response, but it was worth a try wasn't it.

"Colt! What did he say?" Tum shouted ready to smack his brother.

"It was Rocky..." he bit back tears. "He was calling for help... and than he was gone..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! ...HELP MEEEE!" Rocky had been screaming his throat raw since Maria had chained him to the bed, but it was all to no use really. No one would hear him and if anyone did, they didn't seem to care. Being ignored was driving Rocky crazy. He hated to be alone in silence for long periods of time, it played on his mind and made the bad things come back that he thought were long since buried deep inside his mind. Oddly, nothing bad came to him, not as they would have normally. Rocky guessed that this was because of his alter being seen and heard by him. Did that mean that his alter was having troubles right now. Taking all his problems, uncertain feelings, and bad thoughts from him.

No. That isn't it at all, because he could see the strange boy in the center of the room. Doing a kata like he were the only person in the world. Like he were in some wonderful, peaceful field of dreams and nothing could break his concentration. This time though, the strange boy was wearing a set of rich purple polyester pajamas. It suited him. Made him look less bummy than before. He was even clean! Maybe he took a bath? Was that possible- was the boy magic or were these new visions of him coming to his mind because the boy made it so?

Rocky didn't know how long it had been since he was kidnapped. At first, like now, he screamed, calling out, hoping for anyone to hear him. Then after a couple or so dys of that Rocky tried to just struggle free from the binds. After that, he just gave up. He lay in the bed watching his alter doing activities in the room to amuse his self since he had stopped talking to him.

Rocky lost track of time when he blacked out that night and he didn't see a clock when he found that diner. Damn. His eyes watered. Why would anyone do this to him? What has he done, what had he really done to warrant such harm? Nothing that he could think of. Is it because he has an alter ego that's telling him that deep down inside he's a truly bad person? Rocky could never be his alter. He didn't think or feel the same ways that he did. The liking men being the biggest difference between them. What could have happened to him that would cause such a person to come to be. Is his cocky other half a monster? Someone playing tricks on his mind?

Rocky coughed, choking on his own air. It's so thick that the atmosphere was beginning to really bother him. His lungs were beyond agitated as well as his heart. Since he was a child he had been having heart problems. It at times would speed up for no reason at all making him feel light headed and he would lose his balance for a moment. It happened when they were saving Jo's father a few summers back. He hadn't paced his self right and it ended with him getting a punch to the cheek. Thank God it was nothing serious, he could have really been hurt had he fallen from one of the stacks of garbage.

Turning to look at the other male in the room, Rocky frowned. He wondered momentarily if the other boy had found his way out in the past as he has been now. Like with the club and with Robbie. Could this hyperactive teen have been around for all these years yet stay dormant in his mind, or had he pushed through without his noticing. There were a couple strange times in life where it seemed as though he were in a trance and had suddenly woken up someplace else.

Jodan Uke. An upper block movement into, chudan soto-uke, a block to the middle. The blond continued his Kata's while listening to his 'better half' talk to himself. Chudan yoko-uke, a slow sweep of the left hand sideward as a block. Cocky Rocky couldn't understand why Sam had to be such a prude. The boy was nineteen and acted like he had never gone to a party before and let his hair down. Oh wait, he hasn't! Gedan yoko-barai-uke, a lower sideward block.

Smirking, he stopped his work and walked over to the bed. "Yoo hoo." He tapped Sam between his eyes to get the boys attention that was already on him, but to such a degree that he had to say something. "What are you looking at?"

Sam frowned, rolling over as best he could with one of his arms tugging and staying behind him still latched to the bedpost. That didn't bother Rocky, he liked being looked at even if it were by his other half. Something Sam could never appreciate. Other peoples attention on him. He went through life telling his self that he isn't any better than the next guy and from this he lost a lot of woman to his brother. Colt never cared, he loves attention of any kind. Rocky can relate to that, but Sam... he just didn't get it.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, he looked at his 'twin brother' with a small smile. He loved teasing him, it was just to easy! "Aaaawwww, Sammy... Sammy... Come on... Please don't be mad... I don't care that you were looking; if you're lonely then I'll talk to you." Slipping into the bed, Rocky wrapped his arms around his other half's side. A sight seen, but not felt by the recipient. Rocky had explained to him that he is only visible so that he, Sam, wouldn't fly off the handle thinking that he was losing his mind. As if this wouldn't send him over the edge. But he was getting used to having the playful fool around, he had to admit. But he wasn't sure if he'd like it all the time.

"What's bothering you Sammy?" He pouted, using a voice meant for a sad child. "Is it me? Is it Maria?"

"Why would it be you, you've done nothing- except keep me in the dark about my past and who I _supposedly_ really am." His words were tight but not angry. He was only speaking that way because his throat was raw from yelling so long. How long has he been down here! He tried to keep track of the days by counting how many meals he was given. The little girl brought it to him. It was soup, always soup, on a tray in a flat bowl. Rocky would have liked to eat it, he was starving. But being shackled to a bed tended to give its limitations.

Noelie never came close to the bed, even in the still blackness, she could tell that Rocky was naked because he was so pale. His body lay outlined before her, so she merely came into the cell and dropped his food off as close to the bed as possible without getting any closer to the boy who had attacked her and robbed her of her hair when they first met. Rocky never tried to speak to the girl, she was deaf and without use of his hands he couldn't sign to her. He had learned to do this when he and his former girl friend Paula took classes after school. He would sign to the kids while she read them the book of the day at the hospital. He used to read with Emily but... Well, she was no longer his favorite person for the way she broke up with him.

Rocky supposed there was the other way, telepathy, but he didn't want to do the demented psychic girls biddings by using these so called 'abilities' of his. Speaking of the strange girl, Rocky hadn't seen her since she gave him the black eye and nearly broken rib. Where was she? And most importantly, what was she_ doing_? Probably watching him from hidden cameras somewhere in the room. She could have installed them in those few times he had blacked out from all the yelling and lack of food. Which is how he lost track of the day. He had been asleep sometimes, and when he woke up the tray was gone replaced with another. Every time food was brought to him, there was an odd smell in the room. It could have been the food, some food stinks when you cook it, regardless how good it taste. But this seemed like something else.

"Are you in there?" Rocky asked, turning Sam's face by his chin so he was looking at him. Staring into those dark green eyes of his made Sam's blood run cold. There seemed to be something more behind them, something his carefree, everything is fun manner was hiding.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to talk? To pass the time?" He asked again for what sounded like the first time, but who knows how long he was actually talking to him. Colt couldn't stand it when people made him repeat his self. Rocky never minded, it was such an odd thing to get upset about in his eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure... what about?" Sam didn't really care. If Rocky wanted to talk his self out, as he so usually did, then let him.

"Well," he began. "You were thinking about if I ever came out any other times when you were younger. The answer is yes, but it was only a few times, once or twice."

Sam blinked at that. "You did? When?"

Rocky shrugged as though he planned to play coy and drag this out longer than it needed to be. "Remember when you were helping Jo?"

Sam's eyes replied a yes.

"...I'm the one who drove the car." He smirked with satisfaction. "Think about it... What's the last thing you remember doing before Colt told you to get going?"

Sam thought for a moment. He truly didn't remember driving the car, up until his brother had snapped at him when he closed the door after retrieving Tum Tum. In fact, last thing Rocky remembers is coughing from the smoke, he didn't remember getting out of the car. It was weird, but he didn't think about it at the time... but instincts kicked in and he drove after the first car he saw assuming that that was what his brother was getting at.

Rocky laughed as he watched realization creep across his other half's face. "Yeah, and it was fun... Tum Tum is such a complainer sometimes, it's not like I would have really ran us into that rock. That thing just popped up out of nowhere."

Sam shook his head. "You endangered my brothers?"

"_Endangered_! They thought it was fun! You'd never do anything like that, I think they were actually proud to see their, older, more responsible, brother take some kind of action that didn't end with a boring little huddle and pep talk..."

"...Shut up..."

Rocky only laughed. Snuggling against the boys shoulder he sighed. "The other time was just a slip out or two... I didn't like Emily, I wanted her out of my life before I even had one. So I made you play shy around her... 'You're not my girlfriend' that sort of thing. She's such a bitch." He shook his head in good humor.

Sam remained silent. He didn't care about those little things. He wanted to know the big thing. The secret that was being kept from him since he was eight. But getting his alter to spill that would take some time. He wished the time it took wasn't spent locked up in some lunatics cellar.

"You know, when you were a kid... hmmm- about five or six, you _actually _embraced your abilities."

Sam thought about that. His past was a black hole to him now, he saw nothing over the age of 11 when he started taking ninja with Colt and then eventually Tum Tum. "...I can't recall anything from my past and you know that."

Rocky looked taken aback by the boys rude tone. It wasn't like he had done something wrong. He only kept what Rocky thought was bad. "I only kept what you hated brother... and let me tell ya, you had one fucked up childhood with all the memories I have."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, you know bits of knowledge and thought stored away-..."

Sam cut him off with a gruff sigh. "I know what a memory is... I just... wasn't aware that alters had their own. I just thought, you were a bad thought locked away in my head."

Rocky's eyes narrowed to a cat like slit. Blinking, he smiled it off. "Right, well baby it doesn't work like that. Thing about alters is, we're a life saver not a fractured cluster of memory..." He sat up on one elbow, looking down at him. "It amazes me how you don't understand any of this."

"How can I understand."

"Sam, what is a ninja?" The other boy didn't answer. Sighing, he shook his head. "A body, a spirit, a heart aaand?"

"...A mind."

"Exactly... you're destiny was chosen for you even before you knew why... You're Grandfather is a great guy, but you don't know how far it goes. He's... He's the heart os you guys, he's what keeps you together when you bicker- even if you have doubts about it like with Synder... Colt, body, he has speed and knows how to use it. He can be faster if he bothers to look deeper within his self. Tum, spirit, even when the chips are down he perks up ready for action. He can be beaten to shreds yet still harness some kind of energy to go on."

"A mind... You're saying I'm like this because of Grandpa? Because I'm a ninja? Those things about them are normal feats! Willpower! Strong love of family! Any one can be fast... But _me,_ I'm a freak..."

"You're able to think with your entire brain if you let yourself... people only use half... you're what happens when they can use it all." He lay his head back down.

"I still feel like a freak."

"You didn't when you were a kid... you used to sit outside at the park by yourself and send rocks across the field just by looking at them..." Sam blinked hearing that, he seemed to see it. To remember something like that... and there was a boy, he saw him. Rocky nods. "That's right Sam, there was a boy there... He saw you and thought it was really cool, the two of you played for hours- power rangers or something hahaha." He closed his eyes. "And then his mother told him to stop playing with you... you assumed it was because she had seen you and thought you were a freak so you just stopped doing it."

I used to... Use my abilities? Like it were nothing... But he hated me afterwards, I remember that much... Sam swallowed roughly. _No, that wasn't the reason it was because of what happened before that... I kissed him... Mom and Dad kissed me because the love me- so I just assumed that was alright. I was young! It wasn't on the lips or anything, just on the cheek but he hated me._

The two boys sat in an uncomfortable silence. In this silence they heard a cough. It was small and weak, like a child's. Noelie.

"Noelie!" Sam called to her. "Noel!" Scrunching his eyes in frustration, he had forgotten the girl couldn't hear.

"Go on Sam, you want her attention than speak to her with your mind... what's it gonna hurt?" He looked at Noelie, his sharp eyes looking like he wanted to mess with the poor captured girl. It wasn't as if he wasn't being held prisoner too, only in Rocky's case he wasn't thinking about Maria.

"I don't want to... I'll be doing just as Maria wants."

"Oh fuck you. Maria only took you because she wants someone to keep her company and you're it." He spat then sat up. "Noelieeee... Noeeeel, sweet heart?"

The young girls eyes widened hearing a voice in her head. It was just as Maria spoke to her, her eyes quickly scanned the darkness for her kidnapper.

"No, honey, over here on the bed." Rocky continued. "What an idiot," he said mostly to himself. Giving a sharp glare at the lights in the room they blinked on as fast as any hand could flip the switch. The cell lit up with the bright unforgiving light, causing them all to squint.

"What are you doing?" Sam twisted on the bed. "You'll freak her out! I'm naked!"

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Duh! I fed a little info to her brains thought pattern, you may be naked in theory, but she sees pajamas."

That was amazing! He could really do these things? No wonder Maria was so hell bent on having him.

"I don't wanna talk to you." The girl signed quickly as possible, her hands not missing a letter.

Sam jerked at the chains so that he could sign back but they didn't give in the least.

Again rolling his eyes, Rocky looked at the young girl and spoke to her. "Noelie, don't be frightened."

The girl jumped as though a ghost had whispered in her ear. "Who said that?" She said out loud.

"Oh cool! You can talk, good." Rocky climbed off the bed. "Sammy, unless you want your only to make some leeway with the girl gone, I suggest you use your gift and talk to her."

"Alright! Alright!" Closing his eyes, he opened them breathing out slowly. "Noelie, I'm sorry for what happened to you at the hotel, but you've gotta believe me, I wasn't myself that day so I did something wrong... But I'm not a bad person. I wanna help you get out of here... But you have to help me..."

Hesitant, Noelie shook her head. "You... speak like the bad woman... she laughs at me, calls me names... she hates me and says she's gonna kill me."

"It's gonna be ok, everything will be ok. But I need you to help me if you can."

"How?" She walked a little closer to the bed.

"What's Maria been doing up there? Have you seen her at all?"

The girl thought. "Yes, she's boarded up the windows, everywhere in the house. She told me 'to create fear, you have to be completely isolated', I think she was talking about you."

"...Me?"

"Maria thinks she can break you by having you relive the fear you had in that dream when the aliens kidnapped you and made you work as their baby maker while your family were plowing their fields." Rocky explained.

Sam remembered that dream, vaguely. It was scary, all those large green glowing people coming in and out of a room he was held it. Inserting things into his body to have sex with him, all the while his family was being tortured somewhere away from him. But the worst of all was that he hadn't a clue what day it was, what was going on... It scared him. Something about losing track of time really freaked Rocky out ever since he was a kid...

"Aaahhh!" His eyes scrunched as a memory flashed through his mind.

A woman... a store... red pants...? It made no sense!

The young girl looked back at the door, then walked forward unlocking the boys chains. "Maria told me to do this." She explained. "She says any day now, you'll come to her."

Sam hadn't heard a word, he was in too much pain to listen. But Rocky heard her. It made him frown. He knew what was coming.

The young hispanic girl looked back at the pained boy one last time before hurrying out of the room without so much as a single good bye.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N: Has anyone figured it out yet? Love to hear from ya, especially you Tony. It would be nice to have a males perspective on the slash theme. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable haha. Hope you like this there's probably five or so chapters left and then it's done. Nellie.

…………….

Chapter 19

The Douglas family was in shambles. Halloween was canceled in the entire city area as there was too much risk of another child being taken if they weren't properly supervised. If someone as old as Rocky could go missing who knew what age range the kidnapper was going for, so it was best that no one left at all. For the worst part, the Douglas family had come home on that night to find that their home had been vandalized with eggs and toilet paper from- probably- local teens who were outraged by their loss of candy and freedom to prank.

Colt and Tum tum spent the morning cleaning it off. It was not fun. Robbie came along some time in the afternoon and helped the two brothers with their cleaning. There was little conversation going on between the two, even though Colt had a million questions to ask him. For starters, why the name Marissa Balsam seemed so familiar to them. Why he took such an interest in helping their family? Colt was aware of what guilt was, and heck, he even felt it once or twice. But he had his limits of apology and acceptance. So why was Robbie still hanging around? It's not like he told Rocky to leave that night. Could he have been the cause of it? It was hard to say, but Colt wouldn't let it go until he got some answers.

But oh how he hated playing detective, this part of being a ninja was more Rocky's area. He always thought out the plans while he and Tum saw that they played out. But with no, Rocky he had to think. The second they got him he would tell him how much he appreciates him. And he'd mean it.

It wasn't the last thing they had done either. When word got out to the press that Rocky had made some kind of contact with his family, the calls just kept coming in. Jokers thinking it's funny to impersonate Rocky. But this was put to a stop, not abruptly at first, soon the Douglas family, thanks to Sam, had a phone tap put on their machine. So if anyone even thought of doing anything childish, the police would catch their asses in the act.

Sam and Jessica were told about the call that Rocky had made the moment they walked into the door. They would have called, but it was better to keep the phone lines open for just incase their brother tried calling again. Through out the rest of the month the calls came in right into the next one then stopped as soon as they had started.

The month ended and soon November came. It was worse than October as Thanksgiving rolled around, and all they could do was pray for Rocky. There were no sweet feelings, no foot ball, no talk of how much they planned to eat before dessert was done. The Douglas family didn't even really cook! Just waited by the phone for the next chilling call of their son wishing for help. There was no bird no browns to be seen- their mother thought it right to at least put up something brown or orange, fall colors. Tum Tum didn't bat a lash at the loss of food. He wanted his brother that was the only thing he wanted to fill up on. Rocky's sweet, kind happy presence. It sounds corny, but it was true. For the longest time he had been at Rocky's side because Colt treated him like a little kid. Less than himself. But Rocky never belittled him.

Forensics was no help. The only thing strange they found in the car was more hair from the young girl that was taken. A larger wad of hair than Rocky had given them at the hospital, so it was hard to say if there were any other type of hair mixed with it. Their were a few blond strands that they assumed came from Rocky. Commissioner Wayne was still on the idea that Rocky had taken the girl and run had it not been for a threat from Jessica about Rocky's character. Her son would NEVER harm anyone unless it were truly necessary. And somehow she didn't think a little girl was much of a threat to her son. Especially a girl.

Sam joined forensics in back, to see if he could help them stay on track and not miss a beat with their job. It wasn't his area of expertise but he knew how to pay close enough attention to detail. Finally, something came up. Something strange. In the mix of the young girls hair there was a sample of another type of hair. Solid black, where as Noelie's was a little brownish. Sam told them to run a test but it came up negative. There was no name to match the sample at least not one their computer had. They would have to keep track of the hair a bit longer. Call in specialist to determine even a close enough match to the sample.

But this one hair could be just what they need to find out where their son and possibly the little girl have been taken.

When told Robbie thought that the sample might belong to the person Rocky met at the club, until he found out that it was black. Colt thought there was a chance it could have been a blonde wig. Sam thought he may be right. With that knowledge he went back to the station. Leaving the boys alone to talk.

"So... Robbie... what really happened that night? When Rocky left, and I mean the truth."

"What do you mean?" He walked over to the window, looking out into the street. The warm air from his nose fogging up against the glass as the cold December air pressed against it on the opposite side. "Already told your father and the police what happened."

Colt nodded. "Yeah, but now you're gonna tell me... I know that whenever I think I'm gonna be in some deep shit for telling the truth I dance around it to make myself look a little less guilty. How 'bout you?"

Tum tum watched the exchange of words going on. He was worried that Colt would get out of hand. But he knew what his brother was saying was true. He tended to dance around the truth to keep his self out of trouble as well.

Robbie scoffed, a bit of laughter behind it. "Even if I did hold something back, what makes you think I'd tell you?" He turned his head, looking at Colt with cold blue eyes, sharpened in anger.

"Because I'm asking nicely. Don't make me force it out."

"Yeah, I'm scared."

Colt walked up into the boys personal space. "Maybe you should be."

"Colt, don't push it." Tum said.

"Why not... this guys obviously lying about something and I'm not gonna-..."

"FINE!" Robbie shoved Colt from his person. "You wanna know why Rocky ran out that night, the truth. It's because of ME!"

"I knew it..."

"You don't know a damned thing..."

"I know enough to pin you for getting my brother abducted!"

"I didn't plan that!"

"What'd you do Robbie! Steal his girl friend, Rocky can't stand that- or maybe you got him in trouble some how. Things were fine with my brother up until you came into the picture So what was it?"

Taking a step back from the advanced boy, Robbie sighed, his words just above a whisper. "He ran out... because I kissed him."

Both Tum tum and Colt's eyes nearly fell from their heads. They couldn't- Robbie was- never mind Robbie, what if Rocky was-... GAY?

"No wonder he ran out, you forced yourself on him, you fucking pervert!" Colt shouted, his anger boiling.

"No! I didn't!" Robbie retorts, shouting just as loud.

"I want you OUT!"

Robbie growled. He didn't have to take this. Not from Colt or his other brother- the little one. He was leaving. "Fine, I'll leave... but you'll be sorry."

"Just go! You fucking fag!" His feet steadied, Colt held his ground watching as the boy made a quick retreat from the front door, slamming it behind him. Colt could have spit at the boy, but he left it alone. The nerve of that guy. Now it all made sense. The incessant hanging around, the pointless concern. That fucking freak was in love with his brother! It made Colt's skin crawl and he couldn't blame Rocky for running out. But now thanks to that fucking sick-o his brother is missing and who knew if they were going to get him back.

Tum Tum was just as shocked as anyone. Robbie had seemed like such a nice guy, but gay? That was just... unbelievable! "Colt I-..."

"Save it." He hissed going upstairs.

"Well, isn't this just dandy." the young boy crossed his arms with a frown.

Rocky held his head for what felt like an hour as he calmed down from a raging head ache. Those flashes just then... what did they mean? And why did he see them when he was inside his own mind letting Rocky lead the way. No, he couldn't call him that. That is _his _name, given to him by _his _grandfather. His ego better either find another name or go away. He growled. He could sense the boys hand trying to comfort him by rubbing his back. It wasn't working.

He wanted to wash up. He wanted to use the bathroom which, unfortunately, had become the floor while he was chained to the bed. It was embarrassing but he had no choice. It was either turn toward the floor or wet the bed and he was not about to lay in his own urine. Shaking off the headache that was dying down, Rocky dropped one leg off the bed onto the floor. He then slid off the other leg. Standing, shakily, he walked over to the toilet and emptied his bladder. He then moved over to the sink, reaching a hand back over by the toilet flushing it before turning on the water. Washing up, he took his the water then up his arms, then down his chest.

Rocky watched as the dirt and grime cried dirty tears down his body. Thankful for the time to be cleaned and by his own hands, the ninja took the time to scrub thoroughly. It startled him a bit to find that, when he reached his hair, it was long. His eyes widened as he brought his hand through it, combing his fingers shakily through hair that was long enough to make- a braid! Licking his lips to calm down, he looked past his reflection to his alter that lay on the bed as though he were some kind of pajama wearing God.

Cocky Rocky raised a brow at the attention, but then went back to cleaning out his finger nails.

I get it now... Rocky. He shook his head. _My alter, isn't really an alter. He can't be. That only happens to people who have been through an extreme trauma. He's really just a hallucination of my mind. I'm losing it because of my fears of being alone and isolated like I've felt all my life. I'm looking at my future self if I don't get out of here. But how? I've run out of ideas... do I have to get Maria to trust me, so that when she lets her guard down I can get out... No, she wouldn't go for that twice._

But then what about my abilities? What about what I've seen myself do? Was that all in my head too? Are the lights not really on? Did, I not really speak to the little girl? I'm so confused... He looked at his alter again through the mirror.

That would explain why he hasn't told me about what happened. Because there is nothing to tell. He's only an image of my future self. A... sort of way to make me embrace who I am, and what I can do. And help me get out by the power within myself! He smiled with pride. He had figured it all out.

"And you couldn't be more wrong." His alter thought. He had been listening in the entire time.

I can't let him figure out that I know, or he'll disappear. And... even though he's not real... right now, he's all I've got keeping me from killing myself. He actually couldn't even believe he had thought such a thing, but as he peed his mind couldn't help but remember the kid that had drowned himself. He couldn't take it either and that was his way out of all of this. It made Rocky sick knowing that people had suffered because of him. Knowing that Maria was playing with them, testing there endurance assuming his would be the same.

There's no time to think like this... I have to plan my escape this time for good... It's gonna be a bit harder with an extra person, but I'm gonna do it. He assured his self. Rocky's face scrunched when he felt his stomach suck in. He was hungry and hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in who knows how long. It was a wonder he was still alive. Turning around, he walked over to the bed lifting the tray into his hands as he went. Placing it on the bed, he smiled down at the soup. It had gotten cold, but he could live with that. Right now, he just wanted to eat.

Lifting the bowl, he drank the soup down in good health. Opening his mouth whenever the vegetables came along with the broth. Dropping the flat bowl onto the tray, he reached for the drink taking it down in big gulps, pushing any droplet that drizzled down his chin back into his mouth. Once done, he slammed the glass down onto the tray looking it over for more food but found none. So, he picked the flower from the small glass vase.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

Sam gave him a skeptical look. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to eat this flower."

"You're disgusting, drink water if you're still hungry." He straightened from his relaxed sitting position.

Sam thought it over. The rose did smell kind of... funny. Dropping it to the floor, he shivered. He had forgotten he gave his self a bath and was still dripping wet. Looking for something to dry himself with, he settled on the tiny blanket. Snapping it up from the bed, he began to run it over his arms, legs, chest and midsection.

Smiling, Rocky crawled over to the boy when he sat down and grabbed his hair into his hands. "Cool, now we really will look like twins." He said like an innocent child who made a new friend. First one in their whole life. "I'll braid it for you, like mine."

"Please don't touch me." He asked, brushing his alters hands away.

Crossing his arms, Cocky Rocky pouted. "Well, aren't we a ball of sunshine." Moving back to his original spot on the bed, he spread his self out and sighed. "Here I thought we were friends."

"_Friends_? What would make you think something like that?"

"The fact that we're brothers, one in the same."

"No... no we're not. Me and Colt and Tum are brothers, you're just... a figment of my imagination from being in the dark so long without real sleep. Passing out is hardly the same."

"Is that what you think? I'm just some made up mind game?" When Sam went to stand, Rocky pulled him back down. "Don't ignore me... I heard what you were thinking over there."

"Than why ask me about what I think if you already know?"

Rocky glared daggers at his 'better half'. "Fuck you."

"You only say that because what I was thinking was the truth... Well, I don't need you anymore, I have what it takes to get out of here. And like you said the door is already open so I'm leaving."

"Fine..."

"Fine."

"But you're wrong you know... I do know your little secret. What made me come out... and you know what, just because you're being such a good sport giving your true 'bitchy' nature, I find myself in a sharing mood as well."

This caught Sam's attention. Was Rocky really going to share what happened to him?

"You bet your ass Sammy... so pull up some mattress and shut up, because I'm about to take you on a wild trip down memory lane."

Sam climbed onto the bed, laying his self down flat on his back. Rocky smirked impishly. Climbing on top of his alter in a straddle position.

"Alright. Close your eyes... this is just like therapy- only without the bull shit feel good about yourself pep talk." He lay himself down so that he covered his twin with his own body. Sam felt his mind churn as it slipped back into one entire thought wave instead of two. Rocky had vanished from the room, and all he was left with was his self and the low hum of the florescent lights. His mind cloudy, senses tingling, Rocky never heard anyone enter his room.

Low, animalistic, breathing coming from the persons mouth. The stranger to his room didn't entire it entirely, just hung out by the door watching him lay there. As his mind slipped into a fully relaxed state. The flashes beat down on him like thundering rain. And he was already drowning in it.

The sun was high that day, and there was a dry heat laying over the city like an electric blanket. Not a cloud in the sky. Days like this left the side walks bare for anyone willing to walk them as the majority of the city decided on a hot day like this, an air conditioned car was the best way to go.

Jessica checked her watch, sighing in a frenzied voice.

A young Sam looked up at his mother wondering what could have been the matter with her. "Mom?"

"Oh honey, looks like we're not gonna get to go clothes shopping today."

Sam groaned. "Aaaaww mooooommmm. Jeffrey got to get his new clothes for school, I need some too."

"Sweetie I know, but today I have a few other things to do and right now looking around a store for school clothes will take up too much time." She was already turning around, her sons hand in hers bringing the boy along with her.

"But mom," he frowned. "I'm eight years old. I can do the shopping myself. I know what kind of clothes I like, so I can pick them out while you do the rest of your errands." He shrugged. "I'll be fine, really."

Jessica laughed. "I know you think that, but eight really is too young to be in a store all by yourself. So, we'll go on the weekend, it's just one day in your old clothes honey."

"Nooo!" He pulled his hand away. "Mom please... I'm old enough to do it myself... pleeeease?" Sam batted his long lashes, pouting his lips. He looked so innocent. Which he was.

Jessica had never known her son to be irresponsible, especially for eight. Jeffrey was only seven and he was a handful enough. Maybe if the store clerk- they were already wasting enough time just standing around. Jessica really had to go. The store being right up the street and her own destination not far from there, she was beginning to weigh her options. Leave her son alone, or watch him cry on his first day of school because he thought he wasn't being treated fairly enough.

"Alright, I'll be right down the street."

Sam smiled brightly at his mother, gripping her hand to swing. "Thanks mom. I won't let you down. I know just what I'm looking for too. Maybe something with ninja turtles on it."

Jessica laughed. "Not too many ninja turtles, get something nice for picture days and such." She and Sam had had enough with the ninja turtles already. Samuel and Jeffrey everyday telling her or their father to pop in the video- which wouldn't be so bad if not for the fact that the two boys shanghaied them into watching it with them _every time_. The two parents could quote the movie backwards and forwards. It was enough already.

"Sure thing, mom." She was glad to see him smile. He rarely had a bad day, except of course for that time he came home from the park crying that some child was told not to play with him. It broke his heart, but he quickly bounced back.

A bell jingles upon entering the store. The Douglas's noticed two things. One, the place was not that crowded- in fact, it was almost empty if you didn't count the woman at the register and the customer paying for a tank top and a pair of pants. Jessica walked right up to the counter. When the clerk turned her attention on her, the two spoke briefly about Sam staying there to pick out clothes while she went to another shop down the street.

"It's no problem, you're not the first to request this and I have two kids of my own so I know what it's like to be mommy on a string." The two woman laughed.

There she was! The woman with the red pants and black hair. Why did she look so familiar? Where had he seen her before?

"Aren't you a cute little boy," she said to Sam who was standing beside his mother like a perfect gentleman, hands behind his back and back straight.

"Thank you ma'am."

"What's your name cutie, I bet you have a million little girls after you in school." She pinched his cheek.

"Naah," Sam blushed, shying away from her hand though not noticeable enough for the woman to be offended. He just didn't like to be touched that much. "But, my name is Samuel Douglas, ma'am."

"What a lovely name. I have a nephew about your age, he's staying with me for a while and I thought I'd get him something to wear while he's out here visiting."

"Wear?" He looked over the pair of wind breaker pants and tank top. "Is he not from here?"

"Oh, where he's from it's snowing right now. He only brought winter clothes so I thought I'd get him something nice to wear." Their conversation was light hearted and nice.

Eventually Jessica let go of his hand. "I'm off sweetie, Diane's gonna watch you. I'll be back in twenty minutes okay?"

"Yes mother." Sam walked off amongst the clothes and things to look for his favorite style of clothing. The woman in the red pants walked out the door after his mother.

Sam walked the stores for five minutes looking for something to wear. The sales clerk walked around as well, putting up the new shipment of clothing that came in so she kept disappearing in back for a bit then reappearing with hangers and clothes in hand to put up.

"I'm going to try this on now Miss Diane, I'll be in the third dressing room."

"Alright dear." She smiled warmly dashing back to the back of the store to get more clothes.

The bell over the door rang catching Sam's attention. He was glad someone else had entered the store. It was too quiet in there alone and... he couldn't put his finger on it but something just felt wrong. Shaking it off, he slid his pants down. Foot steps approached the dressing area, his breath hitched.

"Is everything alright in there Samuel?" Diane called.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"I just have on more box of clothes then I'll be back at register."

"Okay."

The foot steps headed away and he let out his breath. Thank Goodness. He hated being seen even in his boxers by anyone. It was too strange. The foot steps came back but this time he almost laughed. His mother made sure he was looked after.

"Miss Diane I'm fi-..." He gasped when the curtain to the shop ripped away and the woman in the red pants stood before him. Eyes wide, he covered his self from her peering eyes. It did no good as she stepped inside closing the curtain.

Sam trembled to his very soul. His words stammered. "Th- this ones taken."

"Yes it is." Knocking the boy back against the wall, the woman wasted no time in jerking his boxers violently down his legs.

"No! What are you doing he-...!" He mouth was covered by her hand, which forced his head back against the mirror in the tiny dressing room. Tears filled the boys eyes when her nails dug into his flesh as his boxers were peeled away.

"Be quiet and this won't have to hurt."

She need not say anything like that, Sam had already shut his self down. He closed out the world as his body froze in terror of the situation. The touch of the woman's hands, the burning in the back of his throat as she tongued him far to deeply for anyone to want. She ground herself into him, her hips straddled around his bare body. He didn't even feel when his shirt was removed. She moaned. Tossing her head back as she laughed. With too much force she shoved her fingers into his mouth no sooner after he had been freed from the kiss.

Her nails pinched at his tongue almost cutting it as she wet those two digits. But the worst part of all was when she slid from him, lifting his legs over her shoulders, finding his entrance and shoving her fingers into his body so hard he snapped out of his trance and began to scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He didn't ever plan to stop. But the woman continued to ram her fingers into him as though he had all day. Where were they, his mother. Diane? Anyone? Why wasn't anyone stopping this? Why him? Why...? He had always been a good kid. Always. But he knew why. It was punishment, because of who he was, and what he could do. Once done with him, the woman drew her fingers from him, licking them with a smile.

His legs dropped lifelessly and painfully to the floor. He felt nothing. The woman with the red pants leaned over by his face, her fingers going into his mouth. "I can't help but wonder." She said to herself. "What would I taste like." Laughing, she stood up, yanking her pants back around her waist, then she walked out of the dressing room like nothing had ever happened.

Sam lay there for some time. Eventually the clerk found him, she picked him up in horror asking what had happened. "I'm sorry I couldn't check on you sooner, someone locked the door to the store and I had to come around the front. Are you ok? What happened?"

Sam explained very quietly. "It was heat stroke, I fainted." Looking at woman, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She smiled and wiped his tears. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, let's get you cleaned up and I'll get you a snow cone. Okay?"

Nodding, Sam took the offered hand up, then brushed off his new pants that he didn't remember putting on yet. Smiling, he then followed the woman from the dressing room a smile on his face. He really likes snow cones.

………………….

"So there you have it." Came a voice a lot like his own but a bit tighter. "You were raped and thanks to e, you didn't remember a bit of it, you got to go off and live in your perfect little existence while I lived the memory everyday…." He frowned. "But I beat that tyrant in my life, I just hope you can do the same now that you know."

Sam's eyes were wide open. The memory as fresh as if it had happened only yesterday or an hour ago.

"_It all makes sense now…. Being what I am… Doing what I can do. What happened to me in that dressing room was my punishment. What's been happening my whole life was punishment for that. Equivalent exchange…_" Sam's eyes watered, though not for himself, but for the realization that everything that happened to him he deserved. "_I could have told someone about that… I could have said to my mother 'hey, some woman raped me' but I chose to forget about it. I chose to store it up in my thoughts and hope that they crushed them. But it only made me weak, it only made me split into two people… one that could handle things and myself._"

Rocky looked Sam over with a bit of worry. Yet, a smile played on the corner of his lips. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Sammy cracked up and locked his self inside their mind. Then he could come out and have some fun.

"_Everything happening to me now, I also deserve… I should have told my parents I've been having headaches, they could have been there for me. I should have told the teacher about the weird phone calls but instead… instead I got myself in deeper… I deserve it all…_"

Someone banged into the door on their way out. Rocky looked up but saw no one. Looking back down at his better half, he closed his eyes and disappeared.

"_Punishment for my sin… My sin… My sin… Myself…_"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was as if Rocky had just flipped his self inside out. His whole life was exposed to him. Every lie that he was, alright played out to him like a horror movie. Every person that had ever been involved with him was actually being kept at arms length. Except of course for Paula, he supposed, because she knew what it was like on that side. The side where a person was used as a piece of meat then tossed aside as though their life would be just fine and dandy. They weren't the attackers, they couldn't laugh and move on. They were the victims. They knew what laughs and sneers they would receive from their peers and it terrified them.

He also wasn't making any sense. His alter had long since vanished without a trace. It was fine with him. He didn't need him anymore. Not now that he knew the truth about himself. About his lies... about his _sin._ His life from that day on had been cursed, he had no idea because he had blocked it out, but now knowing, Rocky couldn't stop the hatred of life that was seeping into his veins. Everyone using his wall of kindness to get things from him. Girls, females- he had never wanted anything to do with were at his side just so he wouldn't feel shame of what had happened to him. Just so he could believe he wasn't affected by what had been done. All these little subconscious things he had done, were all for a reason. Rocky believed that if he honestly had a thing for Jo, he would have pursued her. If he liked Emily, he wouldn't have denied wanting to be her boyfriend- would he!

He couldn't go there with all the others. They were what his brother got his entire life. Fan girls to his good looks. Rocky knew he looked good, but he hated that fact of his life. He didn't want to look good, he didn't want to be noticed but he was, and it tore at him.

For the longest time, Rocky lay in that bed cold but he didn't feel it, angered but it wouldn't come out. So he just lay there watching his life flash before his eyes like a film, or one of those documentaries they played in school that scared you to the fact that the world could be so cruel. He was just a kid. Just a kid... He knew nothing of sex until that day. Nothing. And he would have liked it better that way. But there it was, his first sight of a naked woman, her body so close to his. Something that was supposed to be beautiful and shared with someone he loves, had been tainted and ripped apart in one single moment.

His mother never knew. He would never have told her- granted he remembered. So even if he hadn't blocked it out so well it was as if it had never happened. He still would deny, deny, _deny_. He never wanted to touch another person in that way. Now he knew why. He had only slept with one other person, he did it not only because he loved her, but because she needed it. She needed to know that it was alright to let another person touch her in that way, and that it wasn't all violence and pain. But in this moment, Rocky saw it as fickle and pointless. When he had done it, it was beautiful and meant something. Now it only meant he was a liar.

_I'm dirty..._ He thought, his heart pained. _I don't deserve any of the kindness I've been given... I can't come clean. I can only hide what happened._ He had to laugh at this. _So much for being a rock... Why had it been such a comfort to me to see someone there in the darkness that I made for myself... why, in the end did I want help? I should have died that night, taken my own life in the tub when I watched my blood go down the drain in confusion._ He blinked. _It didn't make sense then, where it had come from. But I know now._ His eyes widened. _Suicide...! More sin. More punishment, more bad thoughts... No... No I can't do this!_

It was as if his insides had frozen on him. He was truly afriad of who he had become. What he would become. _I'm a bad person... I made this for myself, why didn't I just go with my mother and forget about the damned clothes... Because... Because I was being selfish... Colt had something that I didn't. It wasn't as though I'd never get new clothes, it was that I was too impatient and that was my punishment._ As he scrunched his eyes trying to fight tears, he only made them fall, shattering what little control he had left. All thought was gone now. All ration. His life was over. In another persons hands... and over.

Before Rocky felt himself moving he was out of the bed. His legs dragging heavily on the cold, concrete floor taking him into the dark hall way. He knew where he was going. He didn't know how he knew which way to go, but he he knew exactly where he would end up. He no longer cared. _What I deserve... what I get... my punishment... my sin._

His feet brought him into the kitchen, warm and inviting as if it would reflect the person who dwelled in it. Into the living room, sweet scented and cozy, nothing like the woman who inhabits it. The stairs were foreign to him, with it's dry red carpeting hitting his bare feet. _This is how it will end for me... I will let her have me. Because there is nothing left to take. She can do what she wishes._ His mind slowly leaving him with every step he took toward the woman's room.

He heard talking even from down the hall. It was faint, but loud enough to have some of it made out. The rest, if paying attention, could be filled in like a cross word puzzle or some sort.

"I'm sorry that I made you... It won't... again..." The voice sounded soft, though, it seemed to be imitating some type of masculine tone. "I'm sorry to say that your family isn't exactly pleased with how... you've been gone. This investigation cost them... No, I'm afraid they've just... looking for you." It was her own voice now. Was she talking to someone? Was there another person in the house. Perhaps the boy that she said had escaped?

It was too late to turn back now though. Rocky's hand came up to the door knob, his palm closed around it, his grip tightened slightly to turn the cool metal in his hand. The door swung open, hitting the wall with a low thud. The girl jumped a bit, turning her eyes in shock though her smile said she wasn't surprised to see the blond at her door at all.

Rocky stepped into the spacious, though claustrophobic room. He knelt by the young woman's side, his eyes lowered from her gaze. He whispered. "I left my ninja turtle, Donatello, on the floor... of the dressing room." It was an odd thing to recall from such a terrifying memory. He hadn't remembered even holding the thing when he was out on the street. But there, in his further memory was the small green toy.

Maria smiled at him, opening her arms drawing him in. "Rocky... My dear... I know." She hugged him close, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I know."

His eyes looked around the room, each photograph of his face looking back at him. Happy, sad, angry... in lust. Any face he's ever made it seemed was glued all over that wall. Turning his eyes away in hopes to hide from his own gazes, his eyes only fell onto the mirror, where a picture of his face was taped. The eyes burned out of the sockets. It startled him to see his own blue green eyes in them. Reflecting his sadness back at him in mockery of his weakness that after all his fighting in life, it had come to this. Surrender.

The next few weeks were ones full of order, gentle if he listened, painful if not correctly. Maria, as promised, had began to reward the boy whenever he did good in her instruction. His plain cell began to fill up with all kinds of things that seemed to match his personality. Rather lovely swords, shuriken other ninja things. Even though they weren't nearly as expensive as one would think. It was because she didn't want his room filled with weapons that they were nearly fake. It also had a very lovely wooden dresser placed inside, a vase of flowers to the right side of it. A rich green rug that kept his feet warm, the walls were painted green when he was upstairs playing with... their 'daughter' Noelie. She for the most part was a good girl. Very kind and courteous, she understood Rocky's surrender as she herself had accepted defeat. She was only a little girl.

His room also had a empty canvas in it. There should have been a portrait there, he supposed, like all the other rooms. But it was blank. With luck he was told to stay in his new room, which was the same room but with all the modifications it looked new. He was bathed, though it was in Maria's water after he had washed her. But Rocky didn't complain. A few flecks of dirt from his captor touching him was nothing compared to the shame he had of someone robbing him from a part of himself he never would have offered any one in the first place.

Amongst other things, Maria was teaching him music. Piano. Music had always been Colt's thing, not his, he was a writer. Wanting never to forget anything, or give people insight to the way he saw the world. Or maybe just some works of fiction. But music had never crossed his mind. Maria insisted that the man she loved knew music. He played awful at first, missing keys here and there, but then slowly it began to stay with him. He played all kinds of classical ballets, even felt proud of himself for doing so. As far as his gift was concern, Maria taught him how to focus on things to pick them up and move them. It was hard for him, he wasn't entirely sure how his alter had used it so easily when he had taken over his body- their body-... the host? Now he really was talking crazy. Or at least thinking it. The boy he knew then was only his imagination because he had been stir crazy for so long.

Rocky's room had no expense spared on his comfort for being a good little 'fuck toy' slave. His bed was larger now, and very comfortable. Big green blanket covering the whole thing, warm fluffy pillows and sheets that felt like they were hand made from the best material. Rocky had no comfort there. He had a touch lamp sitting next to it on the side stand it would go from light, to bright to brightest. It was a huge improvement from the fluorescent nightmare he was used to.

The food was better, he ate at the table with Maria and Noelie every night, but was only offered one meal a day. It wasn't enough to get his strength back, though, and some nights he couldn't hold it in and threw up. He didn't know what was making him so sick. But he didn't feel any relief of it as he lay in bed at night, wondering if Maria were coming to him or not.

Aside from that one time he had first gone to her, Rocky had only seen the bedroom she slept on once. He was puzzled at why she had so many pictures of him, and how she had gotten them. He knew that some of them were from when he first met her back when he was in middle school on the soccer team. But where were the others from? Did it matter? It didn't help him any in getting out of there. It wouldn't. The ninja felt he had been gone so long his parents had just pronounced him dead or something. He couldn't blame them though. He is tainted. No use to anyone now. No one but Maria. And though she beat him, she treated him as though he were any normal person. Maybe even, _better_ than normal. Special, if you will.

He was allowed to wear nothing but easy access pajamas made of fine material. Red, blue, and purple were the only ones. She told him green did nothing for his eyes, even though it was surrounding him. He guessed the clothes were for when he left the room. If she snapped her fingers, all he had to do was remove the shirt then drop the pants rather than, fiddling with zippers and buttons on jeans and shirts.

This life... if it could be Rocky's, would he have to live with it? Could he live with it. Being a puppet? Being owned. Could he? Rocky's voice was as good as shot. He wasn't allowed to speak, he could only sign to Noelie, and speak telepathically to Maria.

Today, Rocky was sitting at the piano, a frown on his face. He was always frowning. He had no reason to smile and the demented captor seemed not to care either way. Satisfied with his want to finally give in. Looking down at the keys, Rocky thought about them. A key pressed down with the simple thought going through his mind. His fingers too tired to move them now.

"Aaahhh," Maria walked into the room, arms out as though she were dancing. "Lovely music Rocky, lovely."

_Lovely_? It was sad. He was thinking of the saddest tune he could remember hearing once in a song.

"La lalalalaaa." She sang out of tune. Her hands extended and she grabbed the boys neck. "My look at you... Dance with me my darling." Helping Rocky to his feet, they walked to the center of the room.

Assuming the position, he took her hand, his other hand dropped to her hip as hers landed on his shoulder. The two began a light little dance, slowly, around the room. Rocky still thinking about the song he wished to play as the piano projected his thoughts through its music.

"You really are remarkable. I've never seen such talent before."

"There were others?" Rocky asked.

Maria laughed gaily. "There's that adorable jealousy again."

_Was it?_ Rocky wondered. He was good at shielding away his thoughts from the girl as she could once hear every word he said, now he chose what she got to hear from him. It gave him at least some sense of security from having the girl rip him apart for saying something wrong.

"I'm going to reward you." She smiled, her teeth showing. She really was a creepy looking girl. It just wasn't right for someone to look this way. Her eyes so icy cold. It reminded him of someone. Who? Who...? His eyes widened as a flash ran through his mind.

"_I don't wanna eat alone._" Robbie said on that day they first met.

_Why would I think about Robbie? ...Right... That jerk kissed me. If it weren't for him, my alter wouldn't have come out and I wouldn't have felt confused and ran..._

Maria was staring into the boys eyes as though she were trying to figure out what he was thinking. Their movement never stopped as they swayed with each other back and forth in the living room. She knew he was hiding something, and it PISSED her off that she couldn't read it.

"Rocky, my dear..."

"Yes?"

"Talent, is in the body and the mind."

The piano faltered on a note. He blushed. Maria laughed at him.

"Looks like someone still needs to practice." Waving a finger. "Sit back at the piano and play with your talent, not your gift."

Dropping her hands as though it were painful to hold them in the first place, he sat back at the piano. Maria walked up behind him, he tensed. Her cold hands scooped up his long hair, holding it like a pony tail. "I love your choice of length." She chuckled. "You look a lot like royalty now... or maybe a girl." She laughed at that.

Raking her fingers through the soft blond strands, Maria began to braid the boys hair, then with a bang that seemed to come from nowhere, she tied it off. "Not too nice though... I wouldn't want to have to _rip_ it out of your head." The psychic girl tugged painfully at the low pony tail. Letting go, Maria pet the top of his head, she leaned over watching him play. His fingers slid over the keys easily, as if he had been doing it forever.

"I don't like when you keep things from me." She grabbed the little cover that went over the keys, Rocky's eyes widened in fear, but he knew that if he moved his hands the punishment for that would be far worse than the little cover slamming down over his fingers. "It makes me worry about my safety." She went on. Why was she taking so long. Did she want for him not to see it coming. "I just don't think you love me enough."

"I don-..." his voice actually came out that time. That had done it. The girl slammed the cover down on his fingers as hard as she could. Rocky bit his tongue, suppressing the scream, but a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ooops. AHAHA, did that hurt?" She raised the cover. Lifting his hand, she kissed it. Then the other. Her kiss burned far more than the pain of the injury. He didn't care what had happened to him, he still hated the girl and he always would. It wasn't so much that she broke him and Emily up, but the fact that she had been the one to bring any thought of breaking up out. "Aaaww... Go to your room, I'll be down later on."

He couldn't leave fast enough.

Laying down on the bed, Rocky closed his eyes. The ninja couldn't deny that the bed was very comfortable. It made him concern. Being comforted let his guard down. He couldn't risk that right now. Not when Maria would come down to see him. _What if she_...? He couldn't even think it. He didn't think he could handle it again. She tried to before, in the shack, but didn't succeed. Any time here, when she wanted sex, the demented girl settled for jerking him off. He never got aroused from it. She just did it and it was over. As far as Rocky's job, he did as he did that first time, put his face where instructed and nothing more. It was revolting.

_So tired._ He closed his eyes again. _Maybe if she sees that I'm asleep she'll leave me alone._ He knew that was a lie. One time Rocky awoke to the feel of the girl having a little oral fun with him below the belt. Discovering that he was awake, she beat him painfully to the head with a pipe she had brought with her. So the ninja does not feel safe asleep. But staying awake all the time only added to his madness and insomnia. He wanted to die, he wanted to badly.

Did someone just giggle? Opening his eyes again, Rocky looked around the room. He was alone. Closing his eyes again, he heard the giggle again.

"I-..." his voice cracked. The ninja swallowed a hard lump in his under used throat. "Is someone there?"

"Are you happy?" A high pitched voice asked some place close to him. Under the bed maybe?

"H-happy?" He repeated as though the word were foreign. "Rocky? Is that you?" Part of him hoped so. His alter was so much stronger than he is. He promised to get him out of this so where was he now. Facing demons that he himself had covered? The voice took him from his thoughts.

"Do you wish... to die." They giggle again as though death is a toy the person wanted to share.

"I... don't know."

The person laughed in a childish giggle. There was a low muffled sound below him. Rocky merely turned his eyes to the side of the bed. Isn't this how he met his first alter, was this voice just another one coming out of his suppressed emotion? He never felt it when Rocky spoke to him, so this other voice was no different.

The ninja gasped sharply seeing a boy appear before him. He perched his self at the end of the bed, sitting on the bars. His hands were drawn in toward his middle and he was hunched as though he had a hump on his back. This boy was filthy dirty and smelled. How could Rocky miss a smell that strong? He must really be tired. The child greasy hair was longer than his own, brown, covering his face a bit. Among other things about the boy, he looked just as out of it as Maria.

Rocky felt no threat. If this child, as crazed as he is, was just another alter he was in no danger. Rocky couldn't touch him, so whatever this boy called himself couldn't do it either.

"Funny thing about people that want to die... They always look scared when it comes. Why is that?" His high pitched voice drawled on as though he were speaking only to himself in ponder.

"Just.." he swallowed hard to regain his under used voice. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't... he came to me... he told me that you want to die. So I'm here... and I'm going to kill you." A knife sparkled in the boys hand. Where did that come from?

Rocky sat up in the bed, a bit surprised by the sight of a weapon. Looking harder now, he could see that this person was no alter at all! He looked nothing like him from what he understood of them. This boy looked like the child in room three!

"Happy? Happy?" He crawled from the bed post. "Happy? Haaappy?" The knife stabbed into the mattress as the boy crawled over Rocky's lap. The ninja sat there, frozen in shock, wondering just what the insane child planned to do. His eyes tightened waiting for the first cut. When none came, he opened them seeing the child holding the knife out to him. "Take it." The boy instructs. "Take it. Use it. Kill... Use it..."

Rocky held the cold wooden handle loosely. His reflection bouncing in the metal gleam of the knife. It had been the first time he had looked himself in the eyes since that day in Maria's room. He looked older, worn out. He hated it. Bringing the knife up to his face, he knew what he had to do.

"Kill... Use it... Use it..." The child influenced.

He will. He'll cut his life away.

"Yes! Yes!" The boy cheers. He was excited like a chimp in heat the way he bounced on the bed, over the ninjas lap. "Use it... Maria is mine."

Rocky's eyes widened. Did the boy really say what he thought he said? He wanted Maria? This boy wanted Rocky to kill his self so that he could have Maria? As if the ninja wanted her! The only want he could think of involving her was none at all. This made him mad. Switching the direction the blade was held, he slashed the boys face before the child even saw it coming.

He looked shocked at first, a hand came up to his now bleeding cheek. Then as if a flood gate of rage was opened, Rocky was attacked! The boys fist beat down on him like a professional drummer. Each blow to Rocky's face swelling his pale skin with growing redness that would soon be purple. Rocky grunted under the beating, raising his hands he tried to force the kid from him but he wouldn't budge.

Reaching beside him, his hands came into contact with the lamp. He knew what he had to do. Grabbing it, Rocky bashed the boy on top of his head with the lamp. The glass shattered causing a little blood to trickle among its shards of busted glass. Crying out, the child rolled away holding his head.

"You think I want to be down here?" Rocky said in a tone to heavy and serious to be his own. "You think I _like_ this!" His rage boiling, Rocky reached for the child, grabbing him by his dirty greasy hair. "I'll show you just how much I like this!"

The boy cried out as he was dragged across the room. Rocky wasn't going to hold back now. All the pain and anguish he had been through was about to come out and this boy this... whoever he is, was going to catch it, tenfold!

"No! No! What are you doing?" The boy asked, scratching at Rocky's wrist wondering what was going to happen to himself.

"Funny thing about people that want to die," the boy was slammed against the cell bars. "they always look scared when it comes." Rocky grinned evilly.

The boys eyes widened. "No! Nooooo!"

Maria smiled as she heard the sound of screams coming from the basement. She sat at the piano and began to play a song herself. _He is defending my honor. I knew he loved me._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jessica sits, miserably, in the living room of their home. She's been waiting by the phone for days now, hoping for another call from her missing son. There haven't been any calls anymore and now she was really beginning to fear for the worst. Why couldn't forensics find anything? What could be missing that would help them bring her son back? She would pay hundreds- thousands- of dollars for anything that would help in the police finding her son. Robbie had for some reason chosen to keep his distance from the family. He didn't say why, and Colt had said 'it's for the best'. So Jessica was out of the loop on that story. Whatever it was the two boys had against each other she prayed wouldn't stop the brunettes search in finding Rocky.

Sam yawned, sleepily, his hand came up to his mouth. "Jessica?" He blinked seeing his wife sitting on the couch. He had figured that's where she would be, as she had come there almost every night now to wait by the phone. It was pointless. Sam had admitted to himself that the phone wasn't going to ring anytime soon.

"Jessica... I think you should come upstairs." His hands came up around her shoulders, giving them a bit of a rub. "Come on, you need to sleep. It's been days now."

That didn't seem to be what the woman wanted to hear as she broke out into a fit of tears. "What if...?" She sniffled. "What if our son hasn't slept since he was taken. What if he's afraid? What if he's lonely?" Jessica's voice was becoming higher with hysterics. She couldn't even bring herself to eat now a days.

Sam was beginning to wonder if she were trying to punish herself in how she thought Rocky was being punished. But she couldn't destroy herself. Not when he needed her- _they_ need her. As a family. "Honey," he cleared his throat. "Honey, you can't beat yourself up over this. Rocky is a strong kid. He can take care of himself... there's a chance he's been fighting who ever took him all the way and he's coming back to us."

"I don't know," her voice barely above a whisper. "I just keep hoping the phone will ring."

Rocky sat in the corner of his cell, legs curled in, arms wrapped around them as he rocked back and forth. His body shook from his actions. His insides twisted with disgust at what he had done. Truthfully, Rocky didn't know he had it in himself. He knew he did, but he didn't know to what caliber he would unleash it if provoked the wrong way. It was truly frightening.

Looking over by the cell bars, he frowns. He could remember the fight clearly. It played in his mind as though he hadn't actually done it but was watching a movie that remained with him even after it was over.

The look in Alfonse Mansfield's face was pure terror as Rocky brought his fist into the boys face. His head hit the bars with a loud PLANG! Rocky laughed hearing the boys grunt of pain and grabbing his neck, he began to slam him into the bars over and over again. He loved that sound!

When Alfonse tried swinging back, Rocky dodged it easily. Turning the boys head, he then proceeded to drag his face across the bars until he made it to the wall. The boys nose exploded with blood on contact and he cried out in pain. Rocky had let him go, smirking. He wanted the boy to approach him. As long as the kid kept coming at him, it was self defense, right?

"You're gonna be sorry." He said over the blood that flowed into his mouth and down his neck. The boy raged, charging at him.

Rocky bounced from foot to foot with anticipation. Hands brought up into a fighting defense. When the boy was close enough, Rocky spun on his heel landing the raised foot right against the boys neck. The kid coughed in pain, trying to catch his breath. That wasn't enough. _No one_ told Rocky that he had a thing for that psycho bitch and got away with it. Walking over to the boy, he grabbed the back of his head and slammed the kids face into his knee.

Alfonse's head bounced back from it, just in time to meet with the tip of Rocky's toes under his chin. The boy fell to the floor. He sounded as though he were crying. Rocky didn't care. He merely walked over to the child and kicked him. Hard! Over and over in his ribs until he heard a crack.

"Aahahahaha!" Rocky rolled the boy to his back, grabbing at his arms he stuck his foot between the boys shoulder blades. "Take back what you said, or I'm going to rip your arms out of their sockets."

He didn't think he would stop hurting this person until all his anger was gone, but he saw the sadness in the boys eyes as he looked over his shoulder at him. Rocky remembered his talk with Maria. The boy didn't want this, he didn't deserve to be beaten to a pulp. He was stuck, just like he is now. Only Alfonse has been hear so long he actually thinks that demented girl is his lover. Or that she loves him.

"Wha-... What have I done?" He dropped the boys body, backing away, his body shuddering. "I-... I'm sorry Al... I'm sorry." Staggering until he fell, the blond backed away from the bloody pile that was his victim. What has he become? How could he be this person? "I'm sorry."

The boy groaned. He rolled onto his side, moaning in pain as he wrapped a limp arm around his self.

The sound of clapping brought his attention out of his flash back. It was Maria. She was standing at the entry way of the cell looking over the bloody mess in Rocky's room. "I'm impressed. You killed for me." She whispered.

Rocky shuddered, trying to find his voice. "I... I didn't kill him."

"Than where is the body?" She walked into the cell over to him.

Rocky backed away. "I put him in his room... I... he likes sports... he was good at basket ball."

"What makes you say that?" The girl sat down beside him as though they were best friends. "The decorations on the wall..."

Rocky nods. "Yes." He seemed he had more to say, but he chose not to.

Maria smiled. "I want to give you your reward now. Come upstairs with me Rocky."

_Upstairs? With you?_ He knew she couldn't hear him, but he was still worried that she might. "I can't move."

Maria's face scrunched. "You're such a fucking baby!" Snatching Rocky to his weak legs, she practically dragged the boy off to her room like a cave woman that had just bonked her mate over the head. Rocky did not want to find out what happened next.

The phone rings.

"Hello!" She snapped it up before the first ring could even manage to finish. She was beyond on nerves and very eager for a call.

"Mrs. Douglas this is Commissioner Wayne, can you come down to the station a moment. We've found something that may help us in the case."

"Yes, yes of course. We'll be right there." She said hurriedly. "I'll tell Sam."

When she hung up the phone, she turned to her husband. "Get dressed hurry."

"Who was that?" Sam asked as he was being shoved upstairs.

"It was Commissioner Wayne. He said he has news that might help us find Rocky, please hurry and get dressed. I'll warm the car." Jessica was already dressed. She hadn't changed into her night clothes when it got late, she planted herself right by the phone after work. Which she was surprised she had gone to. But she kept her cell phone close by so not to miss a call.

"I'll be down in a moment." Sam dashed off to change.

Jessica grabbed her car keys while heading out the front door. She didn't have time to waste if the man had any news at all. She needed to hear it.

Robbie paced the dorm room for the hundredth time that night. Nothing seemed to fit! Where could Rocky be! And why wasn't anyone responding to the commercials and the fliers and the missing persons notes. Ha! Who was he kidding? No one _ever_ responded to them. People get them in the male give them half a thought if even a glance before they throw them away. It is December now. December!

Rocky has been gone for three months now and it was eating at him. Grating on him! Robbie needed to have the boy in his arms right now! Or he would peel off every ounce of skin he had in defiance that anyone would take someone that he found he cared about away from him. The brunette all but went out on the streets declaring love for the missing blond, not caring who sent dirty looks his way for his feelings toward another male.

If only someone would-... His eyes widened. _The phone!_ It was no doubt Mr. or Mrs. Douglas, even though that boy Colt wasn't his best friend nor the younger one, Tum Tum, the woman saw fit that he was still part of the search since he held himself responsible. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if the two boys had told their parents what he said, and if so why weren't they freaking out. Could it be that they knew their son would end up this way or that everyone in college experiments? Listen to him, thinking about things that aren't true. He should really know that when Rocky comes back, he won't be the same. He may be angry or sad, confused or hurt. But he wouldn't want to start a relationship with Robbie, much less any other male for that matter.

Why was he still thinking, he had to get the phone. Snatching the device up, he pressed the talk button. "Hello?" It was another call from Canada. He couldn't imagine whom it could be, his aunt said that she hadn't called him. And with the way the two left each other, she probably had no desire to call him ever again. The number was the same though, so who could it be?

"Hello? Is this the Douglas family?" A woman said, with a slight accent in her tone.

"No, no this is Robert Ballerini. Who is this?"

The woman was silent. Then she spoke in a very clear tone. "If this isn't the Douglas's than why do you have this number?"

"What? Miss, how did _you_ get my number?" Robbie asked a little more cautious now.

"Isn't this number on a flyer? I read it off the one that's stuck to the window in my diner." The woman went on, still not sure if she should be telling the boy what she had to say.

"The flyer? Yes, yes my number is on the flyer. Can I ask who's calling?" He started but shook his head. "Never mind, the boy on the flyer- did you see him! Where is he!" Robbie couldn't believe it, someone was calling about the flyer on the window. Someone has seen Rocky! He would come home, he would really come home. It was just a matter of going to get him. He had to inform the police.

"He came in to my diner a long while ago. And I've seen your flyers up on the window but, I couldn't place the face right away. But thinking about it now... It was definitely him."

Robbie could have kissed this woman. She just gave him them the biggest lead of their lives! "Thank you, thank you! Where are you?"

"Canada honey. I work at the diner where you put the flyer." Her voice was higher for some reason, then it became soft. "I should tell you though, the woman that took him is vicious... She came in the place after him hollering something fierce."

Robbie's eyes scrunched. A woman took Rocky? That seemed strange somehow. He pictured a huge macho man, not a petite woman. Although it would make some sense as to why Rocky couldn't just fight his way out. He would never hurt a woman. Even he knew that much about his personal side. "What does she look like?"

"Evil cold eyes... I'm not sure what color. But she has blonde hair- cut short to her shoulders..." The woman seemed to be thinking hard for a moment. "A small thing, but damn it if I don't understand how the boy was afraid of her, he came in to use the phone- didn't make the call though, he just ran out of the place."

The phone call was from Rocky! Robbie couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't his aunt that had called him. It was Rocky. He's still alive! Or at least he hoped so.

"The girl... I should tell you, you may not believe me- but maybe you will. but the woman flipped a table over... just by looking at it."

The brunettes eyes widened. It was as if his whole trip to Canada came rushing back to him. The cold, Rocky laying on a bed in his premonition. His aunt's creepy basement. He heard sounds coming from there, sounds coming from upstairs. She practically shoved him out. She didn't want to help him at all. Said Rocky was dead without even really trying... He had mentioned how strong she was and how she could control her abilities better. His aunt was arrested once long ago for-...! "Shit!" Hanging up without another word, he speed dialed the Douglas family.

There was no answer. "Shit!" Dialing the police, he heard it ring. He was already out the door ready to leave when it was picked up. His heart was pounding into his chest. He couldn't believe it. Robbie just couldn't believe it. How could she _do _something like this? Blonde hair. It must have been a wig. That would explain her sour mood when he came to the door, she didn't want anyone there because she had someone. Rocky.

"L.A.P.D. What's the emergency?" A woman asked.

"I think I may know where Rocky is. This is Robe-," he shook his head. "_Ivan_ Ballerini and I'm coming to the station now."

"I'll tell the Commissioner."

If his aunt hurt Rocky. He swears she'll be sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Commissioner Wayne paced his office in front of the Douglas family for what felt like fifteen minutes. Why would the man tell them to come to the station, he has information when he doesn't really have information? It was frustrating. She had driven like a mad woman just to get here and now Jessica sits in this mans office about bite her finger nails to the root when finally, the mans door opened and another officer walked in.

The man was short about 5'4", with a head full of blond curls. His eyes as brown as tea with a look of childish intelligence behind them. In his hands was a plastic bag that had what looked to be a few strands of hair within it. Officer Jordan handed the bag to the Commissioner, turning around he gave the family a sympathetic look then left the room, closing the door with a sound 'click'.

"Well?" Jessica asked impatiently. She was more than tired of the run around the police were giving them. How could they think that her son would run away and take a young girl with him! It was ludicrous!

"In this bag is a clue as to who may have taken your son."

"Whose hair is it Commissioner?" Sam was at wits end as well. He couldn't believe he worked for such an asshole.

Wayne walked around the side of the desk and turned the computer screen around so the family could see it. "Long ago we arrested this woman for assault and battery of her ex-husbands girlfriend. We think that this sample of hair belongs to her."

Jessica's heart jumped into her throat. 'Assault and battery!' That meant her son really was in danger of this person. Whoever she is. Her picture was a bit blurred. She could just make out that the woman has black hair, shoulder length, and a very pale face.

"Yes, the neighbors heard screaming called us up and we took her away." Wayne cleared his throat then continued. "After jail time the woman was trailed and let go to a mental institute because she was found insane."

Jessica scoffed at this. It was an obvious act. Anyone who watched daytime soaps new that the best way to escape prison is to plea insanity.

"Don't write it off. We did a full hospital check on it and the woman tested positive in every test. She truly had thought that what she was doing was alright." He frowned, his brows furrowing. "Her cats scans were off the chart with brain activity."

"Aand?" Jessica stood now. "You're just going to talk to us about this, I want to go find my son."

Waving a hand the man told her to sit down. "Please Mrs. Douglas, this is just a clue as to who has him. We don't know where they might be."

"Why not?" Asks Sam, who had been quietly listening to his wife and his boss chatter.

"Because Sam, she no longer lives in the state." He turned the screen back around. "So where ever she's living now, may be where she took your son... We just need to figure out where."

Sam shook his head taking it all in. "Do you know anything more about her?"

"Well, her background is pretty complicated. You see, she's deaf and-..." He was cut off by a loud voice.

"I need to see the commissioner!" They heard a familiar voice in the main office of the station. "It's important. It's about Rocky, I called just a while ago."

Jessica turned in her seat, standing, she opened the door and waved the frantic young boy in. "You said it's something about Rocky?" She asked when Robbie approached them.

"Commissioner, I know who has Rocky."

"So do I?" The man stood up, looking rather unhappy. "And who told you? What were you snooping around in the forensics room?"

"_I know_ because her name is Marissa Balsam!"

"I know! But how do you?"

"Because _she's_ my aunt!"

They didn't waste time moving to the airport to the private helicopter waiting for them to fly out to Canada. Robbie seemed very quiet after he told the police and the Douglas family about the phone call from the woman at the diner and how when he went to see his aunt to ask for help that she had been acting really strange. He also told them how she was- whether they believed him or not- a telepath and could be dangerous.

Commissioner Wayne had called the number on Robbie's phone to see if the woman could back up the boys story. She told it as best as she could, feeling rather intimidated by the Chief of police. Once the call was over, he hurried everyone into police escort to the airport. It was so much of a scene with sirens going and everyone in their homes looking out the window wondering what could be going on this late at night.

Jessica used her cell phone and called home to Colt and Tum Tum. The two would no doubt wonder what was going on as well, and she promised to keep them posted. Jessica couldn't believe that she was going to be able to hold her son again. It had been so long. She would never let him, never. She almost couldn't stop her tears from falling when they arrived at the airport. Robbie was asked to stay behind, he refused, but the police officers held him down until the chopper was out of sight.

_Please... please, let my son be ok..._ tears streaked her face. _God please look out for my son._

Sam rubbed his wife's arms as he held her close with one arm, a gun in another. The assigned officer and Wayne weren't the only ones ready to deal with the woman. No one hurt his first child and got away with it. He didn't care who they were. He could only hope that his son was safe until they got their the next morning.

Rocky sat, stone faced, in a tub of warm- nearly hot- water. He didn't want to get clean, he didn't want a bath, and he _didn't_ want this so called _reward_ Maria was so happy about. He wanted to go back to his cell and sleep until he was sure death would be by his bedside taking his ready and waiting body. This was no laughing matter to him, no game. As much as his body was already tainted, he felt he didn't need to be berated like he was nothing but a fuck toy. He wished he had come to his senses sooner than this. But now it was too late. No turning back. No saying, no. Just, too late.

Besides, they weren't going to get very far if Rocky wasn't hard. What would she do? Spend the whole night- morning... Whatever time of day it is sitting on his lap until his body finally gives in to the fact that heat is engulfing his crotch. Didn't seem likely to happen.

"Mmmm..." Chimed Maria from her bedroom. "Someone smells deliciouuuuus." Peeking into the bathroom, she smiled at her prize. "All those bubbles look like fun love. Maybe Mamma should join her little Rock'ems for a dip." She didn't make it sound like much of a question, but she made no attempts to go into the bathroom. What could she be doing in the bedroom that was so important anyway?

Hopefully not hanging more pictures of him. The walls are wall papered with the stuff. It was freaky. Some of them looked fresh, almost new. Like she had taken them while he was in the cell sleeping. He never slept naked at home, not in the dorms; so she must have taken them while he was down in his new room. He couldn't help but notice that almost all the eyes in the photo's except for when they were closed, were burned out. What was the significance to that?

Thankfully, the bathroom was just a normal everyday bathroom. A shower/tub, toilet, sink the usual. Rocky was especially grateful that there were no pictures in the bathroom. He could only imagine what sick things Maria would do with the eyes of the pictures on her while she bathed.

"Oh, but Rocky!" She said loudly as she just noticed that he was merely sitting there. No water on any part of his body other than his waste and down. "Did we forget how to clean ourselves? You'd think you'd want to be clean with the way you act. All high and mighty like you own the place."

What on earth was she talking about. Rocky couldn't figure it out half the time. It was as if she carried on in this little world with him and herself then took it out on the real him if the results were bad. Not wanted to be drowned, he figured since the girl was advancing into the bathroom with him, Rocky raised the rag to his face and began to mechanically scrub his face clean. He scrubbed as hard as his strength would allow. He wanted to hurt his self, break his nose or burn his eyes with soap. But what good would that do? None what so ever.

He grunted in pain feeling the contact of the girls fist meeting between his shoulder blades against his spine. He had been so into his thoughts of hurting his self he didn't see the attack coming. But he would show no pain. Because maybe, just maybe if he showed it didn't hurt him, she would stop abusing him so much. Maybe...

"Learn to LISTEN!" Barked the insane girl. "I'm beginning to think you don't want me to be nice to you." She untied his hair letting it spread between his shoulders and a bit lower than that. "Huh?" Maria continued talking to the wall. "Maybe you would rather I punish you tonight- show you your place in this family."

"No..." He said lamely.

Maria grabbed a handful of Rocky's hair, jerking his head back hard. "NO... _WHAT_!"

"No... master."

A crooked smile spread on her pale face. "Good boy." Her hand still wound securely in his hair, she lowered Rocky so that he had to bend his back with her movement. She dunked his hair into the bubbly water until it was nice and wet. Then, reaching over to the side of the tub, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "I'm going to wash your hair lover. I hear it can be such a _sensual_ thing. So what I want from _you_ is a kiss. I-... I want to _feel_ how much you love me."

_I **don't** love you._ He growled, unheard, mentally. _And I **never** will._

The shampoo oozed down his hair, dripping against his exposed back. How much was she using? Was his hair really that dirty? Of course, it has been a long time since its been washed. He winked his eyes closed when he felt a glob running down his face. The girls hands scrubbed his hair, painfully hard. His scalp felt fried by the time she was done with the base and moved on to the length.

"I don't feel someone kissing meee." She sang out.

Rocky turned his head so that he could see her face- as much as he didn't want to- he then leaned back and kissed her. Pliant, weak. It would feel heart felt to anyone not experienced with kissing. But he knew that it was a joke. Maria's teeth bit down, not very playfully, hard on his lower lip. Rocky gasped at the pain. No sooner had his mouth cracked open did the girl shove her tongue down his throat.

_"Bite her..."_ He heard his alter growl from somewhere in his mind.

His eyes flashed a bit of anger before, the closed again. He couldn't let his self lose control again. HE is the one in charge of this body, not some... _bizarre, raw nerve_ that wanted what was worst for him. The shattered boy cringed when Maria's tongue slid over the roof of his mouth. With an audible smack, the two separated, panting as they caught their breath.

"Rinse your hair... I'll turn down the bed." Dropping her hands into the water, she rinsed the suds from the shampoo off her hands. An act that seemed too normal to come from her. "After, you and I can eat dinner. I'm making your favorite."

"Soup?" Rocky asked. It sounded more like a smart remark than a question. But he hadn't meant it that way.

"No silly," she slapped his shoulder playfully. "I mean lasagna. Mmm. Doesn't that sound good?"

Rocky nods, then returns his gaze to the tub water. It was becoming rather dirty. Last thing he wanted was for her to get in and wash him completely. Running the water up and down his arms, he noticed from the side of his eye that Maria was smiling at him.

"You're so beautiful... Just as I remember you..." Her hand touched his cheek, softly, as though they were actual lovers and she would never lay a cruel hand on him. "You're so thin... I love you this way. Thin, beautiful... _weak_. You need me." She said, then asked. "Do you need me?"

Rocky wondered if she were being serious. She couldn't be. But instead of his disagreeing he nods. "Yes. I need you."

"Lovely." Standing, she brushed a hand down her pants. "Don't be long."

With that she was gone. Rocky finished washing his self until he was as clean as he could be. It took him a moment to dry his hair. It was impossible when it was long. How do girls do it? Why would Colt wanna grow his hair? His brother always talked about doing it, and each year it actually seemed to be making progress. Dad hated it, but Mom thought he looked sweet. Rocky didn't know why any of that mattered now. He would never see his family again. So what they did, who they were, how they chose to look was no longer his business. They will miss him for a while, but some time after they would forget him. Wouldn't they?

Dropping the towel from his waist, the blond looked over at the towel bar at his discarded pajamas. _Should I put them back on_? He wondered. _Maria never said whether I had to get dressed afterwards or not_...

"Don't make me come in after youuuu.." The girl sang out.

_Pajamas_. He decided. They may be easy access, but he still wanted some protection from the girls assault of his body. Sliding on his pants, then his shirt he walked out into the bedroom.

"Myyy, but I do love you in purple..." she took his appearance in. Patting the bed, she grins. "Come sit. I wanna open my present."

Rocky walked slowly over to the bed then lay down beside her, his back was against the head board, but his legs were extended. That was as far as he'd go.

"I wanna talk to you about your reward." Maria began.

Rocky heard the sound of a drawer opening where he couldn't see. But he knew it was at the side of the bed Maria was on. He kept his gaze straight ahead. A picture of him on his bike was staring back at him. He had straps on his shoulders so he could guess he was either going to school or from it.

"You've beaten up..." she paused. "someone who did nothing to you..." she continued to pause as though it were for dramatic effect and with every pause of her words, something heavy thumped against the side table that was by the bed. "At dinner..." Thump! "you spit food out."

_There was a bone in my food. I couldn't swallow it_. He though to himself; his body jumped when he heard the thump again. The rapid beat of his heart slowed down imitating the thumping sound. It made his chest hurt.

"You kept something from me..." Thump! "And then didn't tell me what it was, even after you were sent to your room." Thump! "You cheated on your piano lessons." Thimp! "...So the question is..." A louder thump! "Do you deserve to be rewarded... or punished?" Maria lowered her eyes to a slit. "And I want an answer."

Rocky thought over what she was saying. He knew the answer. He just wondered if he had the Gaul to retort back with something rude. He didn't. "P-... Punished."

Maria smirked, straddling Rocky's hips. He now knew where the thumping was coming from, his eyes widened in horror. In the girls hands is a large, long, latex sex toy. With the look on her face, he was about to find out what punishment truly was.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tum tum rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he marched his self downstairs. Someone had been banging on the front door for who knew how long. It was obvious Colt hadn't heard it from his room, even though he were technically closer to the stairs. But thems the breaks. That or Colt left and didn't tell anyone. He does that some times. With a lazy sigh, he reaches out for the knob giving it an un-rewarded turn. "Oh right, the lock." Turning it over, the door nearly knocked him on his butt as it was shoved open.

Robbie stood before him in a pant. He looked as though he had run from the dorms to their house. "Did you guys hear the news? Hellooo?" He didn't see the young fallen boy at first until he heard a grunt when he stood up.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?" He didn't sound pissed off like the Canadian thought he'd be. He sounded more tired than anything. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" He stepped back, letting the frantic boy in.

"The police figured out who took Rocky."

"What!" Tum's eyes looked as big as saucers. He couldn't believe it! It was... it was the best thing he'd heard since his father said they were getting a puppy- which he lied about- but there was no way this was a lie. Robbie sounded so sure of himself. "Well, when? Where is he!" He looked around like Rocky were hiding out somewhere in the living room waiting to yell out 'Surprise!'

"The cops and your parents went to go get them but-..." He turned hearing the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Was Colt's reaction to the brunette. He was not on his list of favorite people right now. How anyone could talk so cruelly of someone whose been kidnapped was just ignorant. He wouldn't stand for the boys presents. But then he noticed his little brother. "Tum Tum, what are you doing up so late?"

"I'm sixteen, but who cares- they found him!" He jumped up and down like a four year old who just got a really big taffy. "They found him! They found him!"

"Rocky! Where is he!" He mimicked his brothers recent actions of looking around the living room, visually, for their absent brother.

Robbie could see the true love this family had for each other. It was nice actually. So nice it made him sick to his stomach thinking of what would happen to him once the two find out it was his aunt that took him. Sure he couldn't prove it. His aunts hair is black after all. If she took off a wig, her hair would have been messed up, but it looked as prim and well kept as it always was. Robbie would kill his self if he were wrong and the cops arrested her for nothing but... his aunt did used to live in L.A. for a while. She had been arrested for killing a woman.

"Robbie knows, he was just about to tell me." Tum said.

Robbie blinked, swallowing hard. "I uh..."

"Well," Colt sounded like a reasonable and kind person to him for a change. "Where is he, was he close? Who took him?"

"...A woman... In Canada. She has him."

"Canada!" Colt thought about that. "Did they say her name or anything like that?"

Robbie continued to hesitate. "They said nothing to me... I more like told them."

"You know who took him?" Tum asked.

"Who?"

"The lady at a diner, she saw the flyer I put up when I went to see..." He swallowed hard again. "my aunt."

"You're Canadian?" Tum looked him over as though he were trying to see something that was invisible.

"Yeah, but my family moved. That's not important right now... thing is... My aunt wasn't the one that called me- which is why I went there, to check."

"So who called you?"

"It was Rocky. He couldn't leave a message the woman told me, because the woman who took him was chasing him.

"Did the lady say what she looked like?"

"Petite, blonde hair."

"Maria." Colt and Tum tum said in unison.

"Maria?" Robbie was lost, although if the two boys knew her name there was a chance that it wasn't his aunt after all. It made no sense anyway. Why would his aunt kidnap someone?

"She's this psycho bitch who kidnapped our brother once before." Colt explained. "She's crazy and... well..." He didn't wanna say it. Just thinking about it made him feel uncomfortable. No one ever believed them anyway.

"She's a psychic." Tum blurted out.

"She is?"

"Yeah but, she went nuts after she had taken Rocky that time." Colt went on, trying to override that psychic thing. "I don't know what Rocky said to her, but she flipped and ran away. Cops never found her... Come to think of it, when the cops went to her house they said it had been abandoned for the longest time." He ran an uncomfortable hand through his longish, dirty blond hair.

"I hope he's ok. 'Cause if Maria has him... she's gonna do _anything _she can to keep him." Tum Tum stated as he walked to the stairs. "I'm getting dressed. We can go to the police station and wait for mom and dad to call."

"Dork, that doesn't make sense." Colt comments. "Mom and Dad won't know we're at the police station, we have to wait here."

"Oh yeah... And heeey, where were you?" He came back down the two steps he had gone up.

"Nowhere. Leave it alone." He took his coat off. Looking at Robbie, he frowned. "Well, sit down. You might as well wait with us, since you came all this way."

"..." He couldn't believe it. Did that mean Colt was... gonna be _nice_ to him? "Colt... thank you."

"Whatever, fag." He mumbled as he put his coat away. "Just... don't bring up your gross life style and we're cool."

"Yeah, because that's all we fags do. Talk about our sex lives and shit."

"Don't fight." Tum mentions shaking his head. "Boy, I can't wait till Rocky comes back so that _he _can take over saying that."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Maria was in the kitchen, ground hamburger in her hands, squishing between her fingers. She was mad. VERY mad. Sex with Rocky was everything she had remembered it to be, although, it was nice now that he is older. Too bad it's TOO old. The woman really had no use for him. Not now. She had missed her chance with him, her true chance that time the little shit had lied to her out in the woods. No matter. He would be dead in four days anyway. It was just a matter of time before the poison she had scented the flower with kicked in, and took its toile.

_And once that happens..._ She thought, turning the gas on, then grabbing a match from beside the stove. _I will have him... quiet. Still. Loyal. Just as I've always wanted him. No more resistance, no more arrogant beauty to flaunt in my face... My TRUE fuck toy._ A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Maria was always pleased when she thought of Rocky's death. He had to die. He was dirty. He betrayed her by sleeping with someone else during that time they had met to now. It wasn't right for the man of your dreams to cheat on you. It wasn't right at all. Sure, she had sex with everyone she had taken to experiment on, but who cares. They were _nothing_ to her. Merely guinea pigs for the real test that was proving to be more trouble than it was worth.

Why couldn't that beautiful blond just understand how much she loves him? That's it! _He doesn't know how much I love him because my face has changed. I didn't want to startle him back then, but the little fuck didn't even remember me- blocked it out as though it never happened._ She nearly spat in the food. _Fucker! Fucker! Fucker! That... BITCH Eeeeemilyyyy._ She shuddered just thinking of that awful girl with her stupid name. Her head began to shake. _I should show him... I should show him my face. He'll know me now-..._

She looked up. There was a thump upstairs that vibrated the floor a bit below her feet. Rocky was moving. Maria could tell because her room is directly over the kitchen. _Well, well... the boys got more stamina than I give him credit for. Most of the people I've slept with like that were out for days, it's only been 40 minutes and already he's moving. _Her smile grew wider, her eyes sharpened to a frightening seriousness. _I love youuuu... I'm gonna use you over and over and over again until you say that you love me too. If you don't..._

The demented girl held a large knife, the metal gleamed under the kitchen light, shining a beam across her face. Her eyes looked different in the reflection of the knife. The ice would actually send shivers through you. Bits of black hair framed her face. She yanked them away and she smiled at her true reflection. _I hate mirrors... your eyes are like mirrors... but you don't see me because you chose to forget... that's why your fooled. That's why you see my illusion... because you've forgotten me. But not for long. I can show you my true self... Then... Then I can see your true fear._

Upstairs, moments earlier.

Rocky lay on the bed, arms over his head, body sideways. He was in pain. BAD pain. SERIOUS pain. He was bleeding, he could tell, from his butt and neck. Maria had injected him with viagra before the started. Rocky felt so ashamed he just closed his eyes and kept his legs shut as tight as he could. It didn't stop the bleeding, but having his legs scrunched up against his chest that high made his stomach stop hurting. The ninja couldn't afford to vomit again. It would put too much strain on him. Maria had cuffed him to the bed and hadn't unlocked him before she left. The cuffs, though, weren't attached to the bed. The were merely hung around the poles of the head board.

Rocky didn't want to take the chance to unhook himself, not while the girl was in the room. He wanted to pretend that he was unconscious. It worked. He hadn't passed out and since he was still in her care, he wouldn't. It surprised even him that he could move. He really felt like the end was near. He just wished that he could see his family one last time. See Paula at the institute. See Tabatha. Maybe Emily, maybe. But most of all, he wanted to see Robbie. He had something's to tell him. But now, he knew that it was pointless.

Rolling onto his back, he sat up with a struggle. Scooting back by digging his legs into the mattress, Rocky managed to sit up straight and pop the cuffs from the head board. Placing his feet down on the floor, he stood and stumbled. _Shit!_ He prayed that Maria hadn't heard that and would decide to come upstairs. He wanted to get to the bathroom and quick. "Ah!" He cried out. He was using his voice so that Maria wouldn't hear his pain. She seemed to get off on that. Crawling, Rocky made it to the bathroom.

He used the toilet not surprised to see a little blood come out with it. He used a great deal of toilet paper to wipe the blood from his rear, but it didn't stop flowing. Maria must have torn something when she shoved that sex toy into him, dry as a bone, and proceeded to pond it into him. At one point it did get easier, he guessed the blood did that. With a laugh and tears in his eyes he knew he had to face the music. It was true. He was going to die. Didn't Maria care? Could she not see what was happening to him? Was she that sick that it actually delighted her that he would die?

"I... I want m- my clothes." Staggered foot steps took him back into the room. His eyes scanned for his clothes but couldn't find them. That was okay. They were soiled anyway, and there was a hole in the back of the pants. Luckily, he knew Maria kept his clothes upstairs. But where?

"Maybe the dresser." He figured. He had to keep talking out loud, because if he thought about it than Maria would come upstairs to see what he was doing. Walking to the vanity, he avoided the large picture pressed against it with the missing eyes and looked down at the top. There was even a picture of him plastered there. How many did this girl take? Sliding the drawer open, he grabbed a pair of blue pajamas then began to slide them on. "I wish this would stop." He mumbled seeing the red that stained his pale white fingers. Rocky's eyes scrunched when he tried to straighten up, his stomach was really in knots.

He had to lay back down, or at least get some support from somewhere. Leaning onto the dresser, he sighed of what little relief he was given. That was when he saw it. A picture of himself, plastered to the top of the dresser. He looked so young in that picture. Very young. Almost... ten... eight? He was outside. His hand was up in the air, it looked as though he were holding hands with someone, but they were cut off. But Rocky was sure he saw another set of fingers in his hand. But the thing that made his blood run cold was the ninja turtle in his hand!

"Aah!" His hand came up to his head. His eyes closed. "No. Nooo... Not now.." He pounded his head with his hands balling them up into fist. "It can't be her... It can't be her." But the flashes were coming to him, rapidly. It was like he were on a roller coaster with nothing to hold on to. Each loop made him fall then crash back down into his seat. There was no way... there was no way that the woman in dressing room was Maria. How could she...? "Wait a minute." He said slowly as his thoughts gathered to a few years back when he first met her.

"She called me Rocky, before I even told her my ninja name." He noted. "I later found out that she was a psychic, she knew things about me. She kept saying that, 'I would be hers'..." He shook his head to keep the memories from jumbling away from him. "But there's something else. Something I'm forgetting... Maria... Maria can't be the woman from the store. Because... Because she-..." A flash came to him.

He could see it... The woman spoke to him but-... But her lips weren't moving!

"No. No. No. No." He repeats. His hand came up to his head as he felt another headache coming on. He would NOT let his alter make him forget things. He needed to figure this out! Another flash came to him. Older, but recent in his mind as though it happened yesterday.

_Rocky stood up to leave away from the house but the door opened and Maria walked out, freezing his path, glaring at him. "Rocky? What are you doing here?" She asks. He just looked at her. "Well, are you gonna stand there or does the cat have your tongue?" _

_Rocky remained silent looking at her, his vision then shifted past her to the woman who was looking out the door at them. He opened his mouth to say something and the door slammed shut behind the strange girls back. "Ignore her, it's just my stupid mother." She plastered a huge smile on her face after giving the door a bone chilling glance. "You wanna go to the SunBelt with me?"_

Rocky blinked mindlessly and looked back at the door. "Forget about her, she's dumb... not like you and me. Lets go get some food okay?" 

_"Um...Maria," his voice finally returned and he looked anywhere else but at her as he spoke. "Who was that woman back there? What were you guys talking about?"_

She narrowed her eyes at him and then put on a false smile. "That's my mom, Rocky... We were just talking about my messing up a report in school," she scanned his face with her eyes but he wasn't buying it. He knows what he heard from the woman's mouth.

"But she isn't your mother. She just said not to long ago-..." 

_"You were eaves dropping?" She asked cutting him off._

_Rocky looked at his sneakers, guiltily. "Sort of, she was talking kind of loudly to you." He responded wishing he hadn't. 'Why does she make me feel this way? What is it about this girl? And what did she do to Brandon? Brandon! The reason I'm here I completely forgot.' He yelled at himself for forgetting._

'Brandon got what he deserved. He was a bad person who took your position for MVP at school.' 

_'Who is saying that?' Rocky wondered listening to the voice. 'Is it my conscience, or is it some other voice in the back of my head?' His vision accidentally looked up meeting Maria's eyes. _

_"And if you don't watch out, you'll get what you don't deserve." She suddenly reared up in Rocky's face making him lean back to evade her lunge, but the door opened behind them and she froze._

Rocky's heart pounded in his ears as they stared. "Maria, phone call." She looked at Rocky and smiled politely, he didn't mean to but he frowned at her putting his head down to shade his eyes. "Who is it Ma?" The woman raised her eye brows and handed the girl the phone. 

_'She must be her mother.' Rocky thought silently. 'She just called her 'Ma' and she said nothing back to disagree... maybe I've got things all wrong.'_

"That woman... Why won't her face come in clearly?" Rocky wondered out loud as he saw the flash back continuing. __

The girl turned to face her but paused before going inside. Grabbing Rocky's face between her hands and kissed him deeply. A tingle ran through his spine and into his stomach at her touch alone, he jerked himself away and she looked at him dearly with an evil smirk. 'Now, you're mine.' 

_Rocky's eyes went wide for second as he watched her go inside the house. Did he just hear Maria's thoughts?_

_"I'm heading out to the store, do you want anything?" The girl didn't answer but the woman responded as though she had. "Alright, I'll be back in an hour. Bye."_

She closed the door and Rocky stood where he was, feeling dazed until Maria's mom tapped him on the shoulder calling his attention. 'She looks nothing like her.' Rocky thought as the woman looked down at him with a smile.

"Her face... She _is_!" He blinked hard, as the face wouldn't leave his mind. "I'm not just putting it there. It _really_ is the woman from the store. Maria's mother-.." He shook his head. "Aunt, her diary said that the woman, Marissa, is her aunt."

_"Would you like a ride home, son?" She asked him and he nodded a response letting her steer him to the car. "Okay, come on."_

"Can I ask you something?" Rocky heard his voice saying. 

_"I guess, sure, what is it?" Maria's mom responded. _

_"It's about Maria I-..."_

"If you're going to tell me you're her boyfriend I already know. She told me she was seeing someone from school and I think you're a fine young man but, I wouldn't let Maria get the upper hand on you too much she can be-..."

"I'm a fine young man." The words rang through his head.

_Rocky waved his hands and cut her off not meaning to be rude. "I'm not her boyfriend, I'm not even sure we're friends anymore-... or if we were in the first place." _

_She looked at him sideways. "What does that mean?"_

"Mrs. Atkinson, I don't mean to be rude but, Maria is kinda strange... I think-... I think she's stalking me." She nearly swerved when she heard those words and she parked the car on the side of the road so sharply it nearly threw them both through the windshield. 

Rocky remembered. Marissa nearly had a fit when she heard him say that about her niece. "She probably flipped out because when I talked about her crazy niece, she remembered what she did to me..." His eyes watered. "Does that whole family want me dead?" He stopped talking to watch the rest of his memories.

_"What do you mean stalking you?" She asked._

_Rocky clammed up a minute searching for the words. _

_"Tell me, please."_

_"Well," his voice was hesitant and strained. "She's been following me around since I first met her, popping up everywhere... I think she's even been to my house once or twice, she hangs out across the street." The woman's eyes sank to the floor as Rocky went on. "She tried to-... I don't know, but there was something in my drink when I came to your home one time with her and... I'm sorry to speak so rudely of your daughter Mrs. Atkinson but-..."_

She stopped him from talking by raising a hand. "Where did you get the idea that she was my daughter? I don't have any children." 

_Rocky's eyebrows furrowed for a second. "But that's what she said to me, unless she's adopted, then I'm sorry for the assumption."_

"And Maria isn't adopted." Now Rocky was confused because who was she if she wasn't Maria's mother? "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marissa Balsam, her aunt." It was as though Rocky had been shot in the back of the head and he dropped. A blur of the woman's arms was the last thing he'd seen. 

"I woke up at home but couldn't remember a thing..." Rocky sat down on the small chair to regain his senses. "I just... can't believe that... all this time... The woman who has kidnapped me, is the niece of the woman that screwed up my life in the first place..." He wondered if she knew, this Marissa. Did she know that her niece is just as sick and crazy as she is. Does she know that she has him. Is she going to come here and finish him off? There were too many questions that needed answers but he knew he wouldn't get them. This was insane! It was nuts! It was making his head hurt so much that he didn't care anymore if he blacked out and never woke up again.

Laying his head down on the dresser top, he sighed. The tears resting in his eyes finally fell down his face wetting it lightly in its trail. That wasn't the only thing on him that was leaking. Growling, he sat up, opening the small dresser again. Yanking out, yet, another pair of pajamas something dropped to the floor and hit his foot.

"Oh my God... My phone!" Picking it up, he checked the battery. It was low, but it had enough power to get him what he wanted. _Contact_.

The police showed up at the heliport. It was a good few miles out of town but they had cop cars already waiting for them. Jessica and Sam were told that they would be taken to the station in Canada to wait for them. Jessica refused, but Sam lead her into the cop car. She cried out, but knew that it was pointless and quieted down. Commissioner Wayne told the officers in Canada over the car radio that they would need back up if Marissa is, in fact, as dangerous as her nephew says she is.

Mrs. Douglas watched the man from the window of the car as it drove away. She still didn't trust the man to actually protect her son. They would arrest this Marissa, and him next if the little girl were no where in sight. She just knew it. "Sam," she looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. They wouldn't fall mostly because it was so cold out. "I'm worried. What if we're too late?"

"Jessie, I'm sure that whatever happens," he looked down at his phone that was ringing in his pocket. Fishing it out as he continued talking to his wife he checked the number thinking it would be his son's at home. "Rocky will be safe. He's a smart kid with a good-..."

"What?" The sorrowful woman asks when her husband just cut himself off, looking at his phone as though it were made of glass. "Sam? What is it?"

"Rocky." He flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Rocky?" His wife said, nearly snatching it.

"Hello? Son? Samuel? Is that you?1" He practically shouted.

Yanking the phone from the mans hands, Jessica held it to her ear. "Baby! It's Mom, are you okay?"

There was no reply at first. The phone cut in and out. But someone was there, a very faint voice. "Mo-.."

"Baby?" She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her free hand. "It's me. Where are you?" She was so relieved she wasn't even sure if she'd hear the reply if he said it. Her whole body began to shake. Her son is alive, and well enough to call. Does that mean he got away from this woman?

"Mom..." Rocky's voice was clearer now. "Mom it's _me_... I don-... I'm lost. But it's cold-..." His voice cut in and out again.

"I know baby, I know. We're on our way!" Mrs. Douglas shouted so he could hear her.

There was a dial tone. He was gone.

Jessica broke out into full tears now. She wasn't even sure he had heard her. But he is alive. And that was all that mattered. Sam held his wife, rubbing her arms. He was happy enough to cry his self. But he was stronger than tears he supposed.

"We're gonna get him back. He's gonna be just fine." He assured her.

"I guess my batteries are too low." Rocky spoke. He didn't hear his parents, but he thought that even if he called his Dad and his mother found out it were him, she would take the phone. "It's time to get smart, and get out." But he had to consider the two other people in the house. Noelie and Alfonse, the head case in the basement. He was sure the others were dead, and that their bodies probably were still locked away in the rooms. But how was he going to get out?

The smell of hamburger wafted into his nose. He couldn't believe his body would betray him by having his stomach growl. As if he would eat her poisoned food. "First, I have to tell Noelie about the plan. Al' will just have to wait."

Standing, much to his bodies dismay, Rocky walked over to the bedroom door. Cracking it open, he peeked through the slit seeing that he was, for the most part, alone. Good. Sneaking out of the room, though he knew no sound would really alert the woman, he crept to his 'daughters' bedroom. When he turned the knob of the door, it was stuck. Why would Maria lock the girls door. There was no way Noel' would be brave enough to lock it herself, Maria would surely punish the girl for not loving her enough to leave easy access to her. A quick knock and Rocky remembered that the girl was deaf. Fuck.

"I can't risk using my gift to open the door, she'll pick up on it in a heart beat." He looked over his shoulder. There was no sound of movement downstairs. He supposed that was good. But he wasn't sure. Just then the door tugged open, giving the boy a start.

The young girl stood there with question in her eyes, looking up at the teen. Rocky shoved his hands out at her, gesturing for her to go back into the room. "Noel', how did you know that I was out there?" He looked around the darkness of the bedroom. Why were all the lights off. He supposed it were dark out. The only light in the room came from the dim lights in the hallway. Rocky closed the door then locked it. Next, the lights came on.

"I saw your feet at the bottom of the door." She signed. "Since you didn't come in, I knew it wasn't Maria so I opened the door."

"Good girl." He winced saying that to her. "Good job, I mean." Looking over his shoulder for any sign of movement, he then knelt down, grabbing the girls shoulders. "Listen, we've got to get out of here and I have a plan."

"We can't go, she'll kill us."

"She won't. Maria's not even gonna know that we're gone if I can just sneak you past her and out the front door."

"I won't go, I'm scared." The girls eyes water.

"I know you're scared. But you know what sweetie, you gotta be big and brave for me." Rocky hugged her quickly, then backs away so she can see his mouth as it moved. "Really, you can get out without her even knowing it, I'll be right behind you once I get Al' from the basement."

"He's mean." The girl closed her eyes. "Sometimes, he comes in my room at night and he-..."

Rocky didn't wanna hear anymore, his own recent rapes came rushing back to him, bubbling up in his stomach though he would die before he vomited in front of the kid. Swallowing hard, he shook off the images of the girl strangling him as she pounding up and down on him, gagging him though she wanted him to scream through his mind. "I know, I know it sucks but we have to put that past us, he's a victim too. Longer than either of us."

"I'm too scared." Moving away from him, she climbed back on her bed and lay down.

Rocky frowned. He had to get them all out or no one at all. Walking over to the bed, he rubbed the girls arm. She flinched away, so he withdrew his touch. she probably had familiar soar spots as well. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Huh?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to see your mom and dad again? Don't you wanna hold them and feel their love?"

The girl was stone faced a moment, but then she nodded.

"Alright then, let's formulate a plan so that... we can get out of here." His eyes sharpened as he felt his alter trying to slip past the barrier he had put up. "See this.. It's my phone. I found it a little while ago. It doesn't work because the batteries are low. But if you call your parents- do you know your number?" He asked her after a second thought.

"Yes." She took the phone with shaking hands.

"Call them... it may not reach but if you feel them near you, you might be a little braver." He got up from the bed. "You've got me too. I won't let anything happen to you Noelie." Rocky turned her head to the sound of a pot clanking. He had a brief thought of her doing that on purpose, she may already be upstairs. He had to get back to the bedroom. "Listen, keep the phone, but don't let Maria see it. I have to get back in the bedroom."

"Rocky wait." She shot up to a sitting position.

"Yeah?" He was glad he was slow to turn, he would have missed her signing.

"Be careful, she's scary when she has black hair." Her eyes read waves of fear from the dark haired woman he could only assume was Marissa.

Nodding, he offered her a smile and thumbs up. "I will." Leaving her, he heard the door lock after a moment. Rocky returned to the bedroom and slipped the empty part of the cuff that was still stuck around his wrist onto the bed post where it had originally been. He wouldn't want her to know he had been traveling. "Shit, my clothes." He just remembered.

It was too late though, the bedroom door popped open and there stood Maria. Her face was not happy at all.

"You moved." She muttered.

"I... I had to go the bathroom." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"You got dressed." She walks slowly over to the bed.

"I can take them off." There was fear in his eyes. But they had never been so confident and so sharp. It was at that moment, when Maria smiled that something felt odd.

"What's the matter Rocky... You don't look well." she sat down on the bed. "Your skin is such a pale, almost a green color..." Touching his cheek, Maria felt Rocky shrink away from her touch.

"I thought you might be unhappy about that... Because you didn't see me."

_See her? What is she talking about now?_ Wondered the blond as he watched her every move.

"Because you didn't see me... is why, my lover, you must die." She took out a knife. "You forgot about me... then you tried to move on _twice_! Well you'll be happy to know that I no longer love you. You're not what I want."

"Maria, I don't understand."

"AND STOP CALLING ME MARIAAAAAAA!" Her head seemed as though it were ready to explode. "I hate you! "I HaTE YOu!" She raised the knife up over her head ready to bring it down.

Rocky turned his head, eyes closing, as he waited for the pain. But it didn't come. Opening them, he saw her staring at him. Her blue eyes huge and insane. she had lost touch again, he could tell. Now he was extremely afraid.

"Look at me!" She barked.

He was looking at her. What more did she want?

"Love meeee!"

Rocky was about to say her name again when it came to him. What Noelie had said. she meant that Maria... didn't look like this when she first saw her. 'Scary when her hair is black'? That's what she said. Does that mean?

"Ma-... Marissa?" Rocky asked.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" She raised the knife up again, "YOU'RE DIRTY! YOU HAVE TO DIE!" only this time it was the sound of beeping that stopped her. Where was it coming from?

Rocky heard Noelie coughing from her room. Looking up he saw black smoke drifting in. "Fire."


	24. Chapter 24

A.N: Hey Coltxdoom! (waves) I wanted to tell you incase the chapter for the explanation was still a bit confusing. Marissa had planted an image of herself in Rocky's brain so that he wouldn't see what's she really looked like. That time (in the flash back) when he saw Marissa yet Maria was still there she was just an image as well. She was mad then because Rocky didn't recognize her. I wanna thank you all for the reviews, you're really nice. I hope I can keep on writing and you will too. I wanna read the rest of your fic Colt! Don't you feel discouraged I've been doing this since forever and I only wrote in script back then haha check out the website for that. I took lessons from a friend and he helped me write out in novel form. I still think I stink at past tenses and stuff but I can't help it.

………………

Chapter 24

"This isn't right!" Maria shouted. "No... no it wasn't supposed to go like this." She stabs her hand repeatedly with the wooden end of the knife. It looked as though she were thinking, her mouth twisting this way and that until she shouted a swear and stood up. Rocky sat up as well, hoping to be released. The demented woman turned to him, knife pointed directly at the boys head. "STAY THERE!" The weapon wavered in her grip. "If I find that you've fucking moved, I will carve your eyes out of your head..." Disappearing into the hall; Rocky listened as the girl descended the stairs.

Screw his eyes, he had to put his plan into action. The ninja wasn't sure what had started the fire but he was glad for it. Popping the cuffs from the bed post, Rocky hurried out into the hallway. Noelie's door was locked- as it should be- so, using his gift he flipped the lock over and entered the room. Looking left then right, he spots the girl huddled in the corner of the room, crying, clutching his phone in her hand. "Noel', I'm here." He dropped to his knees beside her. "Come on," turning around he held his hands to his lower back. "Get on my back. I'm gonna carry you out of here."

The girl looked hesitant because of the blood, she didn't know what had happened to him, but she didn't have the time to ask as Rocky began to speak again. "Noel', there isn't much time to think, we have to do this _right now_." There was a dead serious look in his eyes that told the girl he was right, and she had better listen. She didn't want to be stuck in this weird place forever, even if she thought that Rocky was nice and she could at least be comfortable around him. It was still scary. Especially with Al' in the basement. Reluctantly, the girl reached out and climbed on Rocky's back.

"Thank you." He said, mostly because his insides were killing him in that position. But he would have waited as long as it took for the girl to trust him. He had been nothing but nice to her since they had been introduced. He had to be after what Cocky Rocky did to her. The two of them, he and Noelie, often played quiet games together in her bedroom. Mostly because Maria was watching them at the door, but sometimes they got to talk to each other without the psychic woman finding out. Noelie is a sweet girl, bright too. She and her mother take dance classes in the same building, her father is a hard worker and she is an honor student. Rocky, in turn, told her about himself. She thought he sounded nice, but a little sad. She had no idea.

Rocky stood up, gripping the girl under her legs. "You ready?" With a nod from her, Rocky started out of the bedroom. Maria was still in the kitchen as from what he could tell by the sound of what seemed to be beating. He didn't care, his concern was for the door. Letting go of one of the girls legs, he grabbed the banister to steady himself as he descends the stairs two at a time. It was hard to do it without his full strength and he nearly tripped, twice, but the ninja didn't need to be quiet because Maria is deaf. She wouldn't hear him if he sneezed right beside her. The tricky part is getting past the kitchen entry way to the front door without being seen. Hopefully her back was turned so they wouldn't have any trouble escaping.

"STOP IIIIT!" She screamed at the flames. The girl was attacking the fire with sink water and an oven mitt that was soaked in it. She'd be there all day if she thought that _that _would put out the fire. The fire, it seems, had started at the stove where a pot sat. The stove was still turned on aiding in keeping the fire burning. Below the pot was where the source of the fire had started; apparently Maria had rushed upstairs so quickly she didn't notice that she had dropped an oven towel beside the flame.

The two of them have been upstairs for so long the fire had time to spread across the stove, lighting the other tops as well as, burning to the counter and cabinets above it. The room was a mini inferno. And the deranged girl stood in the center of it, uselessly, beating out flames that had expanded from one end of the kitchen to the other.

Rocky felt sorry for her, for a moment. But it passed when everything she had done to him since he was eight years old flashed through his mind. He couldn't believe that _she_ was the one. That she had come back into his life, _tricked him, _into thinking that she were a nice teenage girl, misunderstood and picked on because she's in the year book club, when she's actually a forty- or so- year old pedophile! No. There would be no pity for this woman. He hoped that the fire would consume her, just as it had eaten her soul in the first place to turn her into such a horrible person.

Continuing to the door, he grabbed the keys from the hook. Rocky placed the girl down to the floor, wincing in his actions. This couldn't be from the sex. He was much stronger than that. No this pain was shooting and constant even before she raped him. His alter kept saying something to him about poison. She wouldn't do that to him though, would she? Listen to what he was saying, he shook his head, of course she would! The woman could go from rational and sane to crazy and homicidal in a heart beat.

Maria shouted this swear and that in her thoughts; which was good because she wouldn't be able to hear Rocky as he spoke to Noelie telepathically. Signing would take too long. "Listen Noel', I can't go with you-... But!" He said when he saw the girls eyes widen in fear. "I will be right behind you just as soon as I get Al' from the basement."

"But I'm scared..." Her mouth pouts.

"I know, I'm scared too. But you need to do this for me." He reached up for the knob behind the girls head. The wind howled behind them, whirling cold air into the house. He hoped she wouldn't freeze too much before she got to town. That flimsy little, pale blue, pajama set wouldn't protect her at all. "Now pay attention. Town is a little ways out from here. You go straight- _run_ if you have to- but go straight ahead it's when you see a tree in your way that you turn right." The girl nods. "You continue going right until you see another tree in your way, then you turn left, town is right ahead of you then. There's a diner at the bottom of the hill."

The girl looked as though she were making a mental note, then she nods. Rocky smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He shivered a moment, feeling the breeze coming from the door. "Here. Take my shirt." Quickly undoing the buttons of the pajama shirt, Rocky slipped it off then wrapped it around the girl. It fell rather low around her tiny body, it would help keep her warm for the most part. "Be safe." He said to her as an added thought.

The hispanic girl turned on her heals and ran out the door. Her tiny feet leaving no kind of indent in the snow as her weight wasn't nearly heavy enough to leave foot prints. Rocky hoped she didn't get lost because without foot prints, he wouldn't find her. The girl fell once, but got back up and continued away into the darkness. Rocky smiled at her bravery He prayed that faith was with her. But he had bigger concerns like how was he going to get downstairs without Maria stopping him?

"Going somewhere?" A voice came from behind him.

Rocky turned around just in time to miss being stabbed in the back, instead the knife aimed a bit higher, slicing him across the face. Rocky stumbled to the floor. He looked up at the woman, seeing anger in her eyes. _Good. Be mad at me, just don't go after Noel'_. "It's over Maria, you can't hurt me anymo-... Ah!" He cried out when the knife struck him again, only this time across his forehead.

"I _told_ you that my name is _not_ Maria!" She growled.

"But you said..." When Rocky saw the knife coming down again, he shielded his face with his forearm, the pain would hurt less there. "Ah!"

"You don't love me because I tricked you, right?" The girl went on. "Right? Well, I'm not tricking you now... look at me..."

Rocky shook his head. She wasn't making any sense. If she wanted him to see the brunette underneath the blonde it was kind of hard when the blonde was staring him right in the face. She did this to herself not him. He had nothing to do with her sudden face change. He didn't even know what she really looked like up until... whatever day that was his alter showed him his past. So why now this sudden want to be loved for the demented woman who had raped him so long ago. Is that why she changed her appearance? So that he wouldn't remember? So that she might have another chance with him? He was EIGHT!

He would love to know what she told the surgeon who operated on her had he or she asked why this woman wanted to get so much reconstructive surgery done. He could imagine it was something like, 'There's this younger man I like, I want to show him that I can still be pretty'. Sick.

Rocky jumped from start when the girl just dropped to a sitting position on the floor in front of him. What, did she want a better angel to stab him? He winked his eyes closed when the blood from his forehead slipped down his face. Brushing a hand right across his head to stop the blood from blinding him, he continued to look at the girl, waiting for her next move. It was then that she began to come in clearly, the tears streaming down her face. He saw her. Marissa. All this time... All this time it was a lie. There was never a blonde woman at all. She was an image, a mirage if you will.

The blood in his right eye must have dimmed the vision that she had planted in his mind when she had come back into his life when he was 15. Revealing now, the true woman underneath the lie. Rocky had gotten so used to seeing the girl he could guess the implant wasn't needed at all anymore because his own mind could remember her. Rubbing his eyes profusely, the image had faded away and he was left with a near stranger before him. Short, black hair down at her shoulders, a sweep of bangs in front of her face. Marissa's body was a little more full than Maria's, more covered up as well. The blonde liked to wear skimpy revealing clothes, where as this woman seemed to like jeans and sweaters.

_No... Don't pity her... Don't feel sorry..._ But it surprised him when she laid down and began to cry.

"I'm... afraid... I can't stop... It's already gone to far..." She sobbed heavily, the knife stabbing the wooden floor over and over again. "I love you... But, you're too old now... I have to... I have to kill you, just like all the others..." The pace of the weapon picked up, little holes were covering one spot of the floor, the holes that were stabbed more than once got bigger and bigger. "Just like the others... The others..."

Rocky frowned at her. _In a way... In a way Marissa's just like me. Confused, scared.. She didn't want to be deaf, she didn't want this gift, but its hers. Now she has to figure out how to live her life as a freak. Maria was just another name for how much more terrible she can be. Just like my alter. I'm nothing like him and yet he tells me we're twins. Maria's alter manifested into an image, just as my eyes turned green when Robbie saw me._

Reaching out a hand, he rubbed her shoulder. His touch was barely a ghost of a hand it was that thin now. If the young girl wasn't as light as she was, he may have fallen down the stairs and he certainly wouldn't have been able to hold her up. _Noelie? I have to get back to the plan. I won't be distracted now._

Standing, he walks over to the kitchen. Raising a hand in front of his face, he tried looking past the ever growing flames. He could do it. He had to. Everyone had to get out. Just as his foot stepped onto the warm wooden kitchen floor, he stumbled, grunting when he hit the floor. The sharp pain in his shoulder told him why. "Marissa! Stop it!" He shouted at her. Blood trickled down his shoulder, he covered it with his hand.

Marissa wasn't listening. The girl continued to come at him, the knife making an almost scissoring sound as she swings it back and forth with enough quickness to make the air wince in pain. Rocky rolled over to protect his back from serious injury. Using his forearms to protect his face, yet again, from the girls assault. Rocky backed across the kitchen, carefully, trying to avoid the still burning oven and stove. Little cries of pain came from him once in a while if she hit the same spot twice or the knife landed on his legs.

Staggering to his feet, Rocky hit a wall when he back a few steps away from her. "Marissa it's over!" He held his hand out to stop her. "I can- Ah!" He drew his hand back to his chest as his palm was sliced. "I can help you!" He was shouting so she would hear. How far gone was she now? "I can get you the help you need so that you can be better!"

The girl continued to approach him, knife gleaming red with his blood. He was starting to wish he hadn't given up his shirt so hastily. Where was that basement door? Turning his head in a quick second, he saw it across the wall. He could make it. Leaning sideways, he dashed across the kitchen, the demented girl at his heals. He tossed a chair from the kitchen table in her path but she was hardly phased by it. Pushing it aside, the woman continued her knife wielding charge.

Rocky made it to the door, but it was locked. He jumped away as the knife came down into the door. "Marissa, stop this! We have to save Al'!" He tried reasoning with her again. "He's gonna burn to death- we _all _are! You have to listen to me!" When Marissa started to run at him, he grabbed a bowl from the table to use as a shield. The knife knocked on the bowl like an angry, unwelcome, visitor wanting to get in. "Aaah!" Rocky hadn't anticipated in her stabbing his gut. He fell to his knees, pain gripping him.

Maria stood over him, glaring down with her icy blue eyes. "She was a doll... make believe... you couldn't see that, yet you want me to love you?"

He never said anything like that!

"Like the pictures traitor..." The woman smiled. "I don't care about the fire... I'm going to go_- we're _going to be burn in this fire... to be together forever." Her body rocked back and forth in a crazy little shake. "Al... Ahahaha... He's so dumb. I could never love him... Not like I love you."

Rocky wasn't listening. He was nursing his bloody chest and arms, one eye still closed to get the blood out.

Marissa twisted her lips up, then looked at the door. "I suppose we should go down there..."

The fire was in the living room now, catching hold of every dry thing in the house. The carpet, the wooden floor and walls. They really would burn to death if they didn't get a move on.

"Down there..." She went on. "Down there we can have one last night together... I can make believe you're that sweet little eight year old boy, and you... you can make love to me as I really am." Leaning over she grabbed him by his ponytail, jerking him to his knees. "WHAT'DYA SAY ROCK'EMS?" The insane brunette shook his head back and forth. "YOU WANT ONE LAST NIGHT WITH ME! HUH!" Kneeling down so that they were eye to eye she whispered. "You want to _fuck _me from behind like you would my nephew, Robert?"

_Robbie_! Rocky's eyes flicked left and right rapidly as he looked the boys face over in his mind then the woman. Their eyes... it was in those cold eyes. How could he not see it? Robbie knew... he knew all this time that... That his aunt was insane and yet... he said nothing about it. Why? Why?

"He came looking for you, ya know." She licked the side of his face, he didn't even breathe. "So concern... I saw that the two of you _kiiiissed_." She hissed it like a snake with enough venom to poison a heard of cattle and drop them dead ten minutes. "Did you like it?"

Something broke somewhere in the house when the flames engulfed it. They really should be leaving by now. Rocky looked into her cold eyes, and he shook his head. He didn't enjoy it, he hated it and Robbie for doing it. He wasn't gay! Who was he kidding... he hated women and it was all because of her! And as long as he lives he will _never _let another woman touch him. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's gay, right?

"You did, didn't you?" Marissa spit in his face. He didn't dare wipe it away, he knew the feel of punishment and he didn't want it. If he could just reason with her until they got outside.

_"This is what gets you killed, Sam! Thinking that the world can be negotiated." _Cocky Rocky screamed. _"You have to be 'cut throat' to get anywhere in life. Kill her... Kill her... KILL HER!" _His laughter filled his mind.

"ENOUUUGH!" Lunging at the girl, he grabbed the knife from her. "You'll wish you never met me!" Rocky raised the knife above his head. The woman lay limp beneath him, she almost looked happy.

"Do it... you'll be sorry when you see that no one else loves you like I do..." Laughter. "DO IT!" Bringing the knife down it landed beside her head, sticking into the floor. Marissa looked at the weapon, still laughing. "You're so weak." She laughed. "Weak, weak, weak."

"I'm not you." Rocky hissed. The lights cut off but the room was still lit up from the flames. Alfonse. Standing, Rocky reached for the knob, he opened the lock as he had done with Noelie's room. Descending down the stairs, he hurried through the hall to the electronic door. Since the lights had gone out the door was reduced to nothing but a simple push open or closed. Glancing back at the laughing girl, he went through the door. He didn't think that she would be moving anytime soon, lost in her own little world. "Al! Al?" He opened the door to the boys cell. He wasn't there! Going back into the hall, he looked around again in the other rooms. He wasn't there!

Finally going to his cell, he walked through the door. Rocky could tell something was wrong since the door was already open. Sure enough there was-... He didn't recognize this person by body, but the face was familiar. Cell block 2... He was alive? Or what was left of him. A dry husk of a child. Knees curled up to his chest, expression frantic. He sat on Rocky's bed, shaking back and forth. The smoke from upstairs was coming down into the cell making it hard to breathe. Rocky coughed, then covered his mouth to vent the smoke. "Come on! We gotta go!" He walked over to the bed.

The boy looked at him, same scared look on his face. At a closer look, Rocky could see that he was bleeding. It was coming from his neck. The young boy had stuck a large piece of the glass from the broken mirror into his neck. "I did bad... I started a fire... Maria will hate me..."

"No... She can't hurt you anymore." Walking closer, his arm out, hand reaching he was too late. The boy fell over on the bed. He was dead. Rocky was paralyzed for a moment. But he shook it off. He couldn't let himself be vulnerable down here. Al was a lost cause now, he didn't have time to look for the boy. But he wouldn't let the kid in his cell go unremembered. He would tell them. Anyone who would listen, that he had saved them all. Hurrying from the cell, Rocky rushed back to the stairs but it was blocked off by Marissa.

She stood at the top of the stairs, fire blazing behind her, a smile on her face. "Thank me... You're going to die beautiful." She whispered. The door started to close, but her hands were stopped. Someone had grabbed her. Rocky looked past the girls shoulder wondering who it could be. That's when he saw him. Al! He had a firm grip around the girls body, he was pulling her away from the door. "Get... OFF of me, you idiot!"

The boy giggled like an incoherent child. Rocky hurried up the stairs and past the two of them, but he couldn't help looking back. What was Al going to do to her? But before he could see anything, the cellar door closed and eaten by the flames. There were rapid thumps against the door, but they soon silenced. Turning his eyes away, he said a silent thank you to the boy. Heading for the door, Rocky jerked it open and was blinded by light.

"That's him!" A man said ahead of him. He couldn't see, his eyes were shielded. "Get the fire department down here, hurry." The man continued to speak. "Get that kid into a cop car and give him a blanket. We're going him home."

Lowering his hands, he saw cops cars out in the snow, there must have been four or five of them. Men came rushing past him into the house. One of them stopping to put a blanket around his shoulders. He could hear a child's laughter. It was Noelie. They found her, or she found them and lead them here. Rocky smiled. It was true... he had kept his promise. They were going home. The next thing he saw was the night sky as his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed.


	25. Chapter 25

A.N: There will be a sequel! "Child of Darkness, Child of Light" if you wanna read it. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. And the reviews, you guys rock! Hahaha. I hope you like the end.

…………………

Chapter 25/Epilog

Rocky opened his eyes to the sight of solid blackness. Could it be _this_ dark outside? Maybe he was pressed up against something. Once, when he was laying in bed, he opened his eyes seeing nothing but solid white. He thought he was blind until he rolled over to see the rest of his bedroom. So, rolling over he waited for his eyes to adjust and the backs of police heads, or maybe Noelie, to come into focus.

"Guess again, lover." Said a quiet voice from somewhere, somewhere close.

He knew that voice. It was Maria. But how? Did she get out of the basement and get to him? Or was it all a dream? No. This couldn't be real. He drew in a sharp, frightened breath. "Maria." He said barely above a whisper.

The girl laughed. "Isn't it sad to see what things pop up your head when you're under a few grams of LSD?" She laughed louder. "And to think, you actually thought you would get out1" Her laughter rang in his ears, running down his spine to the very souls of his feet. How could she be right? There was no way she could be telling the truth. What happened between then and now? Did he pass out? None of this made any sense.

"You're such a shit head for trying to escape, but... as luck would have it, your not exactly Superman and you passed out from all the smoke."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." He heard foot steps. "I'm saying that it's gonna be a looong time before anyone finds us, or even knows that there's a bomb shelter underground. Oh, they'll find the burned down home... But they won't find us."

Rocky felt the bed shake where he lay. Maria must have bumped against it. "We will die together my love... You and me... frozen in a master piece of beauty." she climbed on top of him.

It didn't matter if Rocky could see or not, he clamped his eyes shut to block her out. "This isn't happening... This isn't real... She's not real, I got out."

Maria laughed again, reaching out a hand, caressing his cheek. "See Rocky... You can try all you want to convince yourself that it's not true, but as you can feel... I'm _very_ real." The young boy felt his crotch getting hot and wet. He was naked! Apparently so is she. Rocky's breathing began to pick up. He felt his heart race yet his mind had slowed down to a stop. Was he having a panic attack? Is this what one felt like!

"No. No. Nooooo..." He shook his head, but the chain on his neck scraped and scratched him as he did so.

"Yes," she rocked back and forth. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Rocky titled his head back, screaming for someone to help him. It was then his body shot up to a sitting position. His heart racing, lungs working at full power as he tried to steady his breathing. He noted the things in the room. Florescent lights! But... White walls, not cold, moldy, stone. White tiled floor. Instead of damp, murky, cement. Cement? The air wasn't thick and choking. It was... thin, clean... the gentle smell of Lysol in the background.

"Rocky?" A surprised female voice asked.

Rocky jumped a foot where he sat. His whole body began to shake. It couldn't be her? His eyes scanned the room one last time, hoping to find a weapon of some sort. Because this time, if Maria wasn't dead, he really would kill her if it meant getting away.

"Rocky?"

That voice again. Where was it coming from? And why does it sound so familiar?

"Sam. He's awake!" The woman said.

_Sam? My name is Sam? No... people call me Samuel. My Dad's name is Sam. Why would Maria be talking about Dad?_

"Hey sport." Sam said from somewhere in the room.

Rocky turned his eyes to the voices. With all the relief in the world they widen, nearly falling from his head, before they slit back down, tears swallowing them as he began to cry. His shaking shoulders portraying his feelings as the actually sound refused to come out.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Jessica, whose voice was the woman he had heard, hurried across the room embracing her son in the tightest hug possible. But to her surprise she got no love in return, just a tight and firm.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

His mother's arms dropped him like a hot potato, and she took a step back. She had never heard her beloved son speak in such a way to _anyone_. His own _mother_ most of all.

Rocky eyes looked set to kill as he eyes her departure away from the bed. His blue eyes then cast themselves onto his father as though challenging him to try approaching him. Jessica nearly caved in inside. She felt all the fears of any mother coming true right before her eyes. Your own child's rejection.

"Rocky, honey... It's me... your mother. Jessica."

Rocky huffed out a breath, then relaxed his shoulders. Blinking as though he were slowly starting to come back to earth, he nods. "I know... Mom... I just... _please_," there was a low huff of a cry in his voice. "Please don't touch me." Rocky ran a hand across his sleepy eyes. He couldn't be tired right now, not when he just woke up. He would die if he found out this were another dream. but it felt real. He certainly felt his mother touching him. But then again, he felt Maria touch him as well. _Maybe the hand in my dream was actually Mom's hand and not hers... My brain was just responding to what was happening around me._

Turning his head to look around some more, he nodded as he took note to all the sights and sounds in the area.

"Sweetie?" His mother tried again, when she took a step closer she backed down seeing Rocky's gaze snap in her direction. He looked apprehensive, but so very scared. So she respected his wishes. Even though all of her wanted to snatch him up and never let him go. The psychiatrist in the hospital said that he might have some sort of trauma once he woke. This must be it. Rocky had been in surgery for days as they worked the poison from his body. He slept through it all. The wounds from the knife that had cut him were patched up, he only ended up getting forty seven stitches on his abdomen from where the demented woman had stabbed him. Luckily the stab missed any of his organs.

As far as, well... _rape_ was concern. The doctors confirmed finding traces of sperm on him from the woman. But they wanted to wait for him to wake up before they gave him a psychical.

"Do you know where you are?" His father asked walking up to stand beside his wife but no closer. He didn't know his son could be so intimidating, regardless the ninja.

Rocky seemed to be in his own little world, drinking something in. He felt dry. Dehydrated. When was the last time he drank anything? _Maria promised me lasagna. I'm so hungry I might actually eat it._ He shook his head rapidly. _Stop thinking like that! It's over now!_

"Rocky? Do you know where we are?" His father tried again.

Rocky looked at them, shaking his head. Looking down at his body, he noticed what he was wearing. A flimsy little hospital gown. Once again, people were touching him in his sleep. Could he find peace anywhere!

"We're at a hospital, in Canada."

_Canada! Well, that explains the snow._ He continued to think as though he were talking out loud to them. Rocky was relieved to hear real talk that wasn't projected into his mind. He would have kissed and hugged them to death if he weren't so damn afraid.

Sam and Jessica exchanged looks because of their sons silence. They were worried. What if he lived like this for the rest of his life? Afraid. Silent. Jessica didn't know what she would do if her son were never the same sweet, kind boy he had always been.

Rocky looked at the door. There was a clock! A _real_, honest to God, clock! It read 10:16. Turning to his parents, he gestured with his head. "Is that A.M or P.M?"

They looked confused a moment. Then Sam noticed the clock on the wall. "A.M." He replied.

Rocky smiled, nodding. Real time. Real. "It's morning... What-..." his under used voice cracked. "What day is it?" He sounded so desperate Jessica nearly cried in full rivers from it.

"Monday honey... December seventeenth."

"December?" He repeated as though it were false. Had he really been gone for three months! Each day felt like one long night. But three months! No. It was too much to take in right now. Rocky shook his head, more tears coming on. He lay back in the, not so comfortable, hospital bed and cried.

Jessica looked so hopeful that her son would open his arms to her but he merely curled into a ball, choosing to hug himself as he let his emotions out.

"Oh Rocky..." His mother breathed out through her own sobs.

"Mrs. Douglas I... Samuel is awake?" Doctor Miller asked as he walked into the room. A thin tall man, about 6'2", sleek black hair and a smashed pug nose. His skin color was a pasty tan, and his green eyes were beyond their line of friendly. At least in Rocky's opinion.

Doctor Miller had been the one who treated their son through the drug test when they first brought him in. Rocky might have been bandaged but his body continued to deteriorate without anyone knowing why. It was then that they took any poison test they could think of, they found traces of a minor poison that could have very well killed the boy had they found out about it any later. Rocky was then hooked up to an automatic feeding machine so that his fluids would return and he could get what little muscle back that he could so he would stay alive to be treated. The Douglas boy was on the road to a full recovery if he just followed the doctors instruction of two vitamins a day as well as three other pills, and good meal- which would easily be provided by his mother- and of course, plenty of rest.

"Yes but Doctor he doesn't-..."

But before Jessica could finish her sentence the man had crossed the room, placing a stethoscope against their sons back. Sam and Jessica waited for the fireworks and were surprised when they didn't come.

"His breathing sounds good." The man said rather cheerfully. "Son can you roll over."

Rocky's body shook with every action. Jessica could tell her son was in agony, but he let the man touch him anyway. That was a good sign right? That he wanted to get better and knew that he needed a doctor to do so. Doctor Miller listened to the boys chest, nodding. Then, looking at Rocky- who turned his eyes away- he says, "We'll get you fed, and when you're up to it you'll get a psychical."

The doctor pats Rocky's head. Rocky jerked it away. "Don't treat me like a child." His voice was the same cold one he had used on his mother.

Doctor Miller raised his hands in defense. "Sorry." Shooting a glance at Mr. and Mrs. Douglas, an expression that read he gave his deepest sympathy. "I'll send a nurse in with your food."

When the man was out of the room, Rocky looked to his parents. "I don't want a physical." He said plain as day.

"I'll tell the doctor that you just want to go home, okay sweet heart."

Sam shook his head. "If the doctor thinks it's important, than he has to have one." Sam knew that his wife was trying to win favorites with the boy by babying him. But that was not the way to get him to be well. He had to be in perfect health before they got home, not matter how much time it took.

"I don't want one!" He snapped.

"Well that's tough, because if the doctor thinks it's necessary then you're going to have to take it like a man." He started walking closer to the bed, but backed away when he saw his son cower in fear of something that he would never do. Hit him.

Jessica wet her mouth, a sigh coming from her then after. "Let's just hope it goes quickly, then you can come home. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes." He said flatly. "More than anything." The truth showed in his eyes, even if it wasn't in his dead voice.

Jessica smiled at her son. Rocky smiled back, shyly, in return. He knew he could trust his mother and father. They wouldn't hurt him. They wouldn't... Would they?

"Excuse me?" Another female voice.

Rocky winced, rolling back over on the bed.

"Samuel," it was the nurse. She carried a tray with all the way over to the bed. "You have a visitor." The tiny woman pulled out a small table that was attached to the bed, then set the tray on it.

Rocky sat up in a flash thinking that it was Maria. He didn't want to be off guard. His parents looked just as curious as he was to see who would walk in the door. But their faces relaxed when a seven years old girl bounced into the room. Rocky's face lit up seeing her. "Noelie." He opened his arms to her.

Jessica felt sick with jealousy. Her son would want a hug from a complete stranger but not his own mother. It had been three months. Not three years! But she had to understand where he was coming from. She could tell just from the test alone what torture her son had been through, but emotionally she had no idea.

"I miss you," The girl said, though her voice was thick not having been used much at all in life, even though she could talk. "I was worried."

Rocky signed to her, though he made small signs because he didn't want to knock her off the small bed. He also spoke what he was saying so that it wasn't rude to his parents. "I was worried about you too. I thought that you might get lost because I was taking too long."

"No. I find cop on hill... He.. He saw me in the snow by the tree."

Rocky nodded as she spoke about what happened.

"What happen to Al?" Though her voice wasn't really concerned. Rocky could understand that. The jerk had done things to her. But still, he wanted to save him.

"I'm sorry, he risked his life to save ours."

Noelie nodded.

"She's been asking about your son for days." Mrs. Gonzolas said as she watched from the door. The family had said many apologies to the Douglas's when they found out what he had done for her daughter. Noelie left out that part where Rocky cut her hair. She didn't want her parents mad at her hero.

Rocky smiled at the girl, giving her a loose hug. "I told you we'd get out." Letting her go, she returned to her mother and father's side.

"We just wanted to say goodbye, before we left for L.A." The girls father said. "We hope to see you there soon?" It was a question of Rocky's health.

"One last check up, and we're out of here." Jessica confirmed.

The Gonzolas family waved goodbye to them and were on their ways home. Rocky hoped to go back to his soon as well. He just had to get through one last test. A rape test.

The test, in fact, consist of him bending over while someone shoved their fingers into him. He hated every minute of it. Tears welled in his eyes from the start. But seeing that his mother nor his father were going to stop them, he bent over growling. "Just get it over with."

After the test. The doctors told Rocky that the police needed to speak to him. He thought that it was about Noelie and they wanted to say they were sorry for accusing him of kidnapping. It wasn't. They wanted his confirmation on a dead body found out in the snow. A middle aged woman and a child. He knew before they even asked him that it was Maria and Alfonse. They were burned so bad, he recognized nothing but the body shape. With the way the girl had lied to him and tricked him, he never would have known her at all anyway.

But that wasn't what freaked him out, silencing his tongue when he went home with his parents. It was that when he looked at the bodies, he heard a faint voice in the back of his mind. It said,

_I told you... we'd die together... I may have lost my body but... you lost your soul... Did you know the brain lives on a while longer than the body? Death isn't so bad my love, but... I'm scared and it hurts so much._ There was screaming after that. So much screaming. She had done that to him on purpose. Saved that little bit of strength just to mess with him. And it worked.

Jessica, Sam and Rocky climbed out of the car. Rocky walked up to his home with his head down. His brothers- who have been waiting for at least a week for their other family members to return from the Canadian hospital- rushed to the door when they heard the car coming up the drive way. Robbie was there as well. He wasn't staying, he just came over from time to time to wait with them. Luckily, today was the day, and Rocky was home. But they could tell something was wrong with him, right away.

"Rocky you're back!" Tum tum shouted as though his brother had just went for a long walk.

"Rocky." Colt said as he too came at him, arms open, ready to embrace his brother.

Rocky jumped back about three feet. But to them it seemed like 30 miles. Rocky was usually the first to join in a group hug, that was usually initiated by their little brother. But now, he was acting as though they were strangers who planned to hurt him.

"Rocky wha-...?" Tum tum starts. Seeing their mother hold a finger to her lips, he quieted down. He knew when to take the hints.

"Rocky, baby... Would you like to go upstairs to your room, and take a nap?" Jessica asked in a quiet tone, her hands rubbing the boys tense shoulders. She had asked Colt to move back in with Tum tum for now and he gladly agreed to if it would make Rocky happy. They all knew that he would be rattled by whatever happened, but they didn't know to what caliber. But the boys could tell that they were going to find out. "I'll bring you something to eat in a bit."

Rocky seemed to be registering what his mother was saying, with a nod, he started for the stairs. He had long accepted his mothers touch when she held him after his break down in the parking lot from the girls words. Maybe not fully, so that she could hold him without him shaking. But one touch was enough for her.

Everyone gave him space as he walked slowly by. He looked so different, so thin... so lifeless. Their brother is wearing a pair of baggy sweats so they don't know to what degree of weight their brother had lost. His skin was a lighter shade of pale, and his hair!

"Look at that." Tum said as he watched his brother pass by. He reached out a hand to touch it but Colt smacked the boys hand away.

"Cut it out." He hissed. Though he was just as surprised as his brother. He couldn't believe that Rocky, Mr. Anal about looking 'just so' in public, could be so hip. It was probably the only healthy looking thing about him.

"Rocky wait!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the speaker. Robbie walked around the boys and their mother so that he was face to face with him. Rocky seemed so different right now. Like a complete stranger. His eyes were distant, even though he was looking right at him. The brunette had so much to say and yet, didn't know how to sum it all up. He would have liked to kiss him but, well, with Colt and Tum tum- not to mention- the boys mother watching, it was out of the question. Figuring that Rocky wasn't going to answer him, Robbie finally spoke up.

"I... Miss... I'm..." He was stammering like crazy. What was he trying to say! "I'm sorry."

Rocky considered that. But everyone was shocked when the boys fist came up, slugging the boy right in his left eye.

"Rocky?" His brothers chirped.

Rocky was so thin and weak it didn't really hurt him, but Robbie felt he had to fall back anyway. If Rocky wanted to hurt him, he could understand, he probably found out about Marissa being his aunt. He has every right to be mad.

Jessica said nothing about her sons action. She'd like to ring the boys neck as well when she found out. The hospital trip was incredibly hard on her. She could still hear her sons screams when he woke up. she would never forget the pain that he had been through, whether Rocky spoke it out loud or not. Her son had suffered and he would never be the same again.

Rocky walked up the stairs, closing the door to his room. He lay down on the bed, pulling the blanket up. Then he wept silently.

Three nights later. The music was blaring from the speaks that were wall to wall in the large room. The strobe lights flashed in this color and that as a lithe body made its way across the crowded room of dances. Body bumping and grinding against each other. He had his destination, it was the bar at the back of the club. He needed a drink bad. It had been a rough week and with what the internet said this place was the best for _anything_ and _everything_.

A leather clad butt took a seat on a stool. Legs crossed, one swung gently in and out under the seat. There wasn't an eye in the place that wasn't on him and he loved it. He knew he looked good. How could he not? with his tight leather tank top to match the bottom and the choke that decorated his slender neck. His hair turning the color of every change of light as it played against his blond. He was walking sex.

"What'll it be?" The bar tender asked, though his eyes were just as wanting as everyone else in the room.

"I'll have sex on the beach." Said a flat, in charge, voice.

"I'll gladly give it to you." The man replied and hurried to make the boys drink. He didn't care if the kid looked a bit under aged. Money talks. And so does the promise of better things.

"Hey there." A male said sitting down beside the boy. "You're pretty hot, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. I already ordered."

The man looked him up and down, the look in his eyes said that the body next to him was already undressed. "Come here often?"

"No." He said honestly. "But I might start."

The man laughed. "What's your name?"

"Well stranger, you can call me..." He took his drink, sipping from the thin straw before he replied. "_Sin_."

"Really? And what _sin_ are you?" The mans eyes flirt.

"Come to the back and find out." He slid from the bar stool and began to walk to the back of the club, long blond braid swinging after him. Tonight, like every night after this, would be fun.


End file.
